Interview Mania
by PurpleLlamanator
Summary: Shinichi's been infatuated with the same girl since he first saw her. Problem is, he won't do anything about it. Deciding to take it into their own hands, his friends decide it'll be a good idea to expose the secret- on live TV. Usually not an issue except that there're both celebrities. Ran's a model, he's an athlete- and now thanks to a nosy reporter, he's also a joke.
1. Chapter 1 The Interview

**AN~ So quick note, this is the first time I've ever written for this pairing or even this show in general. This is definitely for ShinRan. And another thing I just want to add. I know Hattori is from Osaka so maybe is on the wrong team but shhhh . . . .**

**~PurpleLlamanator**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did we would have closure for this incredibly long series**_

* * *

_Interview Mania_

Chapter 1: The Interview

This was it. This was how he'd go. Life as he knew it was officially over and he would never be able to come back from this.

His days of being in the spotlight and on tv were done. Never again would he be able to show his face on a carpet event or even the playing field- which would be hard considering who he was and what he did for a living.

He'd work all of that out eventually.

Well, that's what he told himself. Deep down he knew there was nothing he could do.

There was no way he, Kudou Shinichi would be able to hide from this forever. One of the best athletes of his time and just maybe the best player for the Tokyo Spirits; he couldn't just disappear.

Sadly, there are things that not even fame can help with. In this case it happened to be a burden. It made him wish that he wasn't always in the spotlight because of who he was. It made him wish he were still a kid where only his school watched him play and not his entire country. It made him wish he were a nobody.

Because who would care if a nobody declared his somewhat stalkerish love for a celebrity? Nobody. Nobody would care but since it was said by another celebrity on live television. . . Well, turns out _everybody_ cared.

He should've known something like this would happen the moment Suzuki Sonoko set her sights on him. Shinichi was already terrible with public events and interviews as it was. That's why he rarely did them. He was a soccer player, damn it! Not a talk show host. But his manager had already told him that yes, even the great Kudou Shinichi had to spare some time for the press. Why he chose to actually acknowledge Suzuki instead of one of the many other reporters clamoring for his attention, he'd look back on forever and never understand.

Suzuki Sonoko was, like him, one of the best in her field. She was a very popular reporter that got her fame from exposing celebrity secrets and lies to the public. Of course doing so, she had made some enemies but there was no doubt it had boosted her career incredibly. In fact she was now the host of her own tv show where she would interact with celebrity guests daily. Instead of emptying out famous people's dirty laundry for the public, she would interview them one on one and have themselves empty out their dirty laundry for the public. She said it was to make them more human.

Whatever that meant Shinichi didn't care. He had heard enough about her to know she was not one to take lightly. He'd seen some of her more recent interviews and he knew she was good. She even got the famous actor Kenzaki Osamu to publicly announce his secret love affair on his own. That had been the talk for weeks.

So he knew she was dangerously good at her job but that still didn't stop him from talking to her. If he had to blame it on anything he would probably do so on his arrogance. After all what did he have in his life that was a secret? He certainly didn't have any secret love affair for her to expose. Honestly, what could she do to him?

Apparently the answer was _a lot_.

For what felt like the thousandth time, Shinichi was replaying the events of last Saturday. It had been an annual rewards ceremony for athletes so naturally his team and himself were among the guests. He himself along with some of his friends had nominations so there was no way he couldn't show up.

The limo he had being driven in with the rest of his team had pulled to the entrance of the carpet. Before the door even opened he could hear the cheering and screams from the crowds; could even see rapid flashes reflect off the windows. It was nothing new. Just a regular day in the life of Kudou Shinichi.

The door opened and he stepped out of the car, and instantly the cameras were on him flashing with the loud obnoxious shutters. It had taken some time for him to get used to that. Basically being blinded the moment he exited the car. Now he could just plaster on his usual smirk and wave acknowledgingly to the crowd as he slowly walked by, stopping every once in awhile for a photo or to speak with a fan.

He never once minded the fanatic fans or the frenzied reporters. In fact there was never not enough time to stop and give a quick comment. He did have a reputation to upkeep along with a fan club that was solely dedicated to him.

So seeing the flock of reporters from various news stations awaiting him, he didn't have any fear as he walked towards them. They were all calling his name and shoving microphones and recorders in his face as they all asked different questions at the same time. Again, this used to overwhelm him but it rapidly became something he got used to after numerous post game interviews and such.

Something he was not used to however was gossip news. Whether it was arrogance or stupidity- call it what you will, when he was pulled to the side by Suzuki Sonoko, his first reaction hadn't been to run in the opposite direction. Even after all he knew and heard about her, it didn't cross his mind. Like he said- he had absolutely nothing to hide.

"Kudou-san!" It was like she had a sensor that honed in on him the moment he was in her vicinity. Like the mad reporter she was, she had snagged his arm with a determined and excited glint in her eye. She was dressed to the nines like much of the other celebrities at the event. Probably because she had exclusive access to walk along the carpet to question whomever she desired to. Or whomever was suicidal enough to agree to her interviews.

"I'm here with a live crew with Interview Mania! Would you be willing to spare a few moments to answer some questions?" She was giving a dazzling smile but after having watched the reruns of the interview, he now knew it was anything but. Malicious and pure evil was more like it.

A smirk of his own slid on his face and his hands tucked into his pockets casually. "Sure."

"Thank you so much," she said too fast for there really to be any gratitude to be heard from it before she turned to her camera crew. "For those just tuning in for the first time, Suzuki Sonoko here on the red carpet where we are able to speak with Kudou Shinichi-san live! Thank you again for allowing us to interview you! How are you doing this evening?" she turned back to him but this time angling the mic his way.

"I'm well Suzuki-san and it's no problem at all. How are you?"

So far so good. Just give the casual smirk here some cheeky comments there and it'll be a wrap.

"I'm very well," the reporter almost said too happily. "And I imagine my viewers are as well, considering we were able to get an interview with the great Kudou Shinichi-san!" She smiled back at the camera with a twinkling laugh.

Again, after seeing this on repeat on every news outlet in Japan, he understood what she did better now. Just like him, she was playing to what she knew he expected and would like to hear. Whatever it would take to hide the fact she was about send him a curve-ball.

Of course it would've been more beneficial to know that then, but since he did not he only thought it was nothing he hadn't heard before.

"I appreciate that but I'm only as great as my team. When you're out there on the field you need to rely on more than just yourself." It was something he said and mentioned all the time but he couldn't stress enough. He knew how good he was, of course, but he also knew how good his team was. He didn't much like taking the credit for his whole team's success.

"Humble as always," she grinned. "Well introductions out of the way, this is supposed to be an interview so we do actually have some questions," she suggested and he only nodded for her to continue. "It's only a few as we don't want to hold you up too long," she winked with a chuckle.

"So I think we can all agree that you had an amazing season last year, seeing as you guys were able to bring home the trophy. Is there anything specific you need to do before a game? Any pre-game ritual?"

"Honestly, before we go out there it's just a team huddle. I remind myself of how hard we trained. I remind myself of all the people rooting for me- my friends and family, my fans. Just wanting to do my best and give everybody a game worth watching."

Suzuki grinned. "Well you guys definitely didn't disappoint last year! Any game that was your particular favorite of the season?"

"Well, I know we're rivals and at risk of having a mob of enraged fans, probably our last game against Osaka," he chuckled. "It was a good game and it was really close all the way to the end. They're really worthy of being a rival- just a great team all around."

"Oh well we'll see how well that comment is received by Tokyo's fans."

"There will probably be rumors flying around that I'm moving to their team or something crazy like that," they both laughed as he said the words.

"Well speaking of rumors, what do you think is the craziest thing you've read about yourself?"

"Oh there are so many! If I had to pick one though," he trailed off racking his brain for something that they had tried to pin him with. "There was this one magazine that supposedly had all the details with my secret love affair with Kuroba." He had to repress the urge to shiver in disgust at that one.

"Kuroba Kaito-san?! You're teammate?" she was trying to speak through her giggles.

"Yep. I don't get what's up with the media wanting me to be in some affair with one of my teammates let alone how they pinpointed Kuroba. In fact that stuff just calmed down and I'm probably restarting it by mentioning it so we should probably drop it," he joked though he was being half serious. He could deal without another panicked call from his mother of how she had to meet Kaito and why he never told her.

"We can handle that problem easily!" And just like that the careless laughter in her eyes disappeared and in its place was a devious glint.

He was going to regret this. He could feel it in his gut.

"Is there anyone special in your life you'd like to mention? We noticed you didn't arrive with a date."

"Ah, no it's just me," he tried to say casually but he should've known that wouldn't be good enough.

"You're single?!" He couldn't tell if the disbelief in her voice was genuine or not.

"Uh, yep."

"But you have a fan club. Would you ever date a fan?"

Oh this was going in a direction he was not expecting.

"I think it would depend on the circumstances."

At this point, he was stumbling over his words almost. She was asking her questions back to back- so fast there was barely a pause between them and his answers. It didn't allow him the time to think over his responses before he gave them. And that was when he finally realized that was probably her tactic. That didn't stop her questions from getting crazier than the last.

"Would you ever have sex with one?"

He broke composure and his mouth dropped open. "Uh. . . What-?" At first he just stared at her, stunned, and also giving her an opportunity to correct herself. That had to be worded wrong. A second after staring at her dumbfounded however, he realized it hadn't been. She was serious.

"S-same comment."

Suzuki almost looked like she was pouting. Because clearly he wasn't going to flat out say how he felt about the whole thing. He was still amazed she was comfortable asking him those types of questions. He was an athlete! What did these questions have to do with sports?

"Do you have anybody in mind?"

_Well_. . .

"Uh. . . "

"There's nobody out there? If you could literally pick anyone you wanted?" Not giving him a chance to say much of anything past a few stutters of denial she said, "Come on. You're young; handsome."

And then suddenly someone was grabbing his shoulders from behind and then another arm rested around his shoulders. Glancing around him quickly told him it was his team.

And his gut just sank. He had a feeling it would stay there for the rest of the night.

"Of course he does!" Kuroba said with his arm still slung over his neck and soon Hattori was on his other side with the rest of his team crowding behind. A resounding of snickers went through the group excluding him and the clueless reporter.

"Oh really?" Suzuki said excitedly and with a triumphant grin.

"Sure does! Don't ya', Kudou?" Hattori added and Shinichi took a second to send him a warning glare. Hattori only smirked.

"And who is this lucky girl?" He was sure anybody could hear the impatience in her voice. The reporter wasn't doing much to conceal that and she obviously wasn't going to let it go unless he responded.

He was just as stubborn though, if not then more so.

"There's nobody," he said way too quickly and he knew not even the viewers would believe that. He didn't care though. All he wanted to do was end this interview and get away from this insane reporter. He'd already decided he would never to do a live interview again.

The entire team groaned but he didn't miss the way they also were still smiling and holding him there so he couldn't walk away.

"What? Then why did we get you that gift?" Hattori asked, feigning hurt while also shooting a quick glance to Kuroba.

Shinichi elbowed his teammate in the side discreetly. "_Hattori_," he whispered harshly.

Still, he held onto hope. They were his friends. They wouldn't go that far.

"Yeah," Kuroba nodded after catching on to what Hattori was doing. "We waited hours to get you that model's signature. We even got her to kiss it with lip stick."

_Okay, so maybe they would_.

"_Model_?!" Suzuki didn't know who to give the mic. She was bouncing between Kuroba and Hattori now, completely disregarding his own answers.

"Yeah, I think it was that Nee-chan that did one of the spreads for Chris Vineyard's Angel line! What was her name again...?" Hattori trailed off unsurely and now Shinichi was gritting his teeth. It was all an act. His whole team knew her name and he was regretting ever telling them anything.

Kuroba acted like he was thinking hard. "It was something cute. A Reina-chan or maybe Ran-"

"Mouri Ran?" The reporter cut him off.

"That's it!" Hattori and Kuroba said at the same time Shinichi yelled, "No!" At this point, he didn't know if he meant that as a denial or disappointment that they figured it out. Sonoko tuned him out.

"Mouri Ran-san," she repeated excitedly and seemed to be glowing. "You're interested in the _model_, Mouri Ran-san?" she asked with emphasis on the model part. As if wanting to make sure there could be no misunderstanding later. As if there were any other famous Mouri Ran you could get her confused with.

"_No_!" Shinichi denied adamantly and the reporter looked at his teammates again for confirmation because apparently at this point his word didn't matter anymore.

At his denial though, Kuroba pretended to be offended. "What? Then why do you have the poster still in your locker?"

"Yeah! Did ya' lie, man. We worked hard to get that for ya'," Hattori stepped in and Shinichi wanted to face-palm. He could easily see the humorous way their lips twitched up and how their eyes were a light with mirth. They were clearly finding this hilarious.

He tried to calm his expression; tried to hide the panic this had sent him into. "They're just kidding," he said while forcing a grin.

"What?!"

"But you said she was the sexiest girl you'd ever seen!"

All these accusations were being thrown out from multiple people on his team but the last from Kuroba made the flush he had been holding down flare up his neck and to his face.

Shinichi did the only thing he could think to. _Deny, deny, deny_.

He shook his head rapidly. "T-that's not true. I never said that. They're messing around." And when the accusations kept coming and he got desperate he said, "She's not my type at all."

That pulled an odd reaction out of Suzuki- a defensive one and her eyes narrowed, affronted. "What's wrong with her? Is she not pretty enough for you?" Her arms crossed for a second before she seemed to remember that this was an interview and not just a casual discussion.

Shinichi floundered around desperately for something to say. "Nothing! That's not-!"

Sonoko cut him off. "Do you think she's ugly or something?"

"_What_?! No!"

"Then what's wrong with her?"

For the first time in the interview, Shinichi stopped just responding. This was taking a turn down something much more worse than just admitting you think a girl is cute. If that model were to see this interview- which she surely would because of how off the rails it went, it would appear like he thought she was unattractive. And between being embarrassed or looking like a complete ass to the only girl he ever really had any interest in, he chose the lesser of two evils.

"Look, nothing's wrong with her. She's gorgeous- probably the prettiest and nicest girl I've ever met," he blurted in frustration and the reporter looked to be calming down after his confession. "If she would accept, I'd very much like to take her out."

Suzuki blinked a bit surprised and all around him his teammates started cheering and hollering. Someone was grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him and whooping while others were just clapping and patting him on the back and head.

His face was scorching and he wouldn't maintain eye contact with anybody. They all sounded like a bunch of idiotic frat brothers tugging and pulling on him. He wanted to get back in his car and leave. Everybody had long since noticed the huge crowd that formed around them of his teammates. It was safe to assume that everybody had heard and even if they hadn't, this would surely be aired on repeat for days.

Quickly getting over her surprise, Sonoko actually addressed the camera this time and smiled cheekily. "Hear that? Sounds like Kudou Shinichi-san just asked you out on a date, Ran-chan!"

Shinichi knew she was joking but he never actually took into account that the model was watching live. She was a model. She wouldn't have any interest in a sport's reward show. . . would she? The thought made him even more flustered and for him it felt like the model was the camera right before him. He didn't know why but the idea of her watching it live was worse than her eventually seeing it online.

Before he could open his mouth to say he was done with this interview, Suzuki was already speaking to him again. "Well, it looks like that's all the questions we have. Thank you again for joining us and as for the _other_ thing-," she snickered. "Let's just say you may be in business. A certain someone happens to be a _very_ close friend of mine so, I'll make sure to put in a good word for you." Though she whispered the last part, it was clearly meant humorously considering she spoke it all into the microphone.

Then giving him a wink, she was off to find some other unsuspecting athlete. There was no relief however, even after the cameras were long gone and away from him. That interview had felt like it went on forever- so much so that he completely forgot the fact that he wouldn't be going home right away. He still had an award ceremony to sit through and since he was nominated for a few, he very well could be dragged on stage for a speech or two.

And he had been. He had been pulled up numerous times to speak and not all of them were with his team or other players. The news had spread quicker than he thought it would. Already the host and other presenters were making sly jokes or comments about his interview. Every time he would sink ever so slowly into his chair to make himself smaller. That wouldn't mean much considering he just knew they would be pointing the camera directly at him to gauge his reaction.

He was so embarrassed by the jokes that he eventually became furious. He was angry at that brazen reporter and her scandalous questions and he was even angrier with his team for giving her what she wanted. Where as he thought he would be enjoying himself, he ended up leaving the after party early. He couldn't bare to hear another joke so he knew there was no way he'd be checking his social media tonight.

He wouldn't be able to hide forever. He still had a life and though the season hadn't quite started, he still had strict training and practice hours to attend in preparation. Sadly, most of those were spent in the company of his teammates that still enjoyed teasing him over the whole ordeal.

"Did any of you see the news? They're still talking about it."

Shinichi could hear the giddiness in Kuroba's voice but refused to turn around. Instead he reached into his locker grabbing his jersey.

He felt Hattori next to him and heard him jerk open his own locker to change. "I know! They were placing bets on which poster he has of her." The whole locker room erupted with laughter and Shinichi slammed his locker shut.

"You guys are assholes," he grumbled.

He couldn't believe almost a week later and people were still talking about it. He knew they didn't mean the actual daily news but pop news channels. It was still mortifying. They probably thought he was a pervert considering the whole poster thing. And that had been a joke. His friends knew he thought she was cute and with the intention of embarrassing him, they went to one of her signings and got one. He never asked them to get him one like they had clearly been suggesting.

Cheeks turning a healthy red, he began tying his shoes roughly from irritation.

"Dude, you need to relax," Nakamichi said. "It's not that big a deal."

"Yeah, if anything we were helping you out," Kuroba shrugged.

_They thought that was helping him out_?

Shinichi's jaw clenched. "She probably thinks I'm a creep because of you guys! How the _hell_ was _that_ helping me out?"

"Really, Kudou?" Hattori asked sarcastically. "It was an award ceremony for _sports_. Ya' really think a model was watchin' that? And it was helpin' you out because clearly you weren't ever gonna to do anything about it."

Kuroba nodded, agreeing. "No offense but you did need to man up."

"Yeah well if I did have any chance, you guys just blew it," he glared while grumbling under his breath.

"Not how I see it. We either got ya' a hot date or on the downside, some mild embarrassment and you'd have the same exact relationship with Mouri-san ya' already have- _nonexistent_." Hattori shrugged. "I don't know about ya' but I'd say that was worth the risk."

Shinichi wanted to be angry with him but sadly he could see his logic.

"But again, that's only if she saw the interview. There's been no comment from her and according to those stupid reporters she's currently overseas. By the time she comes back, this'll whole thing probably will have blown over already. Ya' got nothing to worry about, man." Hattori reiterated while closing his locker.

Shinichi sighed in relief before nodding.

"Although, maybe she hasn't made a comment because she's trying to talk directly to you," Nakamichi suggested and Shinichi froze.

He hadn't thought of that possibility. Instead, he had been too afraid and embarrassed to look at his phone, turning off all notifications except for call and text. It was true though. Even if it had been indirectly he still technically asked her out. She didn't have his phone number though so it would have to be through his Twitter or something similar- basically one of the notifications he turned off.

Safe to say she hadn't reached out to him. Like he suspected there to be, there was nothing but a bunch of jokes and, unsurprisingly, a bunch of messages from his mother to call him- which he would _not_ be doing.

After a few more days passed and still nothing, Shinichi began to think that maybe he had been overreacting. The news had already moved on, now deciding to focus on Okino Yoko's sudden engagement and soon even his teammates let it go. There still had been no known comment from Mouri and he took that as God having pity on him and that she never even saw the interview to begin with.

That relief was short lived.

"Looks like that's it for us tonight. Be sure to stay tuned for Interview Mania with Suzuki Sonoko-san."

Shinichi groaned. "Please turn that crap off," he grumbled. Everybody else may have moved on but he still got sick anytime that reporter or her show got mentioned. Him and his team were currently in their lounge after a late practice relaxing. He would usually read while they watched TV but he just knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate the moment he heard that Suzuki's overtly cheery and devious voice.

He was being harsh but the whole thing was a sore spot for him still.

For once it actually looked like his friends would take pity on him. Remote raised and searching through the guide for something more entertaining, the two hosts continued speaking.

"I'm actually going to be watching this one myself tonight. The guest star tonight is Mouri Ran-san!" The hostess said, clearly excited.

Everybody in the room froze.

"What?!" The other host began laughing as if it were the funniest thing he ever heard. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be good. Don't you dare change it!" The host actually pointed at the camera comically and Shinichi got the sense that even they were making fun of him.

_Oh god_, was all Shinichi could think before his entire team turned to face him, each one with devious smirks. Closing the guide and turning up the volume, Kuroba dropped the remote in his lap, all the while making eye contact with him.

At this point, he knew there was no use in complaining or asking them to change it. He knew they wouldn't and yet he didn't leave. He decided it was because if they happened to address his oh so embarrassing interview, he'd want to hear it himself and not through the jokes his friends would bombard him with. That and that he liked her so he did actually want to watch now- which he would never admit to Kuroba and the rest of those idiots.

Truth be told, he honestly did want to hear her reaction about it. Was she flattered? Angry? Creeped out? This would be his chance to find out because there was no way Suzuki wouldn't be bringing him up. She even said that she was friends with the model which he was now figuring she mentioned because she knew she had an interview with her coming up.

While the intro of the show played, Kuroba was rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Hattori on the other hand chuckled nervously. He actually seemed apologetic and Shinichi realized he really did believe that Ran would've never saw that interview. He also must've realized the chances of Sonoko not bringing it up were extremely low.

Once the show began and Sonoko introduced herself, Shinichi felt his heart speed up. "Tonight our guest has walked on runways around the world. First coming to fame as Miss Japan and then soon after bringing home the title of Miss Universe, she's dabbled into some small acting rolls and continues to be one of the most renowned models in the world. Please welcome my best friend, Mouri Ran!"

All at once, the audience erupted in applause and the camera panned over to show Ran walking on stage. She was smiling and waving at the crowd happily before Suzuki pulled her into a tight hug where they were laughing and saying things into each others ear that the mics weren't able to pick up clearly. The crowd finally quieted when the two sat and Shinichi swallowed hard.

_God, she looked good_.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you! How have you been?" Sonoko questioned as she settled in her seat with her reference cards.

"I've been good- tired but good," Ran laughed. "It has been awhile though. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know! I had to set up an interview just to see you," the host joked before addressing the audience. "Not many of you know this, but we went to school together. This is my best friend since cherry blossom class."

_Oh, he was in trouble_. That just solidified the panic attack he was about to have.

Their conversation at that point went smoothly. They were more than halfway through the show and neither of them mentioned his name. He was beginning to think that they wouldn't be addressing it which he didn't know was a good or bad thing. Even Kaitou appeared to have lost interest and seemed to be bummed out. Then Suzuki decided throw out one of her famous curve-balls within the last six minutes of the show.

"So I also recently heard that you are considered to be the sexiest woman in the nation."

_Oh god. Here it was_, he thought as remembered his old interview.

But Ran didn't make the connection. Instead her mouth fell open and her cheeks tinted a light pink. "I- What? I wasn't aware that was a thing," she laughed.

Sonoko waved her off. "It's not but I know someone who thinks so," she admitted casually. It was like she was fishing for a reaction but Ran wasn't giving her the one she wanted.

"Uh... Thank you?"

"It wasn't me!" Sonoko laughed along with the audience. "Though if that really were a contest I'd vote for you," she winked. Ran just rolled her eyes, already used to her friends antics but smiled no less.

"So," Sonoko started, sounding way too casual. "Enough beating around the bush," she said and Shinichi gulped.

"You know I have to ask. Are you still single?"

She took the question in stride. "I am," Ran admitted easily.

Sonoko jerked forward in her seat looking almost horrified. "_Still_! After last week?"

If anything, the model looked confused. "Last week?" She clearly wasn't aware of what the hostess was getting at.

Oh, but he and his whole team was.

"At the sport's awards," Sonoko said as if it were obvious. When she saw that it wasn't to Ran, her eyes widened. "You haven't seen it?"

Now Ran looked nervous, her gaze kept moving from the hostess to the camera as if she wasn't sure if this was a planned script. "Um, seen what?" she asked almost meekly.

Suzuki jumped up from her seat startling her.

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" Sonoko ranted before she tossed her cue cards over her shoulder. "Drop the screen, get the projector- somebody pull up YouTube." The host was shouting orders at her crew and the audience began to cheer because clearly they saw the video she was about to pull up.

Shinichi's mouth dropped open, _horrified_. So it could get worst, he thought and Kuroba started giggling crazily. "This just gets better and better!"

When the screen behind their chairs at center stage began to lower, Ran looked even more confused. Her violet eyes were flitting around the room nervously as she struggled with what she was supposed to do.

"Sonoko, w-what are you doing?" All formalities were dropped and the model began to rise out of her chair unsurely.

"Sit down, I'm playing matchmaker. Now look at the screen," Sonoko barked and Ran obediently did as she was told.

By this point their lounge room was a riot. His so called friends were laughing and clapping till the viral video was playing on the screen. Kuroba hurriedly shushed them all while turning up the volume though he himself was still snickering adding to the noise.

Shinichi didn't know if he could bare to watch this. He could deal with her speaking about it but to actually _see_ her _seeing_ it for the first time and reacting- that was a lot. Already his face was turning a vibrant scarlet, his limbs getting shaky. All he could be thankful for was that he was seeing this in private and not being bombarded in public. That small amount of relief he felt vanished when he saw the title of the video.

'_Kudou Shinichi BUSTED for having Scandalous Poster of Mouri Ran!' 2,539,601 views_.

All he could hope for was that the hostess enlarged the frame before the girl could read it because already this wasn't looking good for him. What was wrong with people?! He never admitted to having a poster of her let alone a scandalous one! His eyes narrowed at Hattori and Kuroba.

Unlike when he was doing the interview live, the video was actually quite short. It was only a little more than three minutes and it definitely hadn't felt like that at the time. He didn't much pay attention to the video as he did Ran. He wanted to try and determine her reaction to it but as it was, he couldn't gauge much. Her eyes were still wide and getting wider. Her cheeks were getting darker. She actually covered her mouth in what he could only guess was shock when Kuroba said he labeled her the sexiest girl he had ever met, no doubt finally understanding the joke Suzuki had made before playing the clip.

Other than that, he didn't know how she felt. Clearly she was surprised and really hadn't seen the video before. But under her hand covering her mouth- was she laughing, grimacing? He didn't know. Sonoko was obviously enjoying all of this and her gaze was flitting between the screen and Ran excitedly.

By the time the clip was over, Ran wasn't saying anything and could only look around in shock; as if still wondering if this was all part of a script- maybe some elaborate skit.

Shinichi thought he would be sick. His team was still laughing at the model's reaction. Suzuki was staring at her expectantly and the crowd was silent. She genuinely looked like she had no idea what to say.

"I-is that real?" she finally asked while discreetly looking at the crew off camera, clearly still unsure if this was a joke or not.

Some of the audience members laughed and even a few called out, confirming it was.

"O-oh," she mumbled.

"I can't believe you never saw it! I sent it to you," Sonoko said almost accusingly. "I did you a favor and you didn't even it watch it."

_What?_

Ran's mouth dropped open. "A _favor_?" she asked incredulously. "I said he was _cute_\- not _harass_ him!" And then as if realizing what she said, her hand slapped to her mouth again and her cheeks went vibrant. The entire audience gave an initial gasp before they started clapping and jeering and slowly she let both her hands come up to hide her face in embarrassment. All the while, Suzuki just smirked as if she had planned all of this. She probably had.

The lounge room for once was dead silent. Nobody was saying anything and Shinichi was sure he would go into shock.

"Don't play this off," Suzuki laughed. "She's gone to every single one of his games!" She jabbed her finger accusingly at Ran as she addressed the crowd but the model still wouldn't uncover her face. When she finally did, it was barely and instead of covering her mouth she leaned on her armrest using the hand to conceal her eyes.

Her shoulders were shaking and it took him a second to realize she was holding back laughter. She couldn't help it though because her chuckles were leaking into her voice. "Oh my gosh- please stop embarrassing me," Ran groaned. "Soccer players don't watch these kinds of shows do they?"

"Oh, you know he's going to see it," Suzuki waved her off. "Besides- you go to all of his games, he has posters of you," Suzuki shrugged while ignoring the model's plea and the audience laughed again. "I'm just saying- what more can I do?"

Finally uncovering her face completely, she shook her head in disbelief and he could tell her eyes were narrowed the slightest bit at her supposed friend. Even though she was very obviously embarrassed however, there was a small grin on her face.

He hoped it was because they both admitted they liked each other.

"Was this why you asked me to come on tonight?" It was hard to tell if the question was serious or not. From Sonoko's sheepish grin however, it was obvious that it was the reason.

"You're _terrible_! You bullied him," she said somewhat seriously.

"Are you disappointed?" Suzuki raised a brow challengingly, not at all denying what Ran said.

Ran turned into a stammering mess.

Suzuki smiled victoriously until her eyes glanced off camera and she frowned. "Looks like that's all the time we have for tonight. But before we go I think you owe someone a response. . ." she trailed off mischievously.

"W-what do you mean? He didn't really give me a way to accept."

Suzuki gave her a flat look and nodded towards the camera. As if that weren't enough, she pointed her cue cards as well, as if to say '_after you_'.

The model bit her lip as if contemplating if she should continue this craziness. When the audience began to turn on her and started chanting her name, her cheeks flushed. She was so flustered he almost felt bad for her. He would but he'd have to be lying about how happy he was right then. It was impossible to wipe the grin from his face- the grin he wasn't aware he had until just now.

"W-wait! He might not even be watching this," she tried to argue in a last effort and the crowd's demands got louder.

Huffing out a breath, she finally gave in to the crowd's demands and straightened in her chair. Looking directly into the camera she said, "I am so sorry for any inconvenience my friend may have caused you Shinichi-kun," she angled a glare at Suzuki. "But if you're watching this- my acceptance is yours."

The audience went wild, loving every second and Ran's face was so red, he thought it might melt off. Sinking lower into her seat, she covered her face again.

Sonoko was laughing along with the crowd and through chuckles she faced the camera as well. "You heard her Kudou-san! We know you're watching! But that looks like we're done for tonight. I'd like to give thanks to our guest, Mouri Ran, and tune in tomorrow when we greet idol Okino Yoko-san!"

After that the outro music began to play and the beginning of another show began. It didn't matter though because no one in their lounge room was moving. Everybody was still in shock and staring at the screen, mouths dropped open.

Shinichi didn't know what to do. His mind was still trying to process everything that just happened. His heart had yet to calm down and he doubted it ever would. When she had given her acceptance directly to the camera- said his name so casually, it had felt like she was right before him and he could hear his pulse thrumming.

"That's just not _fair_," Kuroba whispered in awe from his place on the couch. Others on his team nodded in sync but Hattori ignored them and got up to stand near Shinichi.

Still in an odd trance, Hattori was able to sling his arm across his shoulders. He bore an impish grin and he tugged Shinichi closer. "I think some thanks are in order," he hinted deviously.

Normally, he'd be irritated by Hattori's touchiness but it was hard to be anything but a happy bubbly mess in that moment. The girl he had been infatuated with since he met her in person just admitted to liking him back. She wasn't mad. She wasn't creeped out. It was quite the opposite. She _liked_ him.

_She likes me_.

He had met her a handful of times and each occurrence had been a disaster in his eyes- usually caused by his nervousness from just being _around_ her. Every time he saw her in person he contemplated asking to take her out but after the interview mania, he had lost all hope. But now that he had confirmation that she didn't mind his advancements, that she even preferred them- he was _ecstatic_.

_She likes me_, he kept thinking.

Grin stretching wide across his face, he threw his own arm across Hattori's shoulder accepting the closeness. Laughter bubbled out of him before he nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N~ So I definitely spent way more time on this than I'm proud of. LOL This was literally sitting in my drafts since I first started reading hislips story Satisfaction Brought it Back. If you haven't read that and love some ShinRany goodness, I HIGHLY recommend checking that out. I was thinking about leaving this as a oneshot but after finishing it I kind of do want to continue this but we'll see. Thanks to anybody that decided to read and made it to the end. This is actually my first time writing for this pairing so I was nervous to post it. Feel free to let me know how I did. Recommendations and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and happily accepted. Oh and as for the part referencing KaiShin- that was just something for the fic. I respect all ships so please don't blow up my feed about bashing ships. That is all**

**~PurpleLlamanator**


	2. Chapter 2 The Call

**A/N~ I cannot even say how happy I was when I saw the response this fic got. Every comment, like, re-blog, and kudo means a lot to me, seriously- thank you. I love that so many of you wanted me to continue it as well so I made sure to start as soon as I could! Enjoy :)**

**~PurpleLlamanator**

**Also, I do have a tumblr if you want to send me asks or anything like that. I have the side blog for my fics which is PurpleLlamanator and the-iron-tator is my main**.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Call

You would think after all of that, it would finally go smoothly. The guy confessed, the girl reciprocated- it should have been easy at that point. Just two friends wanting to be more- and he used the term friends loosely. Just two people that were interested in becoming more than acquaintances was more like it.

A few days after her interview, he realized another dilemma. Neither had a way to communicate to each other directly.

And he didn't know how to remedy that. It sent him into a panic.

He would've tried to reach her through her social media but turns out all her accounts were ran by her staff. If she had a personal profile, it was not shared and known to the public. He considered reaching out to her staff but figured that might appear too desperate and he didn't want to freak her out. As for his accounts, he took care of them but not a single one had received any form of contact with her.

Right about now, he was at a loss for what to do. He wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing but he knew he had to do something. So far they had been going tit for tat. Granted, that wasn't necessarily by choice but that was just how it seemed to be working out for them right now. The ball was in his court so to speak.

His team knew he was stressing out and he knew it was a bit ridiculous. But he really liked this girl. He didn't want to screw this up and lose his chance once and for all- especially after the nightmare turned miracle that brought him this far.

That's why his team decided to take it upon themselves to help him. And saying that any of them gave actual decent advice- advice that was even remotely useful, was a stretch.

"Why don't you just show up to her house?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, not even willing to grace that suggestion with a response, it was so dumb. This was what he had been dealing with for days.

"Stupid! He can't just show up at her house. How would he even know when she's home? That and it would be fuckin' weird," Hattori said.

"Dude has a poster of her with her lip print. She already knows he's weird," Nakamichi pointed out and Shinichi groaned at the reminder, resting his forehead flat on the table.

_Somebody please put him out of his misery._

Scrolling on his phone, Kuroba suddenly straightened with a grin. "Hey! Suzuki-san has a help line on her website. We could always call her." He was already snickering at the idea.

Head still pressed into the table, Shinichi merely turned and sent him a scathing glare. He couldn't tell if the suggestion had been a joke or not.

Taking notice that Shinichi was clearly not in the mood, Kaito cleared his throat nervously. "Uh . . . or maybe not," Kuroba went back to scrolling and Shinichi turned his glare back to the wooden table.

_Call Suzuki_. That was quite the suggestion- even if it had been a joke! He would be lying if he said he hadn't actually considered doing that. It took exactly three seconds of basic thought process to realize that wasn't a good idea. Her help would no doubt come with a price- a price he was not willing to pay. She would probably want some follow up interview which he had no intention of ever allowing. He learned his lesson the first time.

"Wait! Suzuki!" Hattori sat up excitedly.

This time his glare was aimed at someone else. One idiot was enough and this just proved his point that being around Kuroba slowly deteriorated your brain cells.

Kuroba glanced between the two. "You're going to call Suzuki-san?" He looked confused.

Hattori scrunched his brows. "What? No. You're idea was terrible. I'm talking about something Suzuki said."

While Kaito frowned and sagged in his chair disappointedly, Shinichi actually raised his head off the table. There was a red indent on his forehead proving how long he had been sitting there in turmoil. None of them dared to point it out.

Seeing he had his attention now, Hattori pulled up something on his phone shoving it in his face soon after. Shinichi's eyes squinted at first before they adjusted and then he was frowning again.

"You pulled up our game schedule," Shinichi said flatly. What did that have to do with anything?

Huffing, Hattori rolled his eyes. "I swear," he grumbled under his breath before he said louder, "Suzuki mentioned that that Nee-chan has gone to all of your games. You can leave a ticket for her at the gate." As he talked Shinichi's eyes got wider and wider.

"I can give her my box seats," he said slowly. How could he of not thought of that? That way when she went to the gate to either purchase a ticket or she tried to go in, they would either let her know her ticket was already paid for or that her seating arrangements had been upgraded. Best thing of all, those seats allowed a meet and greet with the team- and in her case he meant him. It came with a meet and greet with _him_.

Making the arrangements were easy. Everything was all set. All he had to do was show up, play the game, _win_ the game- because there was no way he was going to lose knowing she was watching, and then do the meet and greet. On an average day the meet and greets weren't obligatory. He would likely be bombarded the moment he went up there considering he rarely did it but he determined that was fair price he would have to pay in order to see who he wanted. Admittedly, he also forgot meeting with her this way included the possibility of her meeting the rest of his idiot friends. And since they all were aware of his plans, he just knew they would be joining him. He determined that that too would be worth the embarrassment.

Even considering all of that, the coming game had him excited. There was more than just the usual adrenaline rush before running on field. Now there was something else. A something else that made his limbs all jittery; that made his heart speed up and his palms sweat. A something else that he was beginning to realize was almost more important to him- which he would not be admitting aloud any time soon. Something he was also feeling was nervousness. He had never been nervous to show up to a game before. He was honestly embarrassed with how much he cared about this. It shouldn't mean this much to him yet. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her instead of the game.

If his team noticed how distracted he was, they didn't say anything. They did however notice he was in a better mood than usual. That and for some reason he was playing better than he ever had before. It was an easy win but honestly he didn't remember anything. It was like he had been on autopilot. His mind was focused on one goal and it wasn't the one on the field- that's for sure. Subconsciously he understood that to reach that other one however he needed to actually reach the goal on the field.

Strolling off the field, he completely bypassed the press. He had already shook hands with the other team and he had no desire to have another mic shoved in his face. Kuroba could do that. He loved having an audience anyway.

When they got to the box seats, he couldn't help the way his eyes automatically scanned the room. The owner of the team walked up to him the moment he saw him, shaking his hand enthusiastically and congratulating him on another amazing win. Usually he enjoyed soaking up this praise but right now, he wanted something else. He wanted the attention of _someone_ else. The more his eyes looked around though, the more it sunk in.

_She's not here._

He shook hands and spoke with everybody that was there. His teammates were doing the same but occasionally Hattori would glance at him a bit warily. It wasn't necessary. Sure he was a bit disappointed but he wasn't angry. He wasn't even the slightest bit worried. There could've been any number of reasons for why she hadn't been there. So he made the same arrangements on their next game exactly a week later.

And she never showed up. Slowly but surely he felt that happy high her interview had left him on, deflating. Deflating until it was practically gone and all that was left in its place was frustration and honestly, a bit of hurt. All the confidence he had built up for this was for nothing. The moment she hadn't shown up, it came crashing back down.

A bit grudgingly, he made the arrangements for a third game. It was going on three weeks now and he was distracted by something else entirely. His worry for if she would even show. He already told himself that this would be the last time he did this. He liked her but after two and a half weeks and still no word, it had him questioning everything she said.

Did she mean it? Any of it? What if all she said to Suzuki was because she cracked under pressure? What if she said it because she felt bad for him?

_What if she doesn't like me?_

He was spiraling. His thoughts bringing him down more than the actual disappointment of her not being there. He still had a few more days till the next game but at this point, he had already given up and quite frankly, gotten angry. If she didn't like him, she could have said so. Rejection hurt, but stringing someone along like this, he was finding out, hurt more. It made him feel stupid and he was beginning to remember why he ditched dating in the first place.

A few days before their third game, he found himself leaving practice early. He was too agitated to be there and it was making him sloppy, and in turn, making him angrier. They all knew he was upset and they all knew it would be best to just leave him alone about it. It wasn't a joke to him anymore- if it ever had been.

"Man, forget her! If she don't want ya', then that's on her. Ya' put yourself out there. That's all ya' can do," Hattori had finally exclaimed and Kuroba was beside him nodding enthusiastically.

"You don't need a girlfriend anyway! The bachelor's life is the way to- Hi, Aoko-chan!" In a flash, he broke out of whatever odd flexing gesture he was trying to accomplish and straightened, turning to face the petite brunette that just rounded the corner. The girl continued walking by but not before giving him a small smile. The moment her back was to him, he was leaning out, still watching her go and didn't face them until she was out of sight.

_Well, his tune changed fast_, Shinichi rolled his eyes. It changed so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

"Now back to what I was saying."

_Yep. Changed so fast he almost got whiplash_.

"Girlfriends are nothing but a headache. Look at Hattori," he jabbed a finger at their teammate. "He's _miserable_! All he and his girlfriend do is bicker."

"I am not miserable," Hattori snapped. "And we don't bicker."

If he actually cared at the moment, even Shinichi would've given him a flat look.

"You're just saying this cause you're still fuckin' single, Kuroba. That and you and Kazuha don't get along."

Kuroba looked offended. "I'll have you know it is a _choice_ to be single. How else would I lead my bachelor lifestyle?" Then he was crossing his arms, looking away. "And she called me childish."

Hattori looked like he wanted to laugh. "_Bachelor lifestyle_? You don't have a bachelor lifestyle! You're just waiting for that one girl to dump her boyfriend," he accused and quite loudly. "And you ordered a fuckin' chocolate shake at a bar. _Who does that_?"

Glancing around him, Kaito quickly shushed the Osakan man. "_Would you shut up with that_?!" he whispered furiously.

"With what? Your obsession over Nakamouri-san or how you have the drink preference of a five year old?" he asked with a mean smirk. His voice hadn't lowered at all and Kaito looked panicked.

"A chocolate shake is a perfectly reasonable drink for anybody," Kuroba jabbed his teammate in the chest with every word.

Shinichi was pretty sure everybody noticed when he didn't deny obsessing over Nakamouri. Normally he might've even joined in on the prodding but right now all it did was give him a headache and worsen his mood.

And that was about when he decided it was time for him to go.

The drive home was pretty much going how the past two weeks had. Not memorable and for the most part, done on autopilot. It was because he couldn't get out of his head. All he was thinking about constantly was how stupid he felt and how embarrassing this was going to be for him if it ever hit the press. He even briefly entertained the idea that maybe that had been the point for all of this.

Maybe, somehow, they had this planned from the start and both plotted against him. It was all one big joke to them and they were probably laughing it up that he actually reserved a ticket for her for _three_ games- laughing at him for thinking she'd actually show up. He had no idea how they would've done it, but he was sure in his mind that they probably knew everything he had done. At this point he would believe it if someone told him they strapped a camera to him and watched him. And though his thoughts were getting more and more outrageous, they were making him more and more mad.

Kicking his front door shut behind him, he flung his shoes off not caring enough to don his house slippers and headed for the kitchen in just his socks. Dropping his gym bag on the floor messily, he flung his keys onto the island along with his phone, not bothering to put them in their designated places. There was only one thing he cared to do at the moment and he wouldn't spare a second on anything else.

Using a bottle opener, he too tossed that and the cap on the island before dragging his feet to the living room. When he noticed the annoying blinking light on his landline that was sitting on his inn table, he took a huge gulp of his beer and dropped on the couch. Before sprawling flat on his back, he practically slapped the answering machine button and waited through the automation's.

"**You have 3 new messages. First message ***_beep_*****

'_Shin-chan! Mou! You never answer your phone! Stop ignoring your mother. We need to talk about this Ran-chan and have a dinner! She's just the cutest thing-!'_

The moment he heard her voice his arm was already reflexively moving behind him, tapping the machine with the bottom of his beer before it could even finish.

"**Message erased. Next message ***_beep_*****

'_Ah, Shinichi-kun. It's Keiichiro-san_.' The older man's voice sounded tired and annoyed and Shinichi felt the same. Why was his manager calling him? If it was to complain that he bypassed the press at the past two games, he had no problem letting him know he planned on doing it again on Saturday as well.

'_Look- I know you don't want to be bothered and all_,'

Shinichi was nodding as he sipped out of his beer.

'-_but there's this girl and she won't stop blowing up my office phone- saying something of you owing her a date or something crazy!'_

Beer sprayed out of Shinichi's mouth and he instantly went into a hacking fit trying to clear his airway. Cursing, he scrambled into a sitting position setting the bottle on the coffee table. His shirt was soaked and he was wiping his face of any beer that was dribbling around his mouth. As the message continued, he determined it was better just to take the shirt off and he tried to do so quickly so he could fully pay attention to the call.

'_Don't get mad- I didn't give her your number or any other insane thing she was asking for. She wouldn't stop calling until I at least took down her number so here it is. It's 080_-'

Shinichi's eyes widened before dashing to the kitchen- never mind that his shirt was dangling around his neck with one arm in a sleeve. He couldn't even feel the wet spot from the beer at this point. Sliding across the floor in his socks and running into his gym back, he grappled with his cell phone on the island before he spun around with a crazed look. As he went to run back into his sitting room however, his foot at some point must've gotten tangled in the strap of his gym bag. He stumbled, almost eating the floor before he began jumping on one foot, desperately trying to untangle the bag from his sock.

The message was still going though and when his manger was already on the last four digits of her number, he just gave up.

"Fuck it," he said and just stood there dialing the number before he could forget it.

'_Like I said, girl was crazy. Call it if you dare_!' And a resounding click signaled that he had hung up.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and before hitting call, now that he wasn't running all over the place, he reached down and much to his annoyance easily slid his foot out of the strap.

"**Last message**," his machine droned on and with a beep it began to play.

His phone was already ringing in his ear so he hurriedly walked over to stop the message from playing. Pressing the button wasn't doing anything though and it wouldn't stop. Some stupid automated voice kept asking him if he was interested in lowering his insurance rates and he thought he'd blow a blood vessel.

"No, damn it!" he was getting agitated and balancing his phone in between his cheek and shoulder, he grabbed the answering machine with both hands trying to figure out how to turn it off.

"_Hello_?" A soft voice said over the line in his ear and still struggling with the answer machine that was _still freaking talking_, he didn't register it.

"_We can lower your rates up to 30%! Start saving today_!"

"Shit! _Shut up_," he grumbled.

"_Excuse me_?"

He heard that and instantly his face paled.

_The phone_!

Mouth falling open in horror, he dropped the answering machine he had been struggling with and it clattered to the floor noisily. He hadn't heard her pick up and it was _definitely_ her. Quickly he just ripped the cord out of the wall finally silencing the stupid thing.

"_Nonononono_!" he said in a panic, worried that she'd hang up. "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to-" and his eyes glanced at the stupid machine before he winced realizing how dumb it would sound. "uh. . . my dog," he finished while slapping his hand to his face at the stupid excuse. He was just trying desperately to correct the situation.

There was a pause on the line and he could practically hear her confusion. "_Who is this_?" She finally said and her voice was tired and confused and it was at that point he realized just what time it was.

_12:47 AM_

_It was past midnight._

"Oh my god," he said almost under his breath and put his hand to his head tiredly. This was turning out to be another disaster. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realize it was so late. I just got home and got the message from my manager-"

Suddenly sounding more awake, she cut off his rambling. "_Shinichi-kun_?"

_He never said who he was. Genius, Kudou, genius._

Moving on to resting his forehead against the wall- about to start banging it from his stupidity, his face turned red. "Yes," he winced and gave another apology. At this point he wanted to hang up and try calling in the morning to start over but he knew that wasn't an option.

He heard what sounded like a sigh of relief over the phone. "_It's okay_," she giggled. "_You just scared me at first. I didn't realize it was you_."

His frown softened at her laughter and he too was relieved- relieved she hadn't hung up on him. Letting his head fall back thanking what ever God helped him pull this off, he felt himself finally start to relax. Swallowing, he rested his forearm against the wall and leaned his head on it.

"I'm sorry," he says for what must be the hundredth time that night. "I was just surprised by my manager's call. I wasn't thinking clearly," he accidentally admitted and his face got the slightest bit pinker.

_"I-I'm sorry. That was a bit forward, wasn't it_?" she asked almost rhetorically and he reckoned she was embarrassed by the way she stumbled over her words. She must've thought what she did sounded creepy, but to him, that was the last thing he was thinking. It was more along the lines of that he was thankful she didn't notice him admitting how desperate he got over her.

"No, I'm glad you called," he said gently.

It got silent on her end and he wished they were face to face so he could better deduce how she felt.

Her voice, a bit timid said, "_I actually wasn't sure if you'd call_."

"Oh," was all he could think to say. Maybe he wasn't the only one questioning the other's motives. Already he was feeling stupid over his ridiculous thoughts from the car ride home- that and guilty.

Then she laughed. "_Truthfully, I didn't think your manager would pass along my message_."

That made him frown the slightest bit and Shinichi made a mental note to talk to Keiichiro. "Well, I'm glad he did," he said seriously.

"_I am too_," Ran admitted softly and again he wished so badly he could see her expression.

The line went silent again and stupidly enough, he could've been content to stand there knowing she was on the other end. Her clearing her throat softly reminded him that she couldn't see his face either and therefore had no idea how he took her last comment from his silence. She was getting nervous.

Before he could say anything she broke the quiet. "_Maybe we could talk more over a dinner_-?"

"_Yes!_" he said quickly and a bit too loud. He barely gave her enough time to finish her sentence. Getting flustered, he cleared his throat before trying again. "Yeah, I'd like that," he swallowed hard. He nodded even though she would have no way of seeing it.

"_I'm sorry though. My schedule is a bit hectic right now so I'm not exactly sure yet when I'll have some free time. Maybe I could text you so we can match a date_?" she suggested and again he could hear the unsureness in her voice.

What? Did she think he would say no? He could tell from her tone that she wasn't ruling that out.

"You can text or call me on this number," he agreed making sure to throw out there she could call him any time. He liked speaking with her.

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later then_?"

After once again confirming that they would indeed be talking later, she hung up the phone and he watched his phone screen go black. Biting his lip, he was trying not to get too excited but finally it became too much and a grin split across his face.

Smiling so hard it almost hurt, he went back into his phone and looked at his recent calls. Tapping on the number he pressed '_add contact_' and typed out her name.

_Mouri Ran_

And staring at the phone number for a second longer he hit '_save contact_'.

Mind still reeling at how well his night turned around, he kept checking his phone and looking at the name, making sure it was still there- that it was real. And every time it was.

He could feel his face heating up again but this time it wasn't because he was embarrassed. Feeling giddy, happy, excited- he gripped his hands into fists, one of those which was holding his phone, and laughed not at all caring that he was still half dressed and covered in beer still.

"_Yes_!" he cheered.

* * *

**A/N~ I have officially decided this will be a mini fic. I don't plan on going over 10 chapters in fact it will probably only be like 7 or 8? I haven't completely decided since I suck at gauging how much I'm going to write on a certain topic. I will keep you guys informed as I update though so that I don't surprise you with a last chapter or anything like that.**

**Lastly, I want to thank everybody again for all the support. The fandom has been so nice and encouraging when I was nervous to post and I really appreciate that. Again, thank you so much! 3**

**~PurpleLlamanator**


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

**A/N~ If ya'll saw the chapter name, you already know what's about to go down ;) Awkwardness! :D my specialty *sad noot***

* * *

Chapter 3: The Date

'_So at Ramen Ogura? 7 PM_?'

Shinichi had never been this excited over a single text in his life- he was sure. He also had never been this nervous.

They had finally settled on a day for their date. It had been tough at first. They both were extremely busy. Ran had her new fashion line she was starring in and would have to leave the country almost constantly and he was smack dab in the middle of soccer season. He had also been worried that if it was this hard to set a dinner date, that she would eventually just lose interest.

He was glad to see that wasn't the case. Any time she had an update on her schedule, she would message him. Even if was just to tell him that she was sorry and she had no free time, he was happy. It told him that she was making as much an effort as he was- that she hadn't forgotten about him. That she was thinking about him.

It didn't even matter anymore that she didn't show up to that third game. She had already informed him that she would be going to the States over the weekend and he easily deduced that was likely why she hadn't been at the first two games. He of course refrained from telling his teammates anything and so they actually looked worried with how much he was smiling when she hadn't shown up again. It was funny really how just a simple phone call flipped his emotions.

But once the confirmation came and a date was set, it finally sunk in. They would be meeting in person. They would be meeting _face to face_ for the first time since admitting they liked each other. And though he would never say it out loud- he was _terrified_.

He had mistakenly, once again, assumed that the anxiety would go away. After all, he thought it had stemmed from the fact she wasn't interested anymore which he now found not to be the case. So he expected the anxiousness to go away.

It only got worse.

She already said she liked him. He had all the reason in the world to be confident about setting a date- but he wasn't. It made him worried. It stressed him out.

And the reason was simple. Each time they actually met in person, it was a mess. And every single time, it was definitely _his fault_. He didn't know why but it had to be that seeing her in person- as embarrassing as it was, overwhelmed him. Unlike with texting, he didn't have a chance to think about his response. And when they talked on the phone, he was more giddy than nervous. He didn't understand why actually seeing her sent him into a panic. He didn't even understand what she made him feel. All of this filled him with a feeling he honestly couldn't even remember experiencing.

Had he ever been this anxious over a girl? Had he ever strived this hard to impress somebody? No. He knew he hadn't. He had been on the occasional date of course but once his career took off, it just got ... _hard_. Dating became complicated and therefore something he decided was unnecessary in his already chaotic life. Between all the training, the practices, and the actual games- there just wasn't enough time. Or now, as he was finding out, there wasn't anybody he was willing to make the time for.

Then he saw her at one of their annual galas. Apparently they both had fathers that worked closely with the Japanese Police Department at some point. So naturally he was there... and naturally, so was she. He could remember wondering why he had never seen her before. There was no way he would've missed her. Someone who looks like that, was impossible to overlook- he was sure of that. Yet he had no idea who she was and he had been coming to this practically every year since he was a teenager.

_He blamed that entirely on his upbringing_.

Even before he found himself constantly surrounded by cameras, he never really cared about TV or celebrities. His mother was one and his father was pretty well known in his own field. Somehow they had managed to shield him from the public eye but once he understood who they were in the world, and once he came into his own fame, he actually made it a point to avoid all of that.

So he hadn't known who she was- had absolutely _no idea_ he was talking to Japan's third Miss Universe ever. And he definitely had no idea he was talking to old man Mouri's daughter. He was still having trouble seeing that one now actually. He had no idea how somebody that poised and ethereal looking came from _that_. All he knew was that she was beautiful and made his heart stop. And when she actually looked at him and smiled, she had it restarting and thumping erratically in his chest.

And he had been a complete _dick_.

He could almost blame it on her. He was already at a disadvantage with the way his heart wasn't beating properly. It had him a fumbling and stuttering mess. Even after all that has happened and as he stood getting ready for the date he had _with her_, he couldn't help but look back and want to bang his head on the wall.

To start matters off worse, she had startled him the moment she walked up to him. It sent his mind into a panic.

_Was he too obvious? Had she caught him staring_? He wasn't sure. He thought he had been discreet, or at least he hoped he had.

It was as he was getting a drink. She had been standing there and it was like she short circuited his brain. As an automatic reaction he straightened, pulling his hand back from the drink table forcefully and accidentally knocked into the plastic cups set to the side. They went scattering at his feet. Luckily they had all been empty but that didn't do anything for his embarrassment.

Heat slowly crawling up his neck, he dropped down to his knee and began grabbing all the rolling cups. "_Shit_," he said under his breath before realizing he was now cursing at her and he got even more flustered. "I'm sorry," he was shaking his head at his own stupidity, trying to pick the mess up as fast he could.

He felt more than saw her drop down as well and then she was reaching for what he couldn't carry. He was still looking at the ground, grabbing whatever he could still carry when her giggling had his head shooting up to look at her.

She wasn't looking at him at first; her face angled down as she was reaching for the other cups. When she did however, his breathing hitched and his eyes went wide at how close she was.

_She was even prettier than he thought_.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that," she said sincerely; her voice soft. He could only watch as she went back to picking up _his_ mess. It wasn't until she went to stand that he realized he had been staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. Hurriedly he came to a stand before she could notice.

Swallowing hard, he shook his head- probably to shake some sense into it. "I-it's fine. I should've been paying attention." And he winced as he stuttered. He couldn't remember ever stuttering to anyone but her being this close to him so suddenly was messing with him. From this angle and while she was stacking all the cups, he let his eyes scan her form now that she was right in front of him and when he realized what he was doing, his eyes flicked away quickly in shame.

She looked even more divine than she did from a distance and suddenly it felt like his button-up was too tight and choking him from heat. Thankfully, she hadn't caught him ogling her and if she noticed his nervousness, she didn't say anything as she looked at him.

"I guess that's it for the drink station, ne?" she smiled at him and his cheeks went a slight pink. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Shi- _Crap_, I-I'm sorry. I can go tell the staff and-"

Probably getting sick of hearing him struggle to just speak, she cut him off. "It's okay," she giggled again. "I wasn't really thirsty anyway." Her cheeks got a slight flush themselves and her eyes wouldn't meet his as she said that.

At the time, he hadn't thought anything of that statement. Now that he was about to go on a date with her and looking back however, he saw how much of an idiot he was. She had been flirting with him- or giving him the opening to do so. What he took as her saying she hadn't needed a drink all that much was really her saying, she hadn't been over there for a drink _at_ _all_. She had walked over there to talk to _him_. Her words had been subtle but her blush should've been more telling.

He wasn't smart enough to get the message but at he least had the brains to keep the conversation going. Deep down he knew that staring at her from afar wasn't going to get him anywhere and he cleared his throat to steel his nerves.

_Small talk. You can do small talk, Kudou._

"Are you new to the precinct?" He nudged his head at the party surrounding them. Again, he had never seen her before and he was curious- that and he didn't want her to walk away. She didn't look much like a detective though but he knew appearances could be deceiving.

Her violet eyes widened. "Oh, no. I-I'm not a cop or anything like that. My father's a detective," she smiled.

"I'm not either. I actually showed up with my dad too. He's more of a family friend I guess," he shrugged and thinking nothing of it, he pointed across the room. "That's him over there."

She followed where he pointed and her eyes widened again. "_Oh_," she said a bit surprised and he felt his mood shift the slightest bit.

People were always recognizing his father- which he didn't mind. Shinichi got recognized quite a bit himself. He just didn't much appreciate it when it appeared like he was piggy backing off his father's fame. He wasn't. He hadn't pointed his father out to dazzle her. He wanted her to be dazzled by _him_, not-

"You being an athlete and all, I would've never guessed your dad was a mystery book writer." And when she saw the surprise on his face, she must've thought she offended him and continued with, "I'm sorry, I just had no idea that was your father."

He wasn't offended though. He was just pleasantly surprised. She knew him, for _him_. She didn't talk to him because she knew who his parents were. And she didn't sound like she was some crazed fan of his either. In fact, she was relatively calm compared to other people that recognized him and it was such a reassuring feeling. He was just a regular person talking to her. And it was. . . _nice_.

"You must think I'm a joke since I didn't put that one together," she laughed embarrassingly. "Can you tell I haven't been here before?"

Without thinking he mindlessly blurted out, "Yes." And then he promptly winced noticing how she could take his response. "Not that you're a joke or anything. I-I meant about seeing you before," he rushed out.

"It's alright. This is my first time here. I'm usually too busy working to actually show up but my mother wasn't able to go and she worried how my father would act alone," she added sheepishly.

"Your father?"

Her face turned red again. "He tends to drink a lot and usually ends up causing a scene."

She was clearly embarrassed that she had to explain that, so of course he went to reassure her. He had good intentions. But he also so should've paid more attention.

"Nobody could cause a bigger scene than him." And to seal his doom even further, he pointed across the room at Mouri Kogoro whom already looked to be on his tenth beer. Usually at events like these that had an open bar, he'd drink as much as he could before he eventually just passed out- dubbing him the Sleeping Kogoro.

Of course, her gaze followed his finger and eventually landed on who he was pointing at. And at some point along the way, he realized deep down, he had said something totally wrong. The shifts in her expression had been subtle and quick but he noticed them and instantly that uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

She hadn't said anything against him. She only chuckled nervously and nodded as if she were agreeing, which furthered his suspicion that he said something wrong.

It wasn't until he rejoined with his father that he realized how much of an understatement that was.

At this point, she had already said something about using the bathroom and practically ran from him. He already felt like he did something wrong because clearly that was just an excuse to get away from him. Eventually, after pondering what he could've done, he made his way back to his father who seemed to be deep in conversation with Inspector Meguire.

Shinichi didn't mind the inspector all that much. He was nice enough and he had almost been a constant in his life with how much he consulted with his father about actual cases. Which led to someone he didn't really care for all that much- or rather, someone who didn't really care for _him_.

As he got closer, he noticed they were talking with the Sleeping Kogoro himself- except surprisingly enough he wasn't passed out yet. The man had taken an instant dislike to him the moment he realized who his dad was and in a way, Shinichi kind of agreed with him. Mouri Kogoro didn't much like that the inspector would seek constant advice from an _author_ over an actual detective. It held some logic but it also wasn't his dad's fault that he was more competent than half of their precinct.

"Ah, Shinichi-kun!" the inspector clapped him hard on the back and he had to suppress a wince. "How've you been? Already training for the next season?"

"No, I'm on a break right now," he responded through a forced grin. It was the same old conversation _every year_. This gala happened at the same time _every year_. Why would his answer ever change? This was _always_ his break time.

"Glad to see your boy was able to come out tonight, Yusaku-san. It took my wife getting sick to drag my daughter here," Kogoro grumbled as he sipped out of his beer that was likely number eleven, Shinichi thought snarkily.

"Oh! Ran-kun's here?" Inspector Meguire seemed to brighten a bit and Shinichi looked between the two confused.

_Ran-kun_?

He hadn't been aware that Mouri had a daughter. He was honestly surprised he had a wife with the way he acted sometimes. Who let him have a kid?

Kogoro nodded before looking over his shoulder and glancing around before he found who he was looking for. "Oi, Ran," he called and somebody with suspiciously familiar brown locks and violet eyes spun around at her name being called and Shinichi thought he might die.

_Noooo_.

Kogoro waved his hand in a come here gesture and she quickly said something to the person she was talking to- probably that she had to leave, before she began walking towards them.

_Please, god no_.

Those were his thoughts- a repeated mantra running through his head but it didn't stop or slow her. He was already praying that she would walk by them and magically another girl would appear and walk over claiming to be Kogoro's daughter. When it sunk in that clearly that wasn't going to happen, she had already reached them and had also already noticed him.

Her cheeks went a little pink but he didn't focus too much on that and his gaze instantly shot away. He was sure his face was getting as pink as hers- if not pinker. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He wanted to disappear.

He felt like a total ass. He _was_ an ass.

He owed her an apology.

"Ran-kun, it's so good to see you!" Meguire happily pat her arm. "I haven't seen you since you were still a teenager, I think," he said thoughtfully.

"I know. I've just been so busy and I finally was able to take some time off," she replied and he could hear the strain in her voice. She was getting as uncomfortable as him.

Meguire either didn't notice or didn't care to point it out though because he nodded and said, "Your old man tells me you're always working! He doesn't shut up about you, he's so proud."

At that, Kogoro coughed uncomfortably and discreetly tried to glance away. "Now all we have to do is find her a successful husband," he said absent mindedly, no doubt to get a rise out of his daughter.

Shinichi's eyes shot back to them and he accidentally made eye contact with her- to which they both glanced away again.

_Had they been thinking the same thing_?

"Shinichi here is about the same age," his father said and Shinichi glanced at him horrified almost. Probably expecting that reaction, Yusaku was already peeking at him from the corner of his eye and Shinichi noticed a hint of smugness.

_His father picked up on his interest_.

Ran's eyes went a bit wide before she started to turn red. Kogoro didn't like the suggestion nor her reaction and he grit his teeth. "Your boy's too busy for all that. I was thinking along the lines of a doctor," he hinted clearly meaning he wanted her to be well taken care of by someone with a fat wallet.

No one was surprised with how blunt the older Mouri was. They all knew that it was just a play on words. Kogoro would always say he wanted her to be married off to somebody wealthy but if there were ever a real candidate, he would shut it down. He had no intention of wanting her to marry. He had no intention of giving her away.

The old man would never admit that though and Meguire gave him an odd look.

"Don't you know that Shinichi-kun plays for the Spirits," Meguire added and Kogoro actually looked a bit surprised. Clearly he didn't watch soccer and clearly he did not know that.

Yusaku nodded before patting his shoulder, happily. "He takes breaks though so not always busy," he winked at Ran and she went scarlet.

_His dad was not playing wingman for him. Oh god this was getting worse and worse._

Shinichi did the best he could to send daggers at his dad to shut up. He was making this even worse for him. Any chance he might've had with her ended the moment he basically called her dad a drunken fool, he was sure.

It got worse when she glanced at him unsurely, almost as if to ask if he had put his father up to this. He couldn't meet her gaze for long- he had never been this mortified.

Though it seemed the parents had practically forgotten who this was really about, and Kogoro narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, that's too bad. Ran here is always traveling for work. She's _always_ busy." Kogoro didn't sound very disappointed at all and Shinichi got the message loud and clear.

_Stay away from my daughter._

In all honesty, Shinichi didn't really care about the warning. Hadn't it been Kogoro's suggestion that she get married? The stubbornness in him wanted to revolt and ask Ran for her opinion herself. The fact he still had somewhat of a brain left and that he knew he had absolutely no right to ask that after what he said to her earlier, had him keeping his mouth firmly shut. At that point he wanted to punch himself for actually debating in his head about this. They were talking about marriage for god's sake. He would settle with a phone number for now. _It was a bit soon for wedding bells_, he thought sarcastically.

When it looked to be like this would continue back and forth, Ran finally cut in before his dad could say or do anything else that embarrassed him further. "That's right! I travel a lot and have an early flight in the morning. We need to leave early, remember?" And she promptly plucked the beer from her father's hand and tossed it into the nearby bin. Any protest that Kogoro was thinking about giving was silenced the moment she sent him a stern look. She wasn't leaving any room for argument.

Surprisingly, the one to interrupt was the inspector and that's when Shinichi remembered.

A tradition had sort of been made ever since he first started going to these things. Since Kogoro and his father were both practically partners with Meguire and since they all no longer worked together anymore, a group picture was always taken every year. For some reason that included him but Shinichi always suspected it had something to do with the fact the inspector was a big fan of the Spirits.

That year when they took the picture, Ran was included in it as well. The inspector had placed himself in the middle with their parents beside him, and they had stood on the other side of their parents.

Ran hadn't argued about the picture at all. In fact, she asked for a copy. After that, she was back to pushing her dad out the door.

Sighing but nodding all the same, Kogoro gave his goodbyes and took his ticket to get his coat. When he finally wandered off, Ran almost looked relieved before she gave a grin that he couldn't really tell if it was real or forced. She was so picture perfect and he bet she could turn that smile on at any point she wanted.

"It was good seeing you again, Ran-kun. I hope I see you more often," Meguire said a bit disappointedly and she nodded, agreeing.

"Same to you," she said with an affectionate pat before her gaze turned to them. And in a voice that sounded softer than before she said, "It was nice meeting you." She bowed her head slightly at both him and his father and though the words had been directed like that as well, he couldn't help but feel like her gaze lingered on him longer. It might've been because he was staring at her just as intensely.

As usual, her attention made him fumble and all he could do was bob his head, agreeing. He didn't dare risk trying to say anything.

He was a bit let down to see her go, especially since their conversation hadn't turned out how he would've liked. Ending with her number programmed into his phone would've been more like it but there wasn't enough time. She had to leave early.

Shinichi couldn't help but think he was the blame for it. No- he _knew_ he was to blame for it.

That and. . .

"_Thanks_ _for that_," he said dryly once the inspector finally left them alone.

Yusaku only chuckled warmly to which his son did not appreciate. "Was my deduction incorrect?"

Shinichi gave him a half-lidded glare but other than that, did nothing to prove him wrong. Instead, he looked irritated. "You ran her off with all your embarrassing suggestions," he grumbled, cheeks slightly darker. That was about as close as his dad was going to get to getting him to admit he was right. That and he wanted to somehow take the full blame off of himself for making her uncomfortable and leaving.

"You didn't defend yourself. Of course she wasn't going to say anything," Yusaku said before wandering off into the crowd leaving his son to brood.

And brooding he did. In fact, he got so annoyed he eventually left early himself. He was thrown off after that point and frustrated with himself. The main source besides his obvious blunder of the evening and then the other being he didn't understand why he cared so much. That would be the source of his irritation for the coming days, he would later find out.

Even now, he could remember that something had changed for him that night. At the time, he had not been able to identify what that was. All he did know was that something had indeed changed. It wouldn't be till he saw her again that he would finally realize what it was.

He had a . . . crush? Was that the correct way to put it? Was it even possible for an adult male to have a crush- or _normal_, for that matter? Shinichi wasn't sure except for the fact that he obviously had one. He felt like an idiot for not understanding that at first but in a way, it made sense. He never felt like this before. Of course he could recognize if he found someone attractive but he had never just looked at someone and immediately became heart stricken. But there was no other thing to call it. No other way to describe why he got all anxious at the idea of seeing her or why his eyes always sought her out in a crowded room. Why he was always thinking of ways to try and impress her or make her notice him. How he was always trying to find a believable excuse just to _talk_ to her.

It was madness really and it even reached a point where he got paranoid people could hear what he was thinking. That and he felt like he was seeing her everywhere all of a sudden- that or he was unknowingly seeking her out.

With all of that, it was honestly a miracle that he didn't even know who she was. Then again, how was he supposed to know he could just google who she was?

Apparently if he just turned the TV on every once in awhile he would've known.

The fact that she actually knew who he was and he had no clue who _she_ was, made it all the more embarrassing. It made him feel even more like an ass. Once he figured out who she was it all made sense. Why she had never been at that gala before and why she was also drop dead gorgeous.

The ones to break the news to him were sadly Kuroba and Hattori. It was on accident really. The two dolts were doing as usual and talking complete nonsense. In this particular incident they were discussing girls. Usually, he wouldn't sink so low as to actually entertain their childish antics but his mind wasn't in the right place and his mouth got away from him.

"She's an eight."

"_An eight_? That's a _ten_!"

Distractedly, he had looked over and saw the girl in question and he sighed disinterestedly, rolling his eyes. "_I've seen better_."

It wasn't until he noticed it got awfully quiet that he realized he had actually said that _out loud_ and his eyes widened. Neither of his companions were walking beside him and were frozen, staring at him with gaping mouths. Heat instantly began crawling up his neck and he glanced away sharply trying to play it off.

He should've known better by now.

Throwing an arm across his shoulder, Hattori tugged him down closer to him with a giddy expression. "_Eh_? What was that there, Kudou? You've seen _what_ now?" Kuroba wasn't far behind him and was prodding his other side with an equally excited grin.

Warmth reaching his face, he tried to shake them off. "It's nothing," he grumbled.

"Come on, isn't there something you want to tell your bestest friend?" Hattori tightened his grip and nudged him some more.

"_N-no_."

Kuroba and Hattori glanced at each other before poking at him again and finally he sighed realizing they weren't going to let this go.

He spilled the beans.

He showed them the picture they took that night but not before telling them everything that happened.

"Holy shit."

"I know." That's what he had been saying the entire time.

This is a _real_ ten. She definitely had to of gotten her looks from her mother though.

"No dude, I mean- _holy shit_. That's Mouri Ran-san."

Shinichi furrowed his brows. Yeah he knew her name but why did Hattori . . . "_Yeah_...," he said slowly.

Kuroba and Hattori stared at him as if trying to see if he was joking.

He wasn't.

"You know, the model. . . As in Miss Japan. . . _Miss Universe_," Hattori reiterated slowly and Shinichi froze.

"_W-what_?"

Kuroba busted out laughing. "Oh my god, you blew off Miss Universe."

He may or may not of cried that night. The embarrassment that he had already been experiencing from that night intensified tenfold. To think that she herself was as famous as him- if not more so. Now it all made sense why she was so calm speaking with him and why she didn't get flustered by his father- or why she didn't introduce herself. She knew who he was and likely assumed the same went for him. She probably felt comfortable speaking with him because they were the same.

Now he felt even worse and he worried that he offended her more than he may of realized. He prayed that she hadn't realized any of this. The issue regarding her father was enough as it was.

All of this probably wasn't the best thing to think about minutes before he was supposed to meet up with her but now it was all he could focus on. Here he was, about to meet up with her to have an actual dinner with her, and he was freaking out over if he'd screw this up too. Currently, he was in his car driving to the ramen shop they agreed upon and in a panic, he wracked his brain for at least one incident where they met in person and it hadn't ended horribly.

_He couldn't think of one._

And he was about to have a melt down.

Pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off, he didn't get out and forced himself to take deep breaths. She hadn't sent him a message saying she was here yet so he figured he had at least a few minutes to pull himself together.

_Why did she always make him so damn nervous?!_

Taking one last second to compose himself, he reached for his phone and sent her a quick text letting her know he was there. Right after sending it, his stressed out mind started worrying about something else.

_What if she didn't show up like at the soccer games? What if she stood him up?_

Laying his head back against his headrest, he closed his eyes.

_Calm down. That's not going to happen. She's been texting you all week. Ran's not like that_.

And almost right on cue, his phone pinged with a new message and holding his breath, he opened it.

'_Okay! I'm about 5 minutes away. :)'_

His heart began to race.

So this was happening.

Finally getting out of his car, Shinichi figured it would be better to wait for her outside rather than get a table. It wasn't like he had to worry about a wait time. When debating which restaurant they could go to, it had actually been her suggestion to go here. She said she never had it before but her father loved it and that it was a hole in the wall kind of place.

Standing outside and looking at the entrance, he had to admit- it didn't look like much. Instead of an actual neon sign, there was a banner attached to the front of the building bearing the name of the restaurant.

_Ramen to Die For: Ramen Ogura_

It was probably very cheap and honestly, he didn't have high hopes for the food but he was all for any of her suggestions. He would probably eat out at the sewer if she asked him to. Luckily she didn't, but he could also see her reasoning for choosing this place as well. When picking a date, she had admitted that since this place was so underground, that likely, they wouldn't be recognized or bothered.

At the time, Shinichi had to wonder if she didn't want to be seen with him- if maybe she was embarrassed by him. He knew that wasn't the case but he couldn't help his insecurities. This was their first date after all. She was right to want to keep it secretive. That and after Interview Mania, he didn't want to deal with any press or paparazzi. Every other encounter there had always been an audience. For right now, he wanted it to be just _them_.

Shoving his hands in his jean pockets, he leaned against the wall watching for her. The place was in a dead part of town so barely any cars passed by. He would perk up any time a car came near but when it didn't slow, he would sag back against the building.

Eventually, a taxi pulled up and slowed near the curb. He didn't think she would be arriving like that so at first, he hadn't moved. When he saw her familiar brown locks become visible over the edge of the door however, he scrambled to greet her.

If it hadn't also been her suggestion to meet up separately, he would've felt bad that he hadn't drove her. She had made it very clear however that she would be meeting him there. Again, he wasn't sure if it was because he made her uncomfortable or not but of course he didn't argue. Seeing her step out of a taxi; now he wished he had. Before he could at least offer to pay her fare, she had already done so and the cab was pulling off.

He swallowed hard when his eyes did a quick scan of her frame. She was dressed casually- like him. She was wearing jeans and a black, form fitting shirt. Thankfully, the heat didn't reach his face again but he wanted to curse to himself.

He hadn't seen her in person in so long. He forgot how pretty she was.

When she faced him and gave a bright grin; her violet eyes shining, his breathing hitched.

_Okay. Pull it together. Don't do anything stupid. Be calm, cool, and collected._

It was quite sad really. He was constantly coaching himself in how to talk to her.

"Shinichi-kun!" she greeted happily and he felt any stress he might've had that she _didn't_ want to see him, drift away. From her tone and expression, she seemed happy and if he were bold enough to assume- _excited_.

He felt his heart stutter at how casually she called him. He wondered if it was okay for him to do the same. He wasn't sure though so instead he greeted her with, "Mouri-san." He sounded unsure though and he almost winced as the words came out. That sounded extremely robotic.

_Come on, Kudou. Be calm, cool, and collected_.

She seemed confused herself and her head tilted slightly, but she didn't seem upset or any less happy so he figured he had done right for once.

Her smile only faltered slightly and she blushed. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I came from work," she admitted and he deduced that was likely why she hadn't wanted him to pick her up. He was still hoping it wasn't because he creeped her out but at this stage, he wouldn't doubt if it was.

Hands going back in his pockets, almost like a nervous habit, he nodded. "It's okay. I just got here myself."

_Liar. You got here ten minutes ago and had to have a pep talk in the car_.

He felt his cheeks heat at the thought but thankfully she was already heading to the entrance and didn't see. That and she was too busy thanking him for opening the door for her.

_Be calm, cool, and collected_, he repeated to himself. _Deep breaths, Kudou. Deep breaths_.

Stepping inside, he wasn't very surprised that it wasn't all that fancy or put together. He was actually thankful for that because it made it more casual and he didn't have to worry about dressing to impress. No; it left room to worry about if he should try to hold her hand- put his arm around her? Instead his hand struggled awkwardly behind her as it rose up and down before he just dropped it all together, giving up and deciding it would be best not to.

_Calm, cool, and collected_.

"Ah! Welcome!" A man was standing behind the counter and he greeted them with a loud, booming voice. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like!"

When Ran looked at him, he nodded at her to pick and giving a small smile she moved towards the counter with him following her. As they settled in, the man came closer before his eyes widened.

"Are you Mouri-san's girl?"

Ran looked shocked at first before she nodded slowly, not completely sure yet if that was a good or bad thing she was related to the old man.

"Well, I'll be damned!" the man practically shouted happily before he began laughing and they jerked back in surprise, startled. "That man always came in here raving that his daughter was famous. Always said that after coming from the bar though so didn't think much of it," he admitted.

At the mention of her father's drinking habits, Ran flushed lightly and wouldn't look at either of them. She gave another one of her nervous laughs but he knew by her reaction that she was actually very embarrassed by the statement. It had been the same one she gave him when he called her dad an alcoholic idiot.

His cheeks went red again. _Stop thinking about that, dummy_, he tried to calm himself down, as if worried she could actually hear his thoughts.

Noticing how quiet they were and probably taking that as them being a bit confused, the man's eyes went wide. "Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Ogura Katsumasa."

"Mouri Ran; my dad recommended this place," she said even though he clearly already knew who she was.

When Ogura's eyes moved to him he said, "Kudou Shinichi." Before he finished giving his name, the man's eyes were already getting big again.

Apparently he recognized him too.

"Maybe that man's not as crazy as I thought. His daughter's Miss Universe and her boyfriend is Kudou Shinichi."

Though they were on a date and to be boyfriend and girlfriend was very much the goal-well, for _him_ anyways; they both went red in the face. Neither attempted to deny the words however and the owner didn't take any notice that his words might've been taken the wrong way.

_So she didn't completely recoil at the idea of dating him_.

He took that as a good sign.

"I own this joint and also happen to be the creator of the tastiest ramen- which happens to be our special right now," he added proudly, pointing at the menu.

Looking, Shinichi read the day's special.

_Judge of the Afterlife_?

Shinichi tried to refrain from giving the man a half-lidded glare. He had never heard of this place and what kind of name was that to give a ramen special?

"So what will it be?" he asked way too energetically.

Shinichi and Ran both looked at each other a bit uneasily.

"I-I guess the special then," Ran stammered with a nervous chuckle and he just nodded not really wanting to prolong this conversation. He didn't come here to talk to the owner.

_Geez_. Old man Mouri was a booze hound but he wasn't a lunatic when compared to this guy.

_Crap. That's the kind of thoughts that got you in trouble in the first place, idiot._

Red face darkening, she actually noticed this time and he coughed as if clearing his throat looking away in an attempt to hide his face. The last thing he wanted was for her to ask why he was turning another shade. She had been nice enough to let it slide the first time- or so he assumed. Mainly, she hadn't commented about it. That surely wouldn't happen a second time though and he would be a fool to try and test that.

The wait for the food wasn't long at all. In fact, they barely got a few words in before the man was bringing two steaming bowls out. Shinichi was hungry, but he was beginning to think this hadn't been the best place to go- especially to go unnoticed or have a decent, private conversation. He had to wonder how trustworthy this guy was.

Would he call the press?

Would he call her dad?

Shinichi prayed to whatever higher being there was that neither of those would happen. If he had to choose however, he'd take the press any day over being introduced to her father as her boyfriend. Kogoro didn't hate him, but he certainly didn't like him either. He had to wonder how it would go down once they did meet again. Surely if they continued this he would have to be introduced to her family correctly.

That was a very big '_if_'. He had to get through the first date before getting to that point. It was a bit soon to be thinking about meeting the parents.

_One step at a time_, he tried to cool his nerves.

When his bowl was placed in front of him, he had to admit, it didn't look . . . right. The bamboo shoots that were mixed in looked too thick and he glanced over at Ran to gauge her reaction. She looked a bit surprised herself but more optimistic than him.

"Alright! Judge of the Afterlife. I expect you both to tell me what you think when you're done," Ogura said enthusiastically as if he already knew what they were going to say would be praise.

Shinichi wasn't so sure.

After giving their thanks, the man actually left them and headed to the back. Shinichi wasn't all that surprised. It really looked like besides them two, this was the only business he had all night. He was starting to be a little more optimistic now, understanding what Ran must've meant.

The owner was a bit extravagant but was friendly and pretty much left them to their meal. And since it wasn't a very popular place, no one besides them and the workers were in the shop. That and turns out the ramen was _amazing_.

They had both taken tentative slurps of the noodles before their eyes went big.

This was the best ramen he had ever had and judging by Ran's expression, it looked to be the same for her.

"This is delicious," she said covering her mouth while she spoke around some food. He wanted to laugh at how unladylike that was for a model or a Miss Universe no less, but he knew with his nerves he'd sound like a joke himself- that or maybe like he was choking and that wasn't worth the risk of _actually_ choking he decided.

"Very ladylike," he grunted and her face flamed red and he instantly wanted to retract his words.

He meant it is as a joke of course but the tenseness of his voice made it sound all the more serious.

_Shit_. He should've at least tried to crack a grin or something.

When she pointedly swallowed her food and actually apologized, he winced when she wouldn't meet his gaze. Her cheeks seemed to be permanently stained red and he had no doubt his looked that way as well.

_Come on, Kudou. Fix this. Be calm, cool, and collected_.

Clearing his throat he said, "So you came from work? I thought you had the day off."

Glancing at him, she looked to be attempting a smile but it looked a bit strained. "I was actually supposed to be in America but I told Chris I had something important to do," she admitted before her eyes flit away from his, a bit panicked.

He had to clear his throat again, glancing away.

Was he that important thing? He wanted to ask but was that too forward? If that was the reason, was that why she got embarrassed? He hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea. She wouldn't say it like that if she stayed for any other reason. . . would she?

"So she came here instead and I was able to work in the morning and have the night off here," she continued.

He was glad. He wanted to tell her that too, but again he wasn't sure if that would be too much too soon. Deep down he felt like he was the reason she stayed but his insecurities wouldn't allow him to completely accept that. What if she stayed for another reason? Then it would be weird he even said anything. It would also sound extremely arrogant for assuming it.

It would be best to just not say anything.

He changed the subject.

"You live in the States?" He honestly wasn't sure. Every time he talked to her, it felt like she was there or about to be. He prayed the answer would be no. How else were they suppose to continue this if it wasn't? Could a relationship really last in two separate countries?

He was panicking again, he realized. _Let her answer first_, he told himself.

Balancing her chin on her hand, she sighed. "It seems like it sometimes but no." She looked sad about that, like she didn't want to go there anymore. Which, if she didn't like it, couldn't she just . . quit? She had to of already made enough for retirement. Now that he knew who she was and now that he actually paid attention, he saw how popular she was.

She was _everywhere_. Magazine covers, music videos, commercials, billboards- even minor characters in television shows or in movies. It was a wonder how he never noticed her before.

"You don't like it there?" he asked as he absentmindedly moved some of the contents of his leftover food with his chopsticks.

"It's nice. Just not home," she shrugged. "And, it's just a lot going on at the worst possible time." Her cheeks tinted slightly and she again wasn't looking at him. And he again had a feeling he was one of the things happening at the worst time.

"I should stop complaining though," she chuckled. "It's actually nice there even though I'm working. My English isn't the best but I'm getting there," she added. "Have you ever been?"

His eyebrow ticked at her question. Had he ever been to America? Looking at her, he said slowly, "My dad is Kudou Yusaku." It was pretty common knowledge to every body with a TV that his parents packed up and moved. His parents had been living in the States since he was in middle school. It had been a huge thing in the press. He could remember that was some of the worst times to run into paparazzi. They always wanted his opinion or to know if he cared his parents basically left him. It took a few months before that all calmed down and he was left alone. That whole fiasco was one of the main reasons that he never enjoyed watching the gossip channels.

"O-oh. Right," Ran stammered and her cheeks went bright again.

Shit. He was doing it again. He hadn't meant to sound so serious. On top of that, he might've even sounded like he was gloating. He had to keep reminding himself that they were practically strangers. She didn't know how he acted as a person or when he was being serious or joking. She hadn't known at first who his dad even was. And how hypocritical he sounded making her feel stupid for not knowing that when he himself hadn't known who she was.

Could he ever get this right? If he wasn't stumbling over his feet around her, he was being a complete ass. To be honest, at this point he didn't know which one was worse. Because right now it was either act like a jerk or act like a bumbling, heart stricken fool.

_Fix it, Kudou. Fix it! Calm, cool, collected_!

It got worse and worse. It just kept going downhill from there and at one point there was even a strained silence at the table. Everything he was saying- every response he would give, sounded either snide, cocky, arrogant or a combination of all three. He had basically called her stupid and though he hadn't flat out did that, he could tell that was how he was making her feel.

She had asked him a question about their home stadium, wondering if he knew something. His response had been, of course he knew! What kind of soccer player would he be if he didn't know about his home stadium? She asked him if he had breaks often and his genius idea had been to say he worked too hard and often and never had breaks. It made it sound like this dinner they were having had actually been a burden on him and she readjusted in her chair uneasily.

All these small questions she was asking just to get to know him a little better and he knew the image he was painting for her wasn't looking good for him. He was making himself sound like a self-absorbed punk that had his head so far up his own ass- and that couldn't be further from the truth.

Finally, after another uncomfortable lull in their conversation, they decided it was time to go and he paid the tab. She waited for him by the exit and even though he was a jerk, she still thanked him for the meal. When they got outside, they paused again and he wasn't sure what to say or do.

_Be calm. Be cool. Be collected. She got a cab here, Kudou. Use your brain._

"Do you need a ride home?" He wasn't sure if it was because he was upset with himself and he was disappointed in everything now, but he hated the way the question sounded coming out of his mouth. Did that sound insulting too?

Biting her lip and debating, he got the sinking feeling that she wanted to say no but was too nice to do so.

"I actually live nearby. I can just walk," she tried to smile reassuringly but it wasn't really reaching her eyes like when they first met up for the night. They had stopped doing that about half way through their dinner.

"Uh. . . o-okay," he stuttered, clearly sounding uncomfortable and they both stood there for a minute looking at each other- neither knowing what to do or what to say.

Should he tell her he'll call her? Should he ask her if they can do this again? Before he could decide, she was already speaking.

"Oh, well . . have a good night then. . . Kudou-kun," she said slowly and he felt something shift in him when she called him by his surname. And it wasn't good. She was looking as disappointed as he felt and obviously the name change meant she wasn't comfortable enough with him anymore to call him anything else. They had taken a step back instead of forward and he didn't know how he felt about that quite yet.

Giving him one last, unsure grin, she turned away and started walking down the sidewalk. He took a second, watching her go. Her brown hair swaying back and forth with her steady pace.

She didn't look back once.

Yet he was stuck- frozen in place watching her go. He didn't want to take his eyes off her.

Slowly, he gave one last glance before he began walking to his parked car, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. As he reached his car door, it had bubbled and turned into something angry. This feeling was worse even than how he felt after thinking he commit social suicide on live television. This was worse than figuring out he called her dad a crazy drunk. This was worse than thinking she stood him up at the soccer games.

And it was because he knew he had an actual shot and he _blew it._

He was bummed. He was frustrated. He was mad. And all of it was directed at himself whereas the other times, he had someone else to blame. There was no one else to blame this time and he felt the full brunt of it crushing him. The disappointment weighing down on his chest and making it hard to think or even focus on anything else.

The night had not gone anything like he imagined or even wanted. It had been short, abrupt, and uncomfortable because of him. What he couldn't believe was that he was about to go home like this. He felt like he had been through too much- _dodged_ way too many misunderstandings for this to happen to him. After all they had done to just have this one night and have it end like this.

After he had been publicly humiliated and ridiculed by his peers and any news source out there. After she had bared that same humiliation for him- _with him._

She had skipped out on going to another country for him. He knew she did even though she hadn't flat out said it- _he knew she did_. And he was so frustrated with himself that he was done playing the shy and unsure game. She didn't go to America for _him_. She stayed in Japan for a _single_ night, _for him_.

And he blew it. She called him _Kudou_-_kun_. She never called him that. It was always _Shinichi-kun_ and that's how he wanted it to stay. Was there any possible chance that someone or some other interview would get him out of this one?

No, he had to get it together. He couldn't take anymore risks. He couldn't keep saying he could fix it the next time he saw her. If this kept happening, there wasn't going to _be_ a next time. He refused to end the night like this.

Forget being calm. Forget being cool. Acting cool hadn't got him anywhere. It made him look like an ass.

Dropping his hand that had been gripping the handle to his car door, he spun around and started marching back to the sidewalk determinedly. When he didn't see her at first, he panicked. He refused to leave like this though. He would call her if he had to. It would be another of the most embarrassing things he ever did, but for her, he would do it.

When he reached the end of the block was when he saw her and he had to wonder if she walked fast to get away from him or if he really stood at his car thinking for that long. He didn't dwell on it for much longer and instead of walking, he jogged to catch up with her.

She must've heard him coming because she paused before glancing behind her confused. When she saw it was him, she turned around completely and waited for him. She gasped when he reached her, noticing how winded he was from running after her and he realized how crazy he must've looked to her right now.

He didn't care.

"Kudou-kun-!"

"_I'm sorry_," he interrupted her and her eyes went wide but she stayed silent, probably from surprise.

"I-I know I sounded like a jerk- like an _ass_," he corrected and he didn't even care that he was cursing in front of her. It was true. "I was just- I was _nervous_. I wanted to impress you. I know I probably sounded arrogant but I was actually shocked when you called me. I didn't think you would and then when we actually made plans to meet each other, I was _freaking out_. I was literally sitting in my car for ten minutes before you arrived, having a full blown panic attack on if you would like me or not."

At this point his face was a scorching red- especially cause he hadn't exactly planned on admitting that last one. There was no taking it back now though and he swallowed hard. There wasn't really anything left to lose at that point. There was no need to lie or be secretive over his feelings anymore. This was it. If anything was going to happen between them- it had to be _now_. He feared that if they walked away from each other now and after that _terrible_ dinner he put them through- she'd never glance back.

"I just wanted this to work out so bad. I wanted you to like me. I _want_ you to like me," he finally said and his chest was still heaving not just from the jog, but now from his outburst and panic.

She was silent and there was really only two ways this could play out.

_Please don't walk away from me_.

He was sure his eyes were as pleading as his thoughts.

Ran's eyes were still wide and huge as she stared at him in surprise, even after he finished. They had softened somewhat at his last words however and though her cheeks were pink as well from his admission, a smile began to form across her face.

"I do like you, Shinichi-kun," she said gently, looking up at him shyly.

Her words filled him with so many emotions, one of them being shock. He had not been expecting her to say that. He insulted her basically every time he saw her and she was _still_ willing to give him a chance?

"We all get nervous, Shinichi-kun. You think I wasn't nervous?" she asked with a small giggle and quick shrug of her own. It made him realize belatedly that he must've said that last part out loud as well.

"I'll admit; I was a bit confused when I saw your interview. After our first meeting and the few times we spoke with each other, I thought you didn't like me much," she admitted while looking at her hands nervously and tangling her fingers with each other.

Shinichi was floored. "I was literally tripping over myself when you started talking to me." Again, his mouth was getting away from him and his already red cheeks scorched brighter. He guessed there was no point in denying or trying to hide how anxious she made him but it didn't make it any less humiliating. She said she got nervous but she always appeared so calm and collected- how he _tried_ to be. She had this natural grace, this ethereal femininity to her that he always felt inadequate standing next to her. They weren't even on the same level, yet she wanted him to believe that he made her just as scared.

"Well, you did call my dad a drunken fool basically." And when she saw the way his face paled, she laughed letting him know she wasn't angry. Even then, he still felt the need to do something he should've did that night.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I had no idea that was your dad. There's no excuse but if I had known, _I swear_ I would've _never_-" He shook his head at a loss for words for how stupid he could be sometimes.

"Shinichi-kun, my dad _is_ a drunken fool," she laughed showing that if she had been offended, she clearly wasn't anymore. That or she was now realizing that anything rude he might've said was a result of his nervousness around her and to take it seriously. "To be honest, the look on your face when you realized he was my dad told me you understood your mistake," she admitted. "That and it was sort of priceless."

Head laying back, he gave a sigh of relief. What did he do to deserve her forgiveness over anything he's said to her? He didn't care that she basically made fun of his panic. She could say whatever she wanted about him just so long as she didn't walk away from him.

She must've saw that he was still stressing about it and she gave another small smile. "It's okay, Shinichi-kun. I swear. It was embarrassing but I think we can both agree we've had an equal share of that," she said, her voice sounding slightly strained.

Breathing out evenly to try to slow his beating heart now that he had nothing to be panicked about anymore, he cleared his throat. "Can I walk you home? Or give you ride?" The question sounded so timid, like he was sure the answer would be no. He hoped it wasn't. He felt like they had just had a break through of sorts. He would hate for it all to end now.

At that, she looked around him. "Where is your car? Did you leave it?" she asked surprised and his flush got darker.

"I-I wasn't thinking and just ran to catch up with you," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He hoped that wouldn't freak her out but by her expression he knew it didn't.

Her smile got bigger. "Well, I really do live close by so you can walk with me if you'd like."

Bobbing his head up and down and thankful that that _hadn't_ been a lie she came up with just to get away from him, he swallowed hard. "I'd like that."

"You are a dummy, by the way," she started as they started down the sidewalk again. Her words had him jerking back, looking at her confused.

_What did he do this time?_

She laughed at his dumbfounded and wary look. He knew around her he was one, but it didn't mean he appreciated or liked that she noticed that.

"I mean, of course I was interested in you."

Shinichi felt slightly annoyed. She was so beautiful. How was he supposed to know or even feel confident enough to think that? But once he fully registered her words, a whole other feeling began to flourish in his chest. All the while, she was avoiding looking at him completely and he realized she didn't much enjoy telling him this.

"I did talk to you first, remember? Obviously you had already impressed me enough," she said in a small and timid voice; her eyes watching her feet as they matched pace.

Shinichi was stumped by her words. He was ecstatic- but he was _stumped_. How was he supposed to say he thought she was a fan of his. That or she had caught him staring at her and he thought she went over there to tell him to knock it off.

Instead of admitting that- _he had gone through enough embarrassment for the night_; he tried to push her for more. "Did you really go to every single one of my games?" he asked curiously, his eyes focusing on her expression intently.

This time, _her_ cheeks flushed and she looked straight ahead even though he stared right at her. "Do you really have a poster of me?" she countered easily.

"_Touché_," he grumbled under his breath with a face just as red as hers and they both were refusing to look at the other now. He'd let it go. . _. for now_. He didn't mind being honest with her but he didn't need her asking what poster he had of her.

It was honestly quite amusing when you thought about it. The two had already confessed to each other on live TV yet neither could admit it directly without their face heating. Even now, after they both really did say it to each other in person, _face to face_\- he still felt that unsureness around her, like there was the possibility the feeling wasn't mutual. Like this all might be a joke.

The only thing that reassured him this wasn't the case was her own reaction. It made him decide that likely, she was experiencing the same confusing emotions he was. She could say in an interview she thought he was cute, she could hunt his manager down and drill him for a week demanding to leave a message, she could make plans to meet him for a date- but she couldn't even look him in the eye when she said how she held the same interest in him that he had for her.

No, the confession seemed like she had to pry it from her own two lips.

In a way, he thought it was . . cute. He liked her subtlety. He liked how it seemed instead of words, she had an easier time expressing her feelings through her actions. It sent the same thrill through him that he received the moment she told Suzuki she thought he was cute. She was the opposite to him. She could be so confident when she wasn't looking him in the face whereas he wasn't exactly confident around her yet, but knowing she was with him and having the reassurance that she was there in person for him- it calmed his heart more than any of her texts she ever sent him.

_He wished he had her subtlety_.

With a frown she didn't notice, he let his gaze slide down between them where her hand rested just next to his.

Unlike her, what he struggled with was _acting_. His mouth could run for days as he realized when it started this whole mess. But something as simple as wanting to hold her hand filled him with more anxiety than watching his interview with Sonoko on repeat for a week. He'd rather get torn apart by the gossip channels than have her pull away from him.

As was always the case, he was too stuck in his head to even try it. There was always a thought or two to take him down a pint. In this case he wished he had the confidence to ignore them. But they were too loud for him to even dare doing that.

_How do you know she wants to hold your hand? If she did, wouldn't she of done it herself? You're lucky she even allowed you to walk her home! Shouldn't that be enough!_

Startling him, the sensation of small, soft fingers gently brushed against his. It felt like her fingers were slightly prying his closer to hers and his gaze snapped to her face instead. She was staring straight ahead but her cheeks were turning pink cluing him in that she was well aware that he was staring and she was well aware of what her fingers were doing.

Eyes snapping ahead himself, he could feel the heat crawling up his neck again. She had definitely noticed him scrutinizing her hand and unlike how he would've usually been beating himself up in his head, a small grin slowly began to form on his blushing face.

_Subtle_.

Feeling more confident now, deciding that he could be subtle too- he let his fingers drift towards hers, letting his pinky wrap around hers, pulling her hand closer to his. He didn't look directly at her but from the corner of his eye, he saw how the action surprised her. It made him worry she would retract her hand. Maybe he misread her. Maybe it had been an accident.

She didn't. She left her hand to brush against his and it made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

How was it that something he struggled so hard to even _think_ about, she did so easily as if it were the simplest thing? They weren't holding hands completely but just the simple sensation of her fingers drifting over his had him gulping under his breath.

If her actions made him this nervous, he could only guess how his sudden questions made her feel. He didn't want to scare her off.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot- about the games, I mean," he clarified when she looked at him confused. "I thought that might've been a lie from Suzuki-san when you hadn't shown up to my last three games. Honestly, I thought you were making fun of me in your interview when you never used the tickets I sent you," he admitted.

Forgetting her embarrassment, her mouth dropped open and she looked at him horrified. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry. I had been out of the country then!"

"It's okay," he chuckled. He could hear the honesty in her voice, her eyes looking panicked but earnest. It wasn't like he brought it up to make her feel guilty but her reassurances were a nice thing to hear. "I figured that when we finally exchanged numbers which, by the way- how'd you get my manager's number?" He knew not even a full minute ago he was scolding himself for being too pushy, but he couldn't help but ask for more. He felt like he heard so much about her from other people. He wanted to hear it from her mouth.

Looking embarrassed, she groaned. "I had to ask Sonoko for it. Apparently she had it after that whole interview you did with her on the carpet- which I'm sorry about that," she gave him an apologetic wince.

He only shrugged. At the time he had been annoyed but it was hard to be mad about that still when it got him to where he was now. Walking Mouri Ran home after a date. Whether that had been Suzuki's intention or not- that's where her interview got him and that was alright in his book.

"My manager said you called a lot. I hadn't known." He felt it was crucial that she know that. He would've never let that madness go on for as long as it did knowing she was trying to reach him. But his manager hadn't deemed it as important as he would've liked and Shinichi frowned. "He didn't tell me until the night I called you. I literally picked up the phone to dial you while I was listening to his message."

That had been an embarrassing scene that he had no desire to revisit in his head. Again though, it was hard to be so critical of something that actually turned out very well for him. He had mixed feelings about his blunders that night.

"I figured that's what happened," she sighed while looking a bit uncomfortable. "He must've thought I was insane." She shook her head as if trying to shake a painful thought.

"I actually talked to him about that," he told her honestly. He hadn't been very happy with his manager and could remember how frustrated Keiichiro had been when confronted. "Apparently after your interview, fans were calling in claiming to be you in order to get my phone number. You were just more persistent, I guess," he gave a smirk that he hadn't meant her to see and she blushed again.

"I-I got a bit nervous when you hadn't at least reached out to Sonoko to contact me," she admitted embarrassedly and Shinichi could imagine the smug look on Kaito's face if he were to ever figure out his plan would've been the best one.

"She probably would've tapped the phone line and posted it all over social media," he grumbled under his breath not meaning to say that out loud. Ran heard though and she actually giggled.

"That does sound like her," she said through small laughs and though he hadn't meant it to be funny- he couldn't help but stare at her wide eyed and a light flush to his cheeks, his mouth falling open the slightest bit.

He wanted her to always look at him like that.

* * *

Like she said, she did live near the restaurant and they reached her place sooner than he would've liked. It was an apartment and he walked her to her door which happened to be on the top floor. The entire time, he let his shoulder and hand brush against hers. He never felt her pull away or try to put some distance between them though so he figured she didn't mind.

At her door and as she dug in her purse for her key, he stood watching her anxiously. He never did this before. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to _do_? Surely it was too soon to kiss her but . . . wasn't that how all first dates ended? Well- _good_ ones anyway which he hoped she considered this to be one.

"Thank you for walking me home . . . and for dinner," she added with a grin and he was relieved she hadn't noticed the battle going on inside his head.

He nodded a bit jerkily. "Maybe we can do this again . . ?" he asked hopefully and leaving it up to her to decide.

Biting her lip, she nodded and he stood there for a second looking at her. He didn't want to leave yet. He had wasted so much of their night during dinner and now that it was going good, he didn't want their date to end. She must've understood that because she gave a shy smile.

"Text me when you get home?" she requested sweetly and there was no way he would forget to. He would probably have the message composed and ready to send before he even walked through his front door. The realization that she cared enough to request that of him though made his chest feel all fluttery again.

How long had it been since someone asked that of him? His mother when he was still in junior high?

He swallowed hard, his eyes not moving from hers. "I will." And suddenly he remembered her flight tomorrow. She'd be leaving again for at least a week and who knew how long it would be before they could see each other like this again.

"Call me when you land?"

She seemed surprised he asked that. It must not of seemed like something he'd do. It honestly wasn't, but she made him say or do things he would've never dreamed of doing before he met her. Things he always made fun of Hattori for doing when he first met Toyama-san.

Now he was beginning to understand.

"I will," she said softly, with the beginnings of a smile tugging up the corner of her lips.

After that, it was silent and they were back to staring at each other again with him shifting feet every once in awhile.

They were stalling. He could feel it. He didn't want to just leave. He felt like he had to do something first. But sadly, he had practice early in the morning and clearly she had stuff to do tomorrow as well. He couldn't just stand outside her door all night till he got the courage to do what he wanted.

A bit reluctantly, he told her goodnight. It felt like he was signifying the night was over and he hated that. He wanted more time with her. More time where he wasn't a complete push over. Based off her expression though, he had a feeling they would have more time again. This wouldn't be the end for them and that thought gave him enough power to actually turn to leave after she bid her goodnight to him.

And though he was happy and more than a little satisfied with the way their date was ending, he couldn't help but feel like he was leaving too soon. His body was telling him do something that his head was telling him not to even dare try.

He made it about half way down the hall before he made his decision. Pausing, he only took a second longer before he spun on his foot and came right back.

This time, she hadn't heard him come back. Grabbing her arm that wasn't trying to shove her key in the lock, he tugged her to him and before he could convince himself not to- he placed his mouth firmly to her cheek.

He had closed his eyes on instinct so he didn't really see her reaction. But he _heard_ it and she gasped in surprise.

But she didn't pull away or push him off.

Straightening; he had to lean down to reach her cheek since he was taller than her- he pulled away with a red face. He was definitely not confident when it came to acting.

She still seemed to be in a state of shock. Her face was just as red as his and her eyes were huge. As he took in the way her mouth dropped open slightly, he was having a hard time deciding if maybe he messed up.

_That's what they did in the movies_! he thought in a panic before his own thoughts began to turn on him again. Of course he shouldn't base his decisions off movies! Those were always over dramatized and scripted!

_Yeah, that's why there're movies, idiot_!

His mouth fell open and all he could do was gape at her in shock of his own stupidity. "I- I'm sorry, Mouri-" he tried to sputter out an apology but she interrupted him.

"_Ran_," she firmly interrupted him and his mouth snapped shut.

_Did she mean. . . ?_

Her mouth was set determinedly and her eyes didn't shy away from his even though she was blushing like crazy again.

"Call me Ran," she reiterated clearly with the same sure and determined look in her violet eyes.

Rendered a bit powerless under her unwavering stare, he was back to gulping down his nerves before nodding.

She wanted him to call her by her name.

Without any titles?

At this point, he highly doubted his face would ever be able to return to it's natural color.

"O-okay," he stuttered and he actually felt the good nature to chuckle at himself. Here she was, giving him the permission to do something he had wanted to do since he first saw her that night but never felt confident enough to try.

"Goodnight, Ran."

Shinichi had to wonder again if he did something wrong when her cheeks went a vibrant shade. He almost frowned to himself though. That wouldn't make much sense. She told him to call her that. Maybe she just wasn't used to being called that.

He liked the idea of that. If he were the only one to call her so personably.

"G-goodnight, Shinichi."

He on the other hand was definitely not used to anybody calling him by his first name. Besides his father, no one ever tried saying his name without the proper honorific. His mother was another story but what she called him was so much more embarrassing that he refused to repeat it.

His first name coming from her lips so casually though- it had him experiencing feelings he still didn't even know how to place. He didn't know what they were and he for sure hadn't ever felt them with another person besides her before. All he knew was that he could get used to hearing her call him that any time.

And he hoped he would hear it again soon.

* * *

**A/N~**

**This chapter was a pain in my booty- let me tell you! I'm so sorry to anyone I told that it would be out sooner, I just struggled a lot more with this one than the other two chapters and to be honest without hislips helping me out and reading over it for me I doubt it would've ever seen the light of day. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm proud to say that with last chapters measly 4K words, this is a whopping 13K.**

**Thanks again for all the comments and kudos and follows! They make me smile so much and I read every last message! 3 as usual, I'm open to any feedback or suggestions! Let me know what you thought and hopefully I'll see ya soon with the next part :D**


	4. Chapter 4 To DTR

**A/N~** **I'm sorry this has taken so long and I hope the length of this chapter helps make for that. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: To DTR

From that point, everything seemed to move so fast but at the same time- not fast enough. They saw each other multiple times after their date, and each time he learned something new about her.

For example; she was apparently born and raised in Beika- just like him. In fact, she would've gone to the same high school if it wasn't for her parents split for those few years. According to her, they ended up reconnecting at one of her shows and got back together- though her dad still tests her mother's patience constantly. That's why they had been able to correspond so well at Ramen Ogura. They both still lived in Beika, which he was extremely pleased about.

It made seeing her so much easier. It was already hard to match days when they both were working constantly but even if she worked or he did, as long as she wasn't out of the country or he wasn't away, they could at least meet for a dinner. And he still fumbled around her quite a bit only this time, he had a feeling she knew and understood it was his nerves because she'd simply smile and hold his hand.

Of course there were the dreaded moments where Ran did in fact have to travel. Sometimes he did as well but it would never be as far as she had to go. Shinichi hated not being able to see her in person. Admittedly, her absence had him reaching out to her even more than he usually did.

He didn't want her thinking he was obsessive or controlling and couldn't even bear to be without her for a few days. He couldn't help it though. Shinichi wasn't used to being like this. He never had anybody he cared enough about to constantly want to know what they were doing and where they were.

He wasn't used to missing someone.

So he made sure they stayed in touch. Somewhere deep down he was worried. They had barely just started- barely had any foundation for whatever . . _this_ was. He didn't want to risk losing what little they had.

When they weren't able to see each other in person, he made sure they were constantly messaging and calling each other. It didn't matter if he had to stay up late or wake up early- he never missed a single call. Not that he didn't reach out to her. They just had already established that since his schedule rarely changed, it would be easier for both to go off of hers.

And so a pattern was made. They had their rhythm. They had a norm now and it was honestly a bit weird for him to take in. It was so surreal. He didn't think he would make it this far with anybody, let alone _her._ So used to being on his own and not thinking about anything else but himself and work- it was a change. A welcome one but still indeed a change.

Not only was it odd for him to actually have someone he cared to check on, it was an even weirder sensation to have someone constantly call to check on him. Shinichi always thought that would annoy him; that it would make him feel restricted, having someone constantly asking about his whereabouts and what he was doing.

It wasn't. It was different- a _good_ different.

It was an adjustment that he appreciated. It caused a feeling within him that he hadn't realized he actually wanted. So content with being just with himself, he hadn't understood what he had been missing out on.

It made him wonder what else had been lost to him. And he wanted to find that out with Ran.

They were moving forward. It was slowly because of how busy they were but progress was still progress. Though he couldn't help but wish for more. Every time he walked her to her door or spoke with her on the phone till he was about to pass out; he wanted more time. He couldn't get enough. There was no limit that was too much for him with her. The breathers he had to take when Kuroba pushed his patience or the eye roll he gave any time his mother called him that ridiculous pet name- he never felt that frustration with Ran. Things that usually annoyed him, didn't bother him anymore so long as it was Ran doing it.

And he wasn't sure if this was some fresh relationship high he was feeling but he never wanted it to end. He couldn't imagine not being excited every time he saw her. He couldn't see how it would be possible for his heart _not_ to skip a beat when she said his name or smiled at him.

They had been talking for weeks now. It had been a little more than a month at this point and they were still moving up. His teammates on numerous occasions would tease him about the happy glow he'd come into practice with. It didn't take them long to figure out what caused it and the fact he hadn't told them anything about his meeting with Ran and progression afterwards was futile. Their jokes were more relentless than when they ambushed his live interview. But though he didn't like being teased, he would admittedly be too distracted to even get angry. If not that then simply . . . too . . happy.

Which he had never been. He hadn't been depressed by any means but after experiencing what this felt like- experiencing _this_ kind of happiness; he had to wonder if he really had been satisfied with his life before her. He had a feeling he wouldn't be if he ever lost her.

What was happening to him? When had he gone so mushy? Were they moving too fast? Were his feelings _growing_ way too fast?

_No_. The thought would come to him so loudly and resound firmly within his heart. They weren't moving too fast. If anything, he wanted them to move faster. The real question was if Ran wanted the same. Was he moving too fast for her?

Every time he saw her in person, they held hands now automatically. It was one of those things they had normalized now and since it was also one of the only ways he knew he was allowed to touch her- he never missed a chance. That and kissing her on the cheek. She never recoiled or said anything against it and until then, he refused to give that up.

Each time he did it though, another urge was surfacing. An urge he had been getting since that first time he walked her home.

Shinichi wanted to kiss her. On the mouth.

And he also had no idea how he was going to come about that. Was he even allowed to? If he tried would she lean away or shove him back?

He felt ridiculous and so inexperienced worrying about this. How easy it must be for others to do this. How simple it must've been. And he was dating a model; he was dating _Miss Universe_. There was no way he could allow himself to screw this up. Though Ran seemed docile and maybe not as experienced as he had originally thought, he could only assume that someone as beautiful as her had at least _kissed_ someone. He of course had as well but it was awhile ago and . . . not very good.

Shinichi winced at the thought and the awkward memory. He definitely did not want a repeat of that with Ran. But how else was he supposed to initiate it? Surely he couldn't ask. . . That was just awkward in itself and would kill the mood- if there was one to begin with!

_How do you set the mood_?

It made him muss up his hair with how hard he was thinking about this.

Finally, one night, he decided he was just going to go for it.

Ran had been away for almost a week so the anticipation was already there- if it had ever disappeared. There was no shortage on nerves and want. And then he saw her in her short red dress that seemed to cling to her very skin and his mouth went dry.

_Definitely no shortage_.

Seeing her dressed like that definitely solidified what he wanted but it also had him worrying. It made him nervous. And when he got nervous, he fumbled- _a lot_.

He just knew something would go wrong.

That night, they had decided on going somewhere nice. Their usual spot at the ramen shop was no longer an option for them, sadly. Well, it was if they didn't mind being gawked at as they ate.

Apparently someone had spotted one of them leaving there and the place was suddenly _flooded_. Her dad had complained to her about the last time he went. That Ran had seemingly stole the one quiet place he could find in this city. Luckily he had no idea it had been Shinichi they spotted and not Ran but he didn't really need to know that yet. . .

So instead, Shinichi booked a fancy restaurant. He knew Ran still didn't like the idea of people recognizing them and talking to them as they ate so he simply rented out the place for the night. There wouldn't be any staring and they'd have their privacy they so rarely got.

Ran had been appreciative but also baffled when she found out what he did. She couldn't believe that he actually paid to have the entire restaurant bought out for the night. Shinichi merely shrugged it off. He had a lot of money and he didn't mind using it on her. In fact, he preferred it. He just found it slightly amusing that even though she had to be raking in some big checks, she still seemed to live so frugally. She lived like she was on a budget.

That had led to him learning something else about her. Apparently her father and her had gone through a bit of a financial crisis while she was in high school. She admitted she feared that happening to her and that she would never risk herself falling into that situation again.

Shinichi felt a bit like a jerk. He had never experienced a . . . financial crisis. His mother was an actress and his father an author and now he was a famous athlete. He never knew struggle and he had a feeling he never would when it came to money. It was a bad habit of his to just assume all his friends and acquaintances had the same sort of upbringing as himself. Hattori's father was police chief of Osaka. Kuroba's was a famous magician along side his mother. All of the people in his life were from an upper class lifestyle so he had sort of assumed she had been as well. Learning that wasn't the case at all for her, pressed him even further to want to take her somewhere extravagant.

Of course before he knew that, Shinichi had wanted to take her somewhere nice anyway. They had always been going to Ramen Ogura and while the ramen was good and no offense to Ogura-san, but he wanted to take her somewhere fancier. Somewhere that she deserved.

And he could only think of one place.

The Bell Top restaurant, at the top of the Beika District Center. The very restaurant that his father proposed to his mother.

As they drove there, he got red at the thought. Of course he wouldn't be doing _that_ tonight and she obviously would have no idea the meaning this place held for his family- but _he_ did. And that was enough.

Shinichi didn't know what had him on edge more. Between her tiny red dress, the fact they were sitting at the exact table his parents had been, or that he was planning on making a move- his mind and thoughts were all over the place. She had been able to tell too which had made it even more nerve rattling.

It made him want to try again another time. Maybe he could bring it up the next time they saw each other. That's all his thoughts were consisting of as he took her home. Ways to convince himself to chicken out and talk himself out of it.

That same determination he had felt the night of their first date hit him hard however and he knew he would at least try. If she pushed him away, it would no doubt hurt. He wouldn't be able to lie and say it wouldn't bother him. But at least he would know where he stood with her.

So there they were, at her door.

He was going to do it.

She had looked surprised when he grabbed her shoulders firmly and he had a moment of panic.

_Was she going to shove him back? Was this okay?_

But almost as if realizing what he wanted, her already pink cheeks went darker but her eyes slid shut as she leaned closer. His heart was beating so loud in his chest.

_She was letting him! He was going to do it!_

Heart pumping furiously and blood rushing in his ears, he closed his eyes and leaned in. It felt like slow motion and suddenly he was becoming aware of everything. His senses were heightened. Discreetly he felt the weight of her hands that were resting against his chest and he had to wonder when that happened. Beyond the blood rushing in his hears he could hear a pounding so loud he couldn't tell if it was her heart or his.

_Calm down heart! Be still!_

And then a sharp gasp cut through whatever perfect bubble they had formed and both of them straightened abruptly.

Noticing just who had interrupted them, Ran's face bled red and he just got a feeling of dread.

"Did I just interrupt the first kiss?!" Suzuki said with a horrified gasp and Shinichi had to refrain from glaring.

He hadn't seen Suzuki in person since his horrendous interview on the carpet. And he hadn't planned on meeting with her again. Honestly he had been hoping she was kidding when she said Ran and her were best friends.

The fact she was standing outside her door told him that he was dumb for wanting that.

Her question flustered Ran even more and she stuttered incoherently. More than a little frustrated, Shinichi's jaw clenched before he sighed roughly.

"Yeah, Suzuki, you did," he said flatly as he threw his head back trying to hide his anger. Already Ran wasn't looking at him and he could feel the emotional retreat. He could just _feel_ her pulling back.

Sonoko's eyes widened and he knew it was from his honesty. Which she only got because of how pissed off he was.

It was the reporter's turn to blush and mouth falling open, she actually stumbled out an apology. As if thinking this could erase the fact she ruined whatever mood he had initiated, she pushed past them and unlocking the door. She gave a toothy grin.

"I'll be inside, Ran. You guys take your time," she winked and the model was so red he could feel the heat radiating off her.

Ran looked so uncomfortable. He would have to be a fool and an asshole to attempt to kiss her again. Clearly whatever she had been feeling earlier was gone and the charged air that had surrounded them deflated. It was now awkward and tense and just . . _uncomfortable_.

He was so damn angry he wanted to scream. He probably would once he was in the privacy of his car. It was wrong to take it out on her but right now he was so frustrated he wanted to walk away.

All night he had been thinking of this. Had spent every minute wondering how he was going to even attempt this. And once he had decided and she was willing; she was going to _let_ him- damn Suzuki showed up.

_Angry didn't even begin to cover it_.

"Shinichi?" She was finally looking at him again but her face wasn't any less red. It was clear she was still embarrassed but now there was also a hint of concern.

She could tell he was upset.

In realization, his features softened and though he was still very much irritated, he felt slightly calmer. He didn't want what just happened to be the way they ended their night. He didn't want it to be the tone they ended on. It was frustrating but he'd see her again and hopefully their would be another time that they _wouldn't_ get interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry," she shook her head while staring at his chest, ashamed. "I forgot she was staying the night with me. That was my fault."

Shinichi's eyes widened. She thought he was upset with her? That's what her apology sounded like.

"Don't be," he said easily. "It was getting late anyway. I should probably go," he tried to smile to show he wasn't mad at her. He wasn't. He was mad at an obnoxious reporter that always seemed to find a way to make his life harder.

For the briefest moment he thought he saw disappointment flash in her eyes. But as quick as it had come, it was gone.

After that they sort of just stood there, looking at each other. Neither looked like they wanted to move or leave. He knew he didn't and the fact she was still staring at him while biting her lip had him hoping she was feeling the same.

He just couldn't try it again though- no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't want her to think he was trying to force it.

But walking away without doing anything was out of the question. They had their norm. He could stick with that.

Leaning forward again, he didn't notice this time that her eyes had slid shut again and her lips puckered in anticipation. Instead, his mouth pressed gently into the smooth skin of her cheek as they had been every time he saw her in person.

When he stood to his full height again, he noticed how her eyes fluttered open almost confusedly. He didn't want to push his luck though. He was lucky enough that she allowed that.

"Goodnight, Ran. I'll call you tomorrow," he promised before he went to leave.

But suddenly something was tugging on his tie and before he could register that it was her tiny hand, the force of it tightened around his collar and yanked him lower to her height. Her mouth was pressed against his firmly and all he had time to do was widen his eyes in surprise.

His inactivity must've scared her though he'd argue she didn't really give him enough time to do so. As suddenly as she had initiated it, just as quickly she was pulling away with a gasp. Instantly her hands dropped the firm grip she had on his tie and instead she was putting up her hands apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry!" She was saying again and soon she was rambling. "I thought that's what you wanted! I didn't mean to overstep!"

The entire time he could only stare at her- baffled by what she just did. Slowly a hand came up to brush against his mouth lightly where her lips had touched his, in shock of what just happened. She was still apologizing frantically in front of him but he could barely hear her let alone understand all of what she was saying. For the first time in his life he thought he just might faint.

But first . . .

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry-!"

Placing both hands on either side of her face, he tugged her mouth towards his at the same time he leaned down and effectively cut off her rant.

He swallowed her gasp of surprise but didn't let it dissuade him. Her actions before proved already that this was what she wanted and he would make damn sure she knew the feeling was mutual.

Slowly but ever more surely, he felt her arms come up to wrap around his neck.

Shinichi couldn't say how long they stood there kissing. It felt like forever but when they separated- not long enough. It hadn't been a seriously drawn out kiss. There was no tongue and their mouths didn't even open. Someone more experienced might say it wasn't even that big a deal.

But to him, it was.

That small amount of contact was enough to have his blood pumping.

When they separated, they were both blushing furiously. He couldn't help the grin that slowly spread across his face though. It didn't even bother him that likely Sonoko was on the other side of the door still, watching through the peep hole. And though Ran looked incredibly red, he saw a shy grin form on her lips as well.

Now he really didn't want to leave. Like every time he felt this way however, he knew he had to. Though he had a rare day off tomorrow, she on the other hand did not. She had a late night flight.

And he was dreading it.

Ran would be going on her longest trip yet. Tomorrow night she would be flying to Rome. From there she would be traveling to Spain and France before eventually flying back home. She would be gone for almost two whole weeks.

And Shinichi was struggling with how he was going to cope. She had never been gone that long. It was already hard the brief separation they had but it was bearable. He didn't know how he was going to react to _two weeks_. He didn't know how _she_ was going to react. Again he was freaking out that this- whatever _this_ was, was still too fresh. It was _too_ _new_ for them to be able to endure distance. He didn't want her to come back and be done with him.

A lot could happen in two weeks.

They were definitely a lot more comfortable with each other but he couldn't help but feel she was so much better than him. Not that he thought she would ever do him wrong while she was away. He just. . . he knew a girl like her had options. Someone that looked like that had a _choice_ and he couldn't fathom how he was her first one. All he could think to do was surround her. Remind her why he was the first choice- why he should be the _only_ choice.

Since she would be leaving for such a long time, he surprised her the next day. Not even considering she'd say no, he bought them two tickets for Tropical Land; the amusement park that had just opened about a month ago.

Ran had looked so surprised when he knocked on her door so early in the morning. She knew he liked to sleep in on his off days but knowing it was his last day with her for awhile, he had no plans on sleeping it away.

He had been standing in front of her nervously, two tickets clenched tightly in his hand as he held them out to her. When all she did was blink and move her gaze from the tickets back to his face, he began to think maybe a surprise wasn't the best idea. That was when he first considered that she might actually say no. So like he usually did, he panicked.

"I'm sorry. I-I know you're busy and you're probably packing. I just thought. . . " He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I know you'll be gone for a long time and I uh . . . just wanted to spend the rest of the day with you before your flight," he finished lamely. And as he said it he just realized how creepy he sounded.

_You just saw her last night. Get a freaking grip, man_.

Suddenly she was grabbing him around the neck to lean up and her lips were pressing against the corner of his mouth in a quick peck.

"Let me just grab my coat," she clapped excitedly before she was running back into her apartment. He was still so shocked by what she did he was left staring wide-eyed and blankly at her now closed door.

_She kissed me again_.

The thought was being repeated in his head over and over but wasn't fully sinking in. When it did, that's when the blush hit him and the giddy excitement.

Was that now a norm for them?

He didn't have time to debate it because soon she was opening the door again wearing a light coat and her bag.

"I'll have to be back by seven if that's okay," she said happily and he nodded before grabbing her hand, pulling her along.

"Are you sure that's enough time? You have your flight tonight," he reminded. Not because he wanted to talk her out of going with him but because he would feel like the biggest jerk ever if she missed her flight for him.

"Since I travel so often I just have a travel bag always set aside," she shrugged happily. "When did you get these tickets anyway?" she asked with a curious smile.

Blushing and clearing his throat at the same time, he averted his gaze from hers. "I uh . . I bought them this morning."

Gosh he sounded so desperate and unprepared. All he knew was that he went to sleep thinking about her, he woke up thinking about her, and he had immediately decided he _would_ be seeing her. The first thing he had seen after the fact was an advertisement for the newly opened theme park- Tropical Land. He had bought the tickets instantly and had looked up all they could do within their time. He knew ahead of time they couldn't stay till close, after all.

Ran hadn't said anything in response to him but her hand seemed to get tighter around his and he could just barely make out the shy smile trying to stretch across her face.

He did something right.

When they pulled into their parking spot, the park had just opened maybe thirty minutes ago. It was already packed and as they sat in the car, they noticed all the families walking towards the entrance.

He could see the thought on her face without her even mentioning anything. She was biting her lip uneasily.

Giving a small smirk to himself, he reached in his back seats and grabbed two baseball caps. Ran watched him curiously but she turned a light pink when he placed a cap over her head gently. Not even thinking about it, he began adjusting her hair and lowering the cap ever so slightly to conceal her even more. Having famous parents, he had become a master of hiding his identity.

Not realizing that the more he touched her the redder she got, he asked, "Do you have your sunglasses still?" When she nodded quietly, he placed them on her face before he began working on himself.

This was their first time walking around in the public eye together. When it was just him, he could blend in easily but with her added into the mix- he wasn't quite sure yet how that would all play out. That was the last thing he wanted for them; to be ambushed while on a date.

Trying to make sure he was properly disguised he turned to her expectantly. "Who do I look like? Do I look normal?"

Never mind what he said could've been the most arrogant thing ever. All she did was give him a cheeky grin and already he knew he wasn't going to like what she said.

"You look like Kuroba Kaito-san," she said.

Shinichi could just feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Ran was already giggling before he could say anything though and the sound had him trying to conceal a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed as he started getting out of the car.

The disguises were working well enough. Since he had already paid and printed their tickets, they didn't need to have any unnecessary interactions with anybody other than to hand their ticket over and walk inside. They were of course greeted enthusiastically like everybody else but other than that, they weren't spared a second glance.

Walking though and looking around, he couldn't help but be anxious. He didn't know what she preferred yet. For all he knew she could be afraid of roller coasters. If that were the case, a fat load of crap a theme park would do for her.

All his doubts were immediately squashed when she excitedly pulled him from ride to ride. They rode the Ferris Wheel, then there was the mystery coaster which proved to be more than entertaining. He felt slightly guilty for laughing at her but he had no idea she was so frightened of ghosts. The only thing that stopped his teases was when she latched onto his arm tightly and was hugging it to her chest. The entire time she was practically walking into him but he didn't mind at all. He had been glad her head was bowed down to hide her eyes so that she didn't see the startled red that took up his features. Besides the fact that she was hugging him, he also quite liked the idea that she felt safe with him- _protected_. It meant she trusted him. They were no longer just acquaintances. Their relationship was thickening and though they never really talked about it, he could see it. He could _feel_ it.

He could see when he caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He could feel it whenever she just touched him. It couldn't all just be one sided. He couldn't be the only one feeling this. Especially after what she did.

When he had researched the park before going to pick her up, he had read about small hidden features that he just knew she would enjoy or like. One of them would've been the fireworks show that they held at every closing but because that wouldn't be an option for them tonight, he learned about something else.

Shinichi hadn't told her where he was taking her. He only had a second to glance at his watch before he was tugging her all the way out of the observation tower and through the center gates of the castle. They would have to run to make it in time and he was pleasantly surprised that his athletic stamina from all those years of playing soccer didn't leave her trailing behind. At first she had stumbled and questioned where they were going but he didn't answer. There was no time if she wanted to see it.

Suddenly he yanked them to halt and she slightly ran into his side but he didn't pay it any mind even when she apologized.

"Shinichi? What are we-?"

"Wait. Just watch," he said and looked around them expectantly. He prayed and hoped to whatever God there was that he hadn't just made a complete fool of himself and that his source was correct. What idiotic excuse would he be able to come with if it nothing happen?

Thankfully, he wouldn't have to worry about that because right when he felt the beginnings of embarrassment and self turmoil settle in his stomach, suddenly jets of water shot up from the ground all around them.

He had pulled them to the direct center so the fountains were surrounding them on all sides in a circle. The streams were coming constant like a watery curtain. Of course he had overlooked the fact that standing this close would actually get them slightly wet and when he felt a slight mist settle on his clothes and skin- he looked at her uneasily.

She wasn't saying anything though and was looking all around them with wide eyes. He couldn't really read her expression but he hoped what he was seeing was awe and wonder.

It was bold of him to assume anything about her. They had only been on speaking terms for about a month yet he was acting like he had known her for so much longer. He felt like he _had_. But the truth was he hadn't and her silence was making him wary.

Nervously he asked, "You like stuff like this . . . right?"

At the sound of his voice her violet eyes connected with his and his breath caught at the shimmery wonder in her gaze. There was a light blush on her face but she gave him the sweetest grin before giving one firm nod. And his heart skipped a beat.

All of a sudden, he felt so relieved that he hadn't misread her. How mortifying it would've been if she turned up her nose or complained about her hair getting wet. Instead she was back to glancing around them and looking up to catch the remnants of a tiny rainbow that could be made out from the mist. When it all finally settled, she glanced at him curiously but still very much happy.

"How did you know about this?" She asked with a almost childlike wonder.

Shinichi shrugged like it was no big deal. "It was on their website," he said easily.

Then Ran was giggling and he gave her a confused glance. "To think the famous Kudou Shinichi loved pretty fountains," she teased but when he glanced away embarrassedly and didn't respond, her giggles slowly tapered off.

He didn't love pretty fountains. Nothing like that would've ever grabbed his attention on a normal day. Not until he met her.

It was certainly not pretty fountains, that he loved.

"You looked this up for me?" Her voice was so soft, so timid but also filled with amazement. It only made him feel more embarrassed and he really wouldn't look at her now. It was so humiliating and he could feel the flush spread down his neck.

He had. She knew he had. So he didn't feel the need to say anything. He was just thankful that no one else had the same idea and they were alone. Having her witness him this flustered was enough. He didn't want an even bigger audience.

It seemed grabbing onto him was becoming a regular habit for her. Not that he would complain because he never wanted her to _not _do that. Not yet used to it however, it did still startle him and make his heart jump in his throat every time she did it.

He should know by now that she used her actions to speak more than her words. Even knowing that though, it didn't surprise him any less when she carefully grabbed his jacket collar, and pulled him down to her height. He had the slight reminder of last night before she was already kissing him firmly on the mouth. And unlike last night, she didn't let his stillness scare her. She stayed pressed against him, giving his brain a chance to catch up with her before he allowed his arms to slowly wind around her small waist.

He wanted more. Just the pressure of her mouth pressed against his wasn't enough anymore and he let his tongue sneak out to brush against her lip. When she gasped at the contact, he took that as her approval and his head surged forward pushing her back from the force. On their own, one of his hands rose to her hair and belatedly, he forgot about their disguises. In the back of his mind he registered that he knocked her hat to the ground. At the moment he didn't really care. He just let his fingers slide through the softness of her hair- holding her to him and he noticed somewhere that it felt just like silk.

If he had any worries that he was pushing for too much way too soon, those evaporated the moment he felt her own tongue brush against his tentatively. It was so like her to be shy even when their tongues were sliding against each other's and they were inhaling the other's breaths.

Ran was the one that finally broke off the kiss and he realized it must've been because she had to breathe. He hadn't realized how long he had been holding her to him and his own chest was heaving lightly as if he had just played a soccer game.

Trying to hold onto whatever taste of her he could, his tongue peeked out to brush against his bottom lip, still wanting more. Ran was blushing furiously but she was biting her own lip as she continued to stare up at him with some emotion he couldn't place. Whatever it was, it made his already anxious heart stutter and his limbs feel all trembly. He couldn't do anything but meet her gaze head on trying to convey just how much she made him feel. He didn't want to scare her but he just knew his gaze was so open and just _raw._ He wasn't hiding anything from her in that moment- bearing himself to her.

And just in that moment, something clicked. He couldn't be sure what it was. All he knew was that something that had seemingly always been there, shifted and slid into place. Shinichi couldn't even begin to explain what it was. It was something that resounded in his heart but he could see echoed and reflected in her eyes.

It had been a nice end to their date at Tropical Land. Because of her flight, they had to leave almost right after that. The entire time they headed back though, they were both silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable or stifling silence either. It was calm and just soothing, being in the other's presence. He knew he'd never forget this day and he'd hold onto this feeling for the two weeks she was gone.

When they reached her building, he confused her when he turned his car off.

"You don't have to walk me up," she smiled.

Staring ahead through his windshield, Shinichi nodded. He heard her but he was having that feeling again. That feeling that he didn't want to leave her yet.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

Ran glanced at him surprised. "You want to drive me?"

Taking a moment even though he didn't need it- he already knew his answer; he finally looked at her again. "I do. If you want me to," he swallowed anxiously hoping she didn't tell him to get lost. He just didn't want to ask for too much. He had never done this before so he wasn't sure what was okay and what was too soon.

She was back to biting her lip and again they were quietly looking at each other. "I do," she said softly. But again, neither moved or even looked away. They both just continued to sit there silently- staring at each other.

Shinichi couldn't explain what was happening. Something _changed_. He knew that. And it wasn't just the kiss. At some point when they were at Tropical Land to now- something was _differen_t. But he didn't know exactly what that was yet. All he knew was that no one had ever looked at him like that and it made his heart constrict almost painfully.

Suddenly he wanted to kiss her again.

Sadly, he didn't and unfortunately they couldn't just sit there all night. She had her flight still and he followed her back to her apartment to grab her bags.

It was when they were driving towards that airport that that queasy and nauseous feeling settled in his stomach. He knew immediately what it was.

It was dread.

He didn't want Ran to leave. He never wanted her to leave. He also knew that was a very selfish and spoiled feeling to have. Ran already had her career. She had that long before they ever started speaking and just because suddenly they were together, he couldn't expect her to just drop everything for him.

Like she directed, he pulled up to the drop off area. When he went to unbuckle and get out, she stopped him.

"You don't want me to walk you in?" He was in the drop off, yes- but he didn't see why he couldn't at least walk her to security. When it came to her, he didn't really care about getting scolded.

"No, you don't have to. If they see both of us, we'll get mobbed," she joked with a small grin and despite his disappointment, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed with a laugh. "Are . . are you sure though? I don't mind." he said seriously. It wouldn't be the first time he got noticed in public and it would probably happen many more times. Unlike on their dates, he didn't care seeing as it would only be in passing. He was just dropping her off after all.

_Maybe she doesn't want to be noticed_.

_Maybe she doesn't want to be noticed with _him.

The thought left a bad taste in his mouth but he internally shook it off.

"I'm sure," she grinned. "Though I appreciate you offering."

Trying to hide his disappointment, he got out of the car anyway but only to help her grab her bags. He placed them on the sidewalk at her feet before standing there almost expectantly. She seemed surprised and flushed brightly when he leaned down and kissed her firmly. He allowed his mouth to open and swallow her gasp, tilting his head, deepening the kiss for only a moment before he pulled away.

"Call me when you land?" He asked like he always did now and still a bit shocked, she numbly nodded her head with wide eyes that flit around almost nervously.

"Okay,"she agreed in a whisper and with one last look that he still didn't quite understand, she was bending to grab her bags and walking away.

She wasn't even gone yet. She was still in his sight but he already missed her.

And as he stared at her retreating back he had to wonder, were all of these feelings mutual? Was she experiencing everything as fast and heavy as he was? He assumed she was but his doubts had him feeling another way.

And to make matters worse- they had been spotted at Tropical Land. They had been spotted together.

_Kissing_.

And since he never paid attention to the news or TV, he hadn't even known until someone brought it to his front door.

Literally.

The moment he stepped outside his front gate, he had been ambushed. There were only a few people. Each accompanied by a camera man and either holding a mic or a recorder. But the moment they saw him, they went berserk- each one clamoring desperately for his attention.

He hadn't even known what it was all about. He thought he had been rather quiet lately. He had enough of the spotlight after Suzuki got a hold of him. But the moment he heard Ran's name, he knew what it was about. They were all asking him questions at once and so startled he actually answered a few.

"Is it true you and Mouri Ran-san are having a secret love affair?"

His response came instantaneously, like an automatic reaction. It came _defensively._

"_What? No_, it's not secret," he said as if the reporter was stupid and instantly wanted to hit himself. It was never good to answer any question. If you answer one then they want you to answer all of them. It was best to just keep silent and walk by no matter how aggravating they were. But he hadn't and the only reason he could come up with for that was that the reporter had unknowingly hit a nerve.

_They weren't a secret. . . Were they . . . _?

No. They weren't. They had gone on numerous dates already. They spoke practically every night. And yesterday they had even reached the point that they were kissing.

They were dating. They were _together._

That's all he kept repeating to himself as he got in his car and drove to practice. He didn't answer another question. He didn't want to think any further on the matter knowing full well what his cruel mind would do to him.

He should've known that his team wouldn't allow that. He should've known _Kuroba_ wouldn't allow that. With how childish and obnoxious he was, Shinichi should've expected the wide toothy grin and the leering smirk. He was waving around something that look suspiciously like a magazine, the moment he walked through the door.

_Of course he bought a fucking magazine about it, _he thought grimly. Anything that would embarrass or humiliate him more, Kuroba was sure to do.

"Look at my man out here, trying to get lucky!" he exploded like he had been waiting an eternity to say that to him. Then Kuroba was shoving the tabloid towards him excitedly and Shinichi had to snatch the damn thing out of his face so he could read it. He knew it would be about Ran and him as a couple. He wasn't exactly sure when the public had become aware of that fact though. And though he didn't care to be the center of any gossip channel, he was curious as to how they found out about them. He wasn't ashamed. It would've eventually had to happen- the whole meltdown the internet would have when they learned that he was dating Miss Universe. Shinichi was just surprised it happened this soon. He thought they had concealed each other rather well and he couldn't remember being followed by anybody.

But when he saw the cover of Kuroba's magazine, his whole face went red and his team all erupted in laughter.

Clearly they had all seen it already.

The entire cover was a blown up picture of Ran and him at Tropical Land. At the fountain. When the water cut off. Making out.

He was almost impressed by how much the photographer was able to capture in a single picture. It was somehow very clearly- to him, an open mouthed kiss and on closer inspection he had a hand placed dangerously close to her rear.

His red face got brighter.

He hadn't remembered doing that. But Ran hadn't complained when he did it either.

"Going for the gold already, eh Kudou?" Kuroba was nudging him with a devious smirk and still in shock over the picture, he didn't say anything in return. That made Kaito's brows shoot up and a little more unsure and quieter he said, "Kudou _got_ the gold?"

That was when Shinichi actually started paying attention again and he was shaking Kuroba off more than irritated with the closeness.

"_What_? No!" he snapped, annoyed.

Kuroba raised his hands defensively when he noticed how irritated he made him. "Sorry! You strolled in late and I just kind of assumed," Kuroba almost snickered but quickly shut up when he saw the glare Shinichi cut him.

Kaito had a point. It was unusual for him to be late. He was actually the first person to show up on most days. Shinichi knew the reason for it as well. It had to do with Ran but not in the way his immature and perverted teammate thought.

Shinichi had stayed up all night waiting for her phone call. He didn't want to miss it especially after he had specifically asked Ran to call him when she landed. She hadn't landed in Italy until the early hours of his day in Japan. And he had no intention of ever telling Kuroba or any of his teammates that. If they were ever to find out how soft he acted with Ran, he'd never hear the end of it.

"So you guys DTR'd?"

_D. . . TR?_

Shinichi's brows furrowed. "What?"

"DTR," Kaito repeated as if Shinichi were dense. "As in '_define the relationship_'."

That was the dumbest thing Shinichi had ever heard. '_Defining the relationship_'. He rolled his eyes. "We're together."

"Oh," he said simply. "So you guys did."

Huffing, Shinichi let his head drop back in aggravation. "No, Kuroba. We're just. . . _we're dating_. We don't need to DTR or whatever the hell you just said."

Kaito looked baffled though. "Whoa, whoa_, whoa_! You _have_ to DTR," he said slowly. "Are you telling me that she hasn't even asked you about it?"

Shinichi was getting frustrated even more now. He couldn't tell if that was because Kuroba was nagging him or if it was because deep down, what Kuroba said scared him.

"Has she said anything about the tabloids?" And when that got no response, his brows raised higher. "Does she even _know_?"

His silence must've been all his teammate needed.

"_Dude_," he said firmly but with enough in his tone that he sounded alarmed.

Finally Shinichi exploded. "I don't _know_ if she knows, Kuroba," he sighed tiredly as he slammed his locker. "She's in Italy right now. She left last night so I doubt she saw anything."

Kaito was already shaking his head as if his friend were the densest human being ever. It made Shinichi grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You should tell her."

Huffing, Shinichi rolled his eyes. "About a tabloid?"

"Well if you guys aren't even together, then _yes_!" Kuroba said as if he were crazy. "She'll get bombarded the moment she steps foot in Japan."

That defensive anger was surfacing again and he spun around angrily. "_We are together,_" he said firmly.

"Does she know that?" Kuroba argued and when he went to say that yes, yes she did know that- he froze.

He had been so sure they were. He had been so sure when even waking up this very same day. But now all of sudden, he wasn't so confident.

She hadn't asked him about their relationship. Was she supposed to? Was it bad that she hadn't? She hadn't mentioned it one time but neither had he. He just assumed that they were . . . a thing. They saw each other almost every night she was working in Japan. They at least talked everyday. They held hands when they walked. They kissed all the time now.

Didn't that mean they were together? How he was always so anxious to see her- she felt that as well, didn't she?

Suddenly his doubts were running wild.

Did she feel the same? She had to of. There was no way she didn't. They were boyfriend and girlfriend after all-

She was his girlfriend. . . _right_?

_No_! She was. He was sure of it. Kuroba was just putting doubts in his head.

But then why did Ran not want him to walk her inside the airport? Why was she always concerned about not being seen in public with him?

Though he shut down the rest of what his teammate was saying to him, on the inside- Shinichi was freaking out. Now all of a sudden he didn't know anything. The feeling was almost equivalent to when he couldn't reach her after her interview with Sonoko. And of course it had to happen when she was away. She was away so he couldn't just ask her and receive a reply right away. Due to the time zone difference, he'd have to wait at least a few hours.

And as the days went by, it looked like he'd have to wait a bit longer.

He had already sent her one text asking how she was and what she was doing. And slowly, those morphed into more daring questions; more blunt questions.

Because she hadn't responded to any of them.

Shinichi hadn't received a call or text from her since the day she first landed in Italy. After that, it had all been silence. Normally, he'd like to think he would understand. Ran was working. She was always busy when she was away. He should stop pestering her and let her do her job in piece.

But then another part of him, a more desperate and anxious side, was telling him that he was wrong. It told him that she could at least spare one second for him. If she couldn't call, how hard was it to send a single text message?

And right after he had those thoughts, it was usually followed by guilt. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He had gone through times where he was simply just too tired to call her. She hadn't been mad or upset and if she had been, she hadn't shown it. He needed to give her the same courtesy. He didn't need to talk to her or see her every single second of every single day. It would be nice but definitely not feasible- not for any normal couple and especially not them. And Shinichi just knew he would be able to give it to her. He could give her the space she needed to work. He knew he could.

But after what Kuroba said to him. . .

He wasn't so sure anymore.

It was hard for him not to link her sudden withdrawal to the recent tabloids that were flying around about them. Her silence had practically started the moment their faces were plastered on every celebrity magazine, making out.

A week had gone by and Shinichi was at his wit's end. At this point he was also worried if she was just okay. When she went to America, they kept in touch pretty well. She had been there so often, he knew the time difference like he knew Japan's. Since she hadn't gone there this time, he wasn't even sure if she was in Italy anymore. She had only mentioned going there, France, and Spain but who knew if that wouldn't change?

As it was, Shinichi's mood plummeted. It usually did when she was away but not this drastically. After biting a teammates head off for a final time, Kuroba actually wheedled out of him what was eating him.

"I. . . I haven't heard from Ran in a week," he grumbled while looking away. He wasn't exactly comfortable with gossiping let alone gossiping about his _own_ love life. He liked keeping his business private but now he was starting to think that was the issue. Maybe if he had just listened to Kuroba to begin with, maybe it wouldn't have gone this far.

"She fucking_ ghosted_ you?!" Kaito exploded loudly and Shinichi hushed him harshly.

But ghosted? What the hell did that even mean?

The confusion must've been written on his face because Kaito let his head drop back in exhaustion. "Must I teach you everything," he groaned and Shinichi gave him a withering look.

And when Kuroba explained what he meant, Shinichi almost wished he hadn't.

Ghosting- as in the practice of ending a personal relationship with someone by suddenly and without any explanation withdrawing from all forms of communication.

His thoughts must've been plain as day on his face and his hands hung at his side as he stared into space. At this point Hattori must've noticed the change in his demeanor because he was walking up curiously now.

"What's going on with him?" He nudged his head in Shinichi's direction noticing quickly that it would be best not to speak to him directly right now.

"Miss Universe has been ghosting him," Kuroba said casually and Hattori's brows shot up as he stared at Shinichi disbelievingly.

That made Shinichi bristle though and instantly he was snapping back defensively. "She's not ignoring me. She's overseas. She's working. _That's all_," he enunciated firmly and it pissed him off even more that he was saying it more for his benefit rather than Kuroba's.

That had them all backing off for a while. It wasn't until Kuroba mentioned how she was overseas and that if she didn't know they were a thing, who knew what she was doing.

Shinichi thought he would have a panic attack. Suddenly he was thinking about all those choices he just knew she had.

Ran didn't seem like the type to be unfaithful but if they weren't even in a serious relationship, then it wouldn't matter. And all at once like it had been happening for the past week, a wave of anxiety just washed over him getting increasingly worse as the days passed by without any word from her.

It was honestly quite sad how easily he could stress himself out over her. But he couldn't help it. It was already getting increasingly difficult to see her walk away. Every time she left was more difficult than the last and it already worried him. Now add this whole mess with the paparazzi and the fact he hadn't heard from her for her entire trip, and it was a wonder how he even slept at night.

To be this attached to someone he had only started talking to in the span of a month- it couldn't be normal. _Could it_? It didn't really matter when he knew it was the case. That was how he felt. He was so attached to her already it was almost disconcerting. He was so invested in this relationship- because it _was _a relationship to him at least, that the thought she _wasn't_, scared him more than anything ever had. Even though so little time had passed, he already felt like he put so much into this. Maybe too much.

_Maybe she needed space._

So for the rest of her trip, he didn't say anything. Not because he wanted to be bitter or he was mad, but because if she needed a moment to breathe, he wanted to give that to her. He didn't want to smother her just because his feelings happened to grow faster than hers. He couldn't blame her for not feeling how he did or for not caring as much as he did. It hurt. It fucking hurt a lot. But he couldn't be angry at her about that. So with his silence, he hoped it would result in a phone call or a text at least.

He got neither. Half way through the second week, he decided to message her again.

And again.

And again.

'_Hope your trip is going well. Can you call me when you get this?'_

'_Hey, haven't heard from you in awhile. Call me when you can.'_

'_Are you okay?'_

And when that didn't work, he decided to just flat out apologize. It was probably never a good thing to just apologize for something you hadn't even been blamed for yet but at this point he didn't know what to do. She wasn't answering him and all that told him was that she must've seen the news and got angry.

'_If this is about the tabloids, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Please call me back.'_

'_If you're mad at me, I understand. Just please talk to me so I can try to fix it.'_

When his actual pleading fell on deaf ears, that's when it finally set in. Ran might be done with him; done with him for good. And if Kuroba was right and this was her just 'ghosting' him, he didn't know what he was going to do. He liked her. He liked her _a lot_. And though he wouldn't be admitting it to her anytime soon, she had quickly turned into the most important person to him. He already talked to her more than his actual parents. He certainly thought about her more than anything or anyone else. It just sucked knowing that she didn't feel the same. And now he had something else to beat himself over.

Why did he let that happen? Why did he let himself get that attached so fast? He literally smothered himself with her. He put her on this pedestal that he made his every thought; his every action and intention be surrounded by her- that he made them cater to her. And the fact she didn't do the same hurt a lot more than he was wanting to admit. It was such a selfish, arrogant act in itself to expect her to do the same but admittedly he assumed that was the case.

Finally, he decided it would probably be best not to call her anymore. If she wanted to speak with him, she would have by now. There was no way she'd be able to miss all the messages and calls he sent her. No matter how busy she was, she would've been able to spare at least a second to respond to one of them- even if it was to tell him she couldn't speak with him at the moment. The fact was, she didn't want to. And though Shinichi told himself he should probably start the process of moving on now, it was proving to be too difficult. Some part of him was still hoping- still holding on to whatever this was that was going on between them. Deciding that he would have to face reality sooner or later, he came to the conclusion he'd give her until her trip was over to respond. He knew that was just him refusing to let go.

The final day of her trip; the day she was supposed to come home- his phone had been silent except for the random messages from his teammates. There wasn't a single thing from Ran.

And his heart just _cracked_. He had never felt this way before like he didn't want to get out of bed or he didn't want to show up for practice. He just wasn't motivated to do anything and he knew it was because he was so bummed and depressed that Ran dumped him. He was so upset over it he didn't even have it in him to be angry that she couldn't even break up with him the proper way. She did it by ignoring him and honestly he had a feeling this was worse than if she would've just called him and told him the truth. That way he wouldn't of been hoping and praying for the past two weeks.

But he had and now he felt like he was dying inside. It would be fitting. He had dug his own grave and was now stuck in it. He had already known relationships weren't for him. He shouldn't of even tried-

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by the loud ring coming from his cellphone. Sitting up on his bed and glancing at it on his nightstand, he was surprised. It was well past three in the morning. No one would call him this late unless it was an emergency or if it was-

Eyes widening, Shinichi lurched forward, grappling with his phone to answer it. So anxious, he hadn't even looked at the name of the caller. All he had was hope that it would be the one person he wanted to hear from most.

"_Hello_?!" His greeting came out loud and harsh, he knew, but he couldn't help it. If it was her, he didn't want to risk missing her call or her hanging up before he spoke.

"_Shinichi?_"

And all at once, relief washed over him and he sat back on his bed; his back resting against his headboard and his head fell back in relief. Never mind that it could be a bad call. He was just glad to hear her voice.

"Ran," he breathed as his eyes slid shut. He hadn't heard her voice in so long and it was soothing to his frazzled and crazed nerves.

"_Shinichi?_" She said again but only this time she sounded alarmed. She sounded worried. "_W-what's going on? Is everything okay?_" She sounded so confused.

He didn't know whether it was good or bad that she sounded like she had no idea what was going on. On one hand, he was relieved and hoped it meant that she hadn't planned to dump him- that she hadn't meant to _ghost_ him. On the other. . . Shinichi was upset.

He had been trying to reach out to her for almost two weeks. And he hadn't just called. He had texted her. He had texted her a lot.

Had she read _any_ of them? Did she listen to any of his voicemails? It didn't sound like it.

Getting all mixed up, he didn't know what to say.

"Yes. . No- _I don't know_," he finally settled on saying frustratedly as he rubbed his hand down his face suddenly feeling exhausted. His tone had come out more biting than he meant; more harsher. But he couldn't help it.

"I was so worried. I didn't know what was going on or if you were okay. You never answered me," he said and he winced when it came out a little more than accusing. He hadn't meant it to sound like that but it was how he felt. It didn't even matter he was letting her hear how bothered he was. He didn't much care about saving face right now.

It was silent on her end after that. The only reason why he knew she was still there was her steady breaths he could hear coming through the phone.

"_Shinichi,_" her voice came out softly and not for the first time, he wished they were face to face. He couldn't very well gauge her feelings just through her tone. It came out small and shy but also with a slight warning.

And he had never heard that from her before.

"_I-I told you I would be touring nonstop,_" she finally said timidly; _defensively_. And then almost as if to backtrack so she didn't sound offensive she said more apologetically, "_I thought I had told you I wouldn't be able to call or message much._"

Shinichi's own defensiveness rose up inside his thoughts. Saying not much is completely different to _not at all._ When she said not much, he thought that meant not _everyday_. He wanted to let it go but he was finding it difficult. He couldn't help the paranoia that she just might've been avoiding him. And it didn't help that all those thoughts that Kuroba put in his head were flying around in his mind.

It wasn't painting a pretty mental picture.

"Are we. . . Are we even _together?_"

He wished he could've reworded how he asked her that or at the very least changed his tone. That question had been on his mind the entire time she was away though and he wasn't about to miss his chance to finally ask her. He _needed_ to know. He_ needed_ her to know that that's what he thought they already were and if they weren't- that that was what he _wanted_. This wasn't just casual for him. He was in too deep for it to ever be that with her.

His question had her sputtering and he really wished he could see her expression. He couldn't tell if she was just embarrassed he put her on the spot or if it was a matter of what he was asking and she didn't want to answer.

"_W-we're . . . _not_ dating?_"

It was very clearly a question and he realized then that she must've took his statement as sarcastic; _rhetorical_. Her voice was pitched higher, almost like a squeak and he knew it was panic. Now Ran was unsure and he realized that his question had done nothing but add a new can of worms that they hadn't needed to open.

"N-no- I mean- _yes!_ I thought we were- we _are_! I was just asking!" Shinichi quickly said and stumbled in his speech more than once. Now he had something else to worry about. He seriously prayed that she didn't take that as him wanting to breakup or wanting them to only be casual about this.

But putting some of his worries to rest, he heard her breathe out and since he still couldn't see her face, he could only assume that was a breath of relief. Still, he waited with baited breath for her to say something. Even though he exploded and declared that they were indeed dating, a confirmation from her would still be nice.

_Then he could tell Kuroba to go fuck himself_, he thought darkly.

"_Okay. That's good_," she said on an exhale and it almost sounded like she was reassuring herself. Now he felt even worse. He probably had her thinking _he_ wanted to breakup or that this was some casual flirtation between them.

Her words had sounded shaky but then she was giving an airy chuckle which sounded suspiciously of relief as well. "_That's really good because there's no way my parents didn't see that tabloid._"

And adding another thing to the pile for him to worry about, his head fell back against the headboard again with a dull thud.

"You saw that?" He swallowed. Never mind her parents. He wanted to know what _she_ thought about it.

Then there was another laugh; this time more sure. "_Sonoko sent it to me_," she admitted but he could hear the humor in her tone. "_That's why I was a bit confused at first. I could tell from your messages that something had come up but you never really explained what was going on. That and you actually messaged me about it before Sonoko, which was surprising. But when I saw her message it made sense._"

And as if he needed anymore embarrassment, his face got hotter. No wonder she had been so confused. All he did was apologize and never really explain what he was apologizing for.

There was definitely laughter in her voice. Even then though, he still wanted confirmation. He had to hear her say it before he let it go. He couldn't go through another misunderstanding. After the anxiety and stress this caused him, his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"So you're not mad?"

"_Shinichi, I think you're forgetting who kissed who,_" she said almost dryly but it was probably because there was slight embarrassment leaking into her tone.

Thinking back, she was right. Ran had been the one to grab him. She had initiated their kiss but if he wanted to, he could argue that he had deepened it. She probably had meant it as a peck but he hadn't allowed that and turned it into what this photographer was able to catch. He could say all of that but it would be stupid of him to do so. He was trying to convince her to stay with him; not dump him.

What she said made sense though and he already felt stupid for causing all of this. "I'm sorry. I thought you had been ignoring me or something because you saw the photos and was angry," he shook his head to himself. "I . . . I panicked," he admitted and his face began to go red.

"_Can I ask why you thought I'd be angry?_" she asked shyly almost as if thinking he'd tell her no. He would never though and fully explained the day that Kuroba asked him all those dumb questions and started the worse case of anxiety he had ever had. After repeating it and hearing it, he really felt stupid- that is, more stupid than what he already felt. Not to mention, Ran didn't even know what the hell this DTR thing freaking meant! His humiliation was magnified when he had to actually explain that one.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was supposed to ask. . . I just . . assumed that we were together_," she admitted and he could just feel her blushing face through the phone.

_It was decided. He was going to fucking kill Kuroba._

This was turning out better than he could ever expect but he didn't want her to feel guilty over this. Especially when she had nothing to be sorry for. This whole thing had been his fault. Deep down he still felt a little hurt by her initial silence. If she had just spared a second while she was on her trip, this all could've been stomped out before it even began. But that thought had _him_ feeling guilty.

Ran had been working nonstop. She didn't have time to cater to him all of the time and it wasn't right for him to expect her to. And it wasn't like he didn't know she was always busy. She had her career before she had him obviously. He was expendable. Not her job.

Chest feeling tight, his eyes slid shut again. "No," he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of jumped on you like that." He would have to do something to make it up to her. He admitted that asking if he could treat her tomorrow and if she was free.

"_Well for starters,_" she said before her voice could suddenly be heard not just through the phone, but to the right of him on his wall. "_You can let me in._"

Dumbfounded, Shinichi could only stare at the intercom attached to his wall where her voice had come from before glancing at his phone in his hand. It hadn't clicked for him till she said his name nervously but he had already ended the call and was running from his bed. He didn't stop to think if she would be offended by him hanging up on her. He didn't even unlock his front gate from the door. Instead, he tore open his front door before practically flying down his walkway.

It was late out so extremely dark but he could make out her figure standing outside the gate from the lamp he had outside as he got closer. She hadn't noticed him at first but when she did, her eyes widened before her gaze flickered down briefly before returning to his face. Her cheeks went pink.

He didn't stop or slow though. Instead, he hurriedly unlocked his gate manually and tugged it open. Shinichi was going to greet her or at least start grabbing her bags that were at her feet. He didn't have a moment to do anything though because suddenly she was hugging him tightly. And then before he could reciprocate the embrace, she was leaning back to look at him in the eyes for a second before she was standing on her tiptoes and kissing him thoroughly.

_She was going to send him into damn heart failure._

Her eyes had slid shut just before their lips made contact but his only widened. She didn't give him enough time to react or respond. Soon she was lowering back to her feet and not for the first time, her gaze flickered down and her cheeks developed another healthy shade of red. It made him finally get the idea to look down himself and that was when he realized. . .

He was shirtless. He was standing in nothing but his sweat pants out in the open. He honestly didn't care much about it but it had her stepping back and it looked like she was trying to busy herself with grabbing her bags.

After the initial shock, slowly the slightest tilt of his lips took over his expression in a prideful and almost cocky smirk.

She was getting flustered by him being shirtless. And based off her expression he could only assume that meant she liked what she saw. Already she was avoiding looking anywhere near him. But not wanting to humiliate her and not quite having the confidence to tease her yet, he gently pushed her hands away as he grabbed all her bags for her.

Surprisingly, she didn't argue and after closing and locking his gate again, she was following him as he led her into his house. Once inside, he reached down to grab his house slippers. He wasn't used to having guests inside his house so he only had his pair. He had run out barefoot however and so instead of putting them on, he leaned down and placed each slipper in front the respective foot for her.

She was back to blushing again and he found it cute but also highly amusing that she was getting this flustered over some house slippers. If he was smarter at the time, he probably would've realized it wasn't the slippers that had her going red.

"I'm sorry I just dropped in like this," she said after putting the slippers on. "I should've told you I was on my way but I honestly didn't think to," she said softly. "I missed you." Her voice was so soft and gentle he almost had to strain his ears to catch the last part. He heard it though and it made his heart speed up and his stomach feel all fluttery and giddy. It made his head shoot up to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Ran," he admonished. "You don't ever need to ask to come here," he said seriously.

He had missed her too. He was glad she came here and by the looks of all the luggage she had, she came straight from the airport.

"I could've given you a ride from the airport," he said only slightly upset. It wasn't at her but himself. He hadn't thought to ask even though he knew she didn't own a car. She must've take a cab here.

"I-it's okay. The moment I got off the plane and turned my phone on, I saw all the messages so I wanted to come straight here."

Now Shinichi really felt guilty. Instead of going home to her bed like she probably wanted to, she had stopped here to calm his crazy and out of control thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that," he said again as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. This was what happened when he panicked and stopped using his brain properly. "I'll make sure to give you a ride home."

After he said that, he saw her face drop. It was only for a second but that was long enough for him to catch it. Realizing what caused it though, he paused before saying, "Unless you wanted to stay _here_. . . " His face darkened following the offer but not nearly as much as hers. He hoped she wasn't thinking he was a pervert after his suggestion. He figured it would just be easier than getting back in another car to drive all the way to her apartment. That and he hoped that brief disappointment he saw on her features was because she wanted him to offer.

"I-if that's okay with you" she nodded as she looked at her feet.

Her acceptance had him giddy all over again. He didn't waste any time in gathering her bags again. Before he could make it far though, she was stopping him.

"Shinichi," she called out gently to him and he paused to glance at her again. She looked extremely nervous and she was still looking at the ground.

"I have to tell you something and I know it's selfish but please don't be angry with me."

Her words had his eyebrows raising towards his hairline. She sounded so upset and guilty that slowly he felt that paranoia return to him.

What could she be so sorry about that would have him angry? Was Kuroba right about something for once? Had she met somebody while she was away? Was this just a stop she had to make to break up-?

"I was ignoring you," she finally blurted. Her confession was so sudden though that he could only stare at her while blinking; trying to process what she just told him. All his brain could do was repeat over and over what she just said but once it clicked- that was when the real panic set in.

His thoughts were on a rampage.

Why had she ignored him? What did he do? Did that mean she lied and she _was_ upset with him?

"Shinichi," she said softly and his eyes refocused on her face. From the nervous way she was biting her lip he realized she must've noticed he had been sucked into his thoughts. All of which were worried and wracked with panic now.

He didn't know what she wanted him to do however. He didn't know what to say. In that moment he couldn't say anything. All he could do was swallow hard as he frowned. Her words; he didn't like the way they made his chest feel.

When she understood that he wouldn't be saying anything, she was looking at her feet clad in _his_ slippers. "I was ignoring you," she repeated and he hated that. As if he hadn't already heard her she had said it a second time. Again, he only stared at her but this time expectantly. Shinichi wanted to ask her why but he doubted she would leave it at that and just needed time to get her words out. He could tell she was obviously nervous and by the looks of it- _ashamed._

"Before I left. . . ," she started slowly and she was still not looking at him. It was almost like her words were directed a the floor. "I told you I wouldn't be able to call because. . . "

Ran kept cutting herself off. Her cheeks were steadily getting darker and her voice shakier. It worried him a bit but he was becoming anxious to hear her reasoning. Her not finishing her sentences was frustrating him. It scared him that she would just give up and back out of whatever she had started. After she admitted ignoring him though, he wouldn't let this go now. If it was something he did, he wanted to know so he could fix it; make amends for it. He wanted to know so that he didn't do it again-

"I was avoiding you because I was scared of how strong my feelings are for you."

He didn't think his eyes could get any wider.

"_W-What_?" He breathed in shock. Shinichi hadn't meant to say that out loud but he had and she heard it. It was mostly something his shocked mind was saying to himself but she was responding anyway and he wasn't about to tell her to stop now.

If possible, Ran went redder and her face, lower. It was obvious she did not want to be looking anywhere near his vicinity as she spoke and if this wasn't such a shock to his system he would find it amusing that she was still so shy around him. But this _was_ a surprise and this _was_ a shock and all he could do was stand there with his mouth slightly falling open.

"Last week. . That wasn't the first time I didn't want to go so that I could stay here longer. With you," she admitted. "It was the first time I actually considered quitting my job though." That fact seemed to embarrass her more like it was the most humiliating thing to admit to him. She probably thought she sounded creepy but he thought it was anything but.

He was so selfish because he would actually be okay with that. With her quitting her job so she could be closer to him. So that she wouldn't ever leave. No more two week trips. Between the two of them, they had more than enough money for that.

"So I turned off my phone," she confessed. "I thought I was just getting way too attached- I was depending on you too much. I thought it was just a phase or something or that you'd get sick of me," she shook her head and when she saw he wanted to interject at her words of him 'getting sick of her', she beat him to it.

"I-I'm sorry-! I-I've never had a real relationship before you," she blurted snapping her mouth shut and looking mortified that she just admitted that. He didn't even have the time to be pleasantly surprised before she was plowing on- probably to get the attention off what she just revealed.

"And while I was away, all I could think about was you showing up at my front door with those tickets to Tropical Land and all that we did that day and . . . " she paused before finally looking at him and her eyes looked a little watery. He couldn't tell if she was overcome with emotion or just extremely nervous.

"No ones ever done anything like that for me before."

His initial thought was that, _well, they should_. But other than that, it not only warmed his heart that she said that but it also shocked him. He hadn't realized that him doing that had meant so much to her. He thought she would think he was creepy or overbearing.

It would seem they both were assuming incorrectly.

"I thought space would help but when I wasn't talking to you. . . I missed you . . a-and I was just so confused but Sonoko said I was stupid a-and that I was-"

Suddenly, Ran cut herself off and her eyes got a far off look. She was still an incredible shade of red but besides that, her eyes were wide and it almost looked like she had just had an epiphany. A realization was slowly sinking into her features- a realization he wasn't understanding.

"That I was. . . That I am. . . " She was staring at him but at the same time it was like she was staring _through_ him. Her words already were tapering off and were spoken so softly. It made him realize she was saying the words almost to herself and not just to him anymore.

But Shinichi had been hanging off every word and blinked rapidly before shaking his head confused.

_That she was . . . ? That she was _what_, _his mind was declaring confusedly; _frantically_. _Finish it!_ He wanted to demand.

"Ran?" He started nervously as he slowly shifted from one foot to the other. She was still just staring at him and it was unnerving him. He didn't know what she had been about to say and he didn't know what she was thinking. But the suspense was driving him mad.

_That she was what?_

She had already confessed so much to him. He should've been satisfied. But he wasn't. She couldn't just cut herself off like that. He needed to know what she was about to say. He needed _more _and not for the first time he was comparing her to some drug he was addicted to. The more she gave the more he would always crave and demand.

"Sonoko said that meant I loved you," she finally finished and surprisingly she held his gaze through that.

Shinichi thought that was it. That she had nothing more to confess. Those words alone were already enough to set his heart aflame and to have his hands clenching at his sides, wanting to grab her- to just be _close_ to her. If there was one thing they had in common, it would be that he had never had anyone say or do the things that she's done with him. He knew they were both inexperienced so he thought that was her limit. But he was wrong. She wasn't done and her next words had his breath hitching- his heart practically stopping.

"I think she was right," she said so softly- so _shyly_, it seemed to come out on an exhale that he barely had heard. But he did. And it took his body on a ride.

Now it was like he was staring through her but his eyes were wide with awe instead of realization. She hadn't flat out said she loved him but she had come pretty damn close and that was enough for him. Because it was what he had been wanting for the last two weeks. It was the confirmation he always wanted that he wasn't alone in this. That she cared and thought about him just as much as he thought about her. Now he would be able to say and know that she wanted him just as he wanted her. There were no more questions or insecurities about how she felt. This was how she felt. This was how Ran felt and he was left almost frozen in the wake of her confession.

Bottom lip trembling a bit, she sniffled. "So it's me that should be apologizing. Not you. If you're angry with me, I understand," she nodded as if accepting whatever consequence she would receive from her actions.

It wasn't till he looked at her again that he realized it was her guilt making her emotional. Her expression was contradicting with her words and looked almost fearful with what he'd say- like he'd get mad or even go so far as to break up with her.

At some point during their discussion, he must've put distance between them. Likely because his body unintentionally recoiled when she said she had ignored him. But now-

He was taking the two quick steps to stand in front of her and arms sliding just under her ribs, he was tugging her into his chest and fusing his mouth to hers.

Shinichi had only ever initiated a kiss with her once. And that had been at the airport when he knew he wouldn't be seeing her for another two weeks. Then; their embrace had been quick and brief though spurred on from need. Though they had been in public so it hadn't been too intimate.

Now however, this wasn't a kiss that lasted just a couple of seconds. This was one that went on and on and really, he never wanted to stop. And this was definitely not an embrace they could get away with in public. His hands had already cinched tightly around her in the dip of her lower back; his palms resting slightly on top of her back pockets and using his grip on her there, he made sure there was no space between them. At first it had just been him angling his face and pushing his lips roughly against hers, but soon she was responding just as fiercely. In the back of his mind he was able to register the feeling of her hands sliding up his chest where she dug her nails into his bare skin but it didn't hurt in that moment. It did quite the opposite and he was surging forward more surely, practically forcing her to lean back without disconnecting their lips.

Though they had definitely made kissing into one of their 'norms', it was still a first for him to just force his tongue into her mouth. But so overcome with all that had happened tonight, he didn't think twice about doing it. And she hadn't fought him. One hand actually slid around his neck into the hair at the nape of his neck to hold him closer. She still let him have the control as their mouths moved roughly and messily against each others but she didn't just stand there. She was an equal participant.

When they ended up separating it was because she needed to breathe. He did to, but unlike her his body was willing to pass out from lack of oxygen- so long as it was from making out with her.

However, saying they separated was misleading. The only thing that parted were their lips from each other's but he still held her close with his arms tightly wound around her back. Her own hand was still embedded in his hair as they just stared at each other silently. As if they were both coming to this internal realization of what all this meant and also understanding that they weren't alone in what they were feeling for the other.

He had felt this before; this feeling that was coursing in his chest. It brought him back to two weeks ago when he surprised her and took her to Tropical Land. They had been standing on that giant water clock as the fountains surged around them. The entire time he had been looking at her as she gazed around and only an inkling of this feeling had begun to formulate in his chest. But when the water cut off and she stared back at him- the emotion couldn't be contained and had his heart feeling so full. At the time, he hadn't been able to say what that feeling was. He hadn't been able to identify it then. But now, as they stood in the foyer of his house and were staring deeply at each other, he felt so foolish. He felt like the biggest idiot.

How had he not been able to tell he was in love with her? On multiple occasions he had thought about how much he cared about her. He always was reminded of how she was quickly becoming the most important person in his life. Why had it been that difficult for him to understand? How could he _not_ get it? All of a sudden it was so glaringly obvious.

"So you're not angry?"

Well. . . He thought it was glaringly obvious.

Her question reminded him of earlier when he asked her about the tabloids. It also made him chuckle and shake his head. After he practically shoved his tongue down her throat, she was still worried he was mad?

Leaning down slightly, he allowed his forehead to rest gently against her own. "No," he gave a slight shake of his head. "I'm not angry," he practically whispered. He just felt so calm and at ease. He felt so at peace and he didn't want to disrupt this serene calmness that was surrounding them.

Shinichi could actually understand somewhat why Ran would think he would hold her ignoring him, against her. But her reasoning behind it had him not even caring. She just told him she ignored him because she cared about him too much. Her words had stung initially but now he felt content. How could he be upset over _that_? Especially when she was there now and apologizing to him for it. He hadn't expected that from her. He thought it would be the other way around with _him_ apologizing. He thought she would honestly be sick of him when she saw how much he reached out to her. He said as much when they finally moved away from each other.

Shinichi had not been expecting the suggestion that came out of her mouth though. They had been on their way up his staircase; him carrying her luggage as she trailed behind him.

"I think you should come meet my parents."

It had him stopping mid-step before he turned to face her. He must've looked startled because she was already trying to explain herself.

"Well, you seem to have this idea that I'd get sick of you. It makes me think that you're worried I'm not serious about this," she admitted and he had to glance away because he _had_ thought that at some point. He had thought on numerous occasions that he was way more committed to this relationship than she was. And though he wasn't angry about it, her two week silence sort of reinforced that in his mind. Because there would've been no way he could ignore her for two weeks.

"Maybe meeting my parents will show you how serious I am," she blushed as she bit her lip. He knew it was because she was so openly talking about her feelings for him. She didn't much enjoy doing that still.

His silence must've worried her because as she usually did, she began to backpedal.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want. It was only a suggestion," she said hurriedly but he was already shaking his head.

"_No_! I want to," he said quickly before she could go any further into her rant. And he swallowed when he made himself sound too eager. "I'd like that," he restated firmly.

His approval made her blush darken but he could tell that she was pleased with his reply. Now that that was done though, he thought all was well.

It wasn't until they were upstairs and he was placing her things in his room that he noticed something was still off.

Ran was glancing around her curiously but it wasn't the kind of curiosity of being in a new place. It was more . . . confused and . . _alarmed_. She looked like she was looking for something and when she still didn't say anything he looked at her questioningly before calling her name.

When she looked at him, she realized he had noticed her unusual perusal of his room and house. It made already scarlet cheeks turn crimson. She looked ashamed to be caught but it still didn't hide the confusion in her gaze.

"Where's your dog?"

* * *

**A/N~ Thank you so much for the constant support guys! Every time someone recommends my fic or just mentions me, it makes me so happy. Again, I apologize for how long it took me to update this. I will do my best to make sure the next chapter comes faster. And you all may be in for what I hope is a pleasant surprise next chapter ;) does anybody like lemonade? :3 **


	5. Chapter 5 First Meetings

**A/N~ **

**Hey guys! I know it has been a long while. I am sorry for that. If you follow me on tumblr you might already know I was away on a trip. I meant to post this before I left but there just wasn't enough time and I'm so sorry about the incredibly long wait for this! If it helps make up for it at all, this chapter is more than 12k words and has a *cough* ****_mature scene_**** in the end. _REPEAT ~MATURE SCENE~_**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Meetings

They had come a long way. He realizes that when he actually has to question her on what she's talking about.

_The dog!_ The made up dog that he created in a spur of the moment to save him from embarrassment.

A lot that did for him, he thought sarcastically as he remembered the mortification he felt at getting caught. Honestly he was more startled that she remembered he said that.

It brought him back though; brought him back to all those weeks ago. He hadn't consciously known how long it had been and honestly, it felt like a lifetime ago- like it had been longer. So long in fact that he thought she would've forgotten his imaginary dog because he sure as hell had.

It seems he should've just told her the truth from the beginning though when he found himself explaining to her that no, he didn't have a dog and he never did. Which led him to telling her the more humiliating scene.

He had been so anxious and nervous from her call and just desperate to not have her think he was weird, that he lied. And created a fake dog. Which he now understood was an even weirder thing to admit.

The difference this time around- Shinichi wasn't worried. He was embarrassed and felt like his face would melt off, but he wasn't nervous. He felt comfortable with her; felt like he knew her. She wouldn't be mad at him. She would laugh- which she did. Along with calling him cute.

She didn't leave him. But then again, he knew she wouldn't. It was something he had not been able to see or grasp before she returned, but now he did so clearly. Their conversation they just shared- her confession. It gave him all the confidence in the world. He never felt more sure of their relationship. It was like all he needed was her word and he trusted in that completely.

Because he understood. He might not of reacted the same, but he felt it all too. The fear and anxiousness. The nerves and panic. The heavy heart with contentment.

Ran was just as new to it as he was. She admitted that. But unlike her, he hadn't shut down his phone and gone off the grid for almost two weeks. Shinichi wasn't mad by any means. It was hard to be when she confessed to him why she disappeared. That and she was currently curled up on the other side of his bed.

They had been careful to stick to their own sides of the mattress that night. He would've preferred a little less space but he could deal. This was enough. She was still lying beside him where he could watch the rise and fall of her chest with her breaths. She was still there. With him. That was all he needed.

Her staying the night at his house wasn't a constant that he expected so soon. It hadn't been something he assumed would be happening regularly- well, not yet anyway.

But it was.

That first night she slept over with him had not been the last. Besides when she had to leave on her trips, Ran was always staying at his place now. His bed had easily become their bed though it was quite amusing when she still asked permission to use his facilities. It had taken her at a least week to stop doing that. Overtime she must've realized how exhausting it was to him every time she asked. He knew she meant it as a way to be polite; to not intrude on his space and claim it as her own- but he _wanted_ her to. He wanted to see her toothbrush sitting next to his. He liked seeing all her various soaps and scrubs in his shower; her jewelry strewn across the nightstand on her side of the bed- on _her_ nightstand. He liked seeing her presence in his house even when she herself wasn't really there.

And she was there _a lot_. She was at his place so often that he actually had to wonder if it was worth her having her own apartment. Not having enough courage to start_ that_ conversation, Shinichi just kept silent. She was there with him after all. What was there to complain about? He didn't want to say the wrong thing and have her leave. Because he liked having her there.

However much he enjoyed her presence though, that didn't mean there weren't any struggles- because there were. There were so many. Probably all only on his part.

It wasn't like they had any big arguments or anything like that. In fact, things were nice. _Too nice_. Which there was nothing wrong with that except he knew that they were both still in that stage of wanting to appease the other. They were careful with each other. She still changed clothes in the bathroom and he would always knock on doors that were closed before entering.

Because they were catering to each other.

Somewhere deep down, he knew that Ran was still somewhat selfconcious. It baffled him but who was he to question it? So he respected her privacy. Or tried to.

It didn't take him long to realize hormones are dangerous. _She _is dangerous.

He walked in on her while she was changing. He hadn't meant to. It was an accident of course. He had forgot she had been taking a shower and in doing so forgot his little courtesy knock.

He didn't see much. Her back had been to him as it looked like she had quite literally just stepped out of the shower and was wrapping the large fluffy towel around herself. Her hair clipped up; she had looked over her shoulder startled by his intrusion but she didn't say anything. It was like they both froze.

What surprised him most was the calmness that was in her eyes. He thought she would be angry or yell at him to get out, or try to curl in on herself modestly. She had done none of that though. He almost wished she had. Maybe then he wouldn't of just stood stock still like a pervert.

Shinichi hadn't realized he had been staring. The moment he opened the door he had been just as startled as her. He really hadn't been expecting her to be in there. But when he saw her and the state of undress she was in, he unconsciously stalled in the doorway; his hand still gripping the doorknob. There was no instant recoil from him like there probably should've been. His throat had gone dry in an instant and his breaths felt like they were heavier. His eyes drank her in. And she let him.

It wasn't till his gaze connected with hers that he realized just what he was doing. He was ogling her- which admittedly, he had done before. But not like this and certainly not when she was staring right back at him. He was staring at her so unabashedly.

Face turning a bright a red, he noticed hers had as well and immediately he felt ashamed. Stumbling backwards blindly because he forced his gaze to the tiles of his bathroom floor, he hurriedly closed the door without a word.

As embarrassing as it was, his heart was still racing even though he wasn't even looking at her anymore. It wouldn't really matter. That image would forever be stuck in his mind and to keep him company in his thoughts at night.

He didn't even apologize. Who knew how long he had stood there with his mouth open, ogling her? And he just slammed the door without at least trying to excuse his behavior.

Forehead falling to rest against the wood of the bathroom door, his eyes slid shut as he shook his head at his own stupidity.

Of course he couldn't stand outside the bathroom door moping for long. He'd look like an even bigger pervert than he already did. But deciding it was best not to wait for her in the bedroom either, he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Ran hadn't come down right away. He knew she was stalling. He knew her well enough to deduce that and honestly he didn't blame her. But the longer she took, the more stressed he became.

He was really worried he offended her. He _knew_ he offended her. This was beyond walking in on her on accident. It had clearly been an accident. It was the fact that he stood there and stared at her for a good minute that was the problem.

"Shinichi, it's okay."

Her reassurance after his rushed and flustered apology surprised him greatly. Disbelievingly, he cut her a cautious look that was borderline suspicious.

_She wasn't mad_?

"It was bound to happen eventually."

Dead silence followed her words.

His eyes were bulging; his face turning an even more scorching hue as he looked at her almost amazed. The way she said that. . . Was she meaning that they would . . . ?! Of course he had hoped they would but. . . For her to say it-?!

And like hearing her own words for the first time; hearing the connotation they could be taken in, Ran's own face went so red he was sure he could feel the heat radiating from it.

Mouth floundering open and closed, she finally stammered, "I-I mean-! I _d-didn't_ mean-!"

Somewhere, he felt bad for letting her struggle with her words but he couldn't even tease her like he usually would've done. He was just so shocked. He had not been expecting her to say that to him. And his excited mind immediately let his thoughts get ahead of him. He knew she had meant something else. He didn't know exactly what she had wanted to say but he just knew she hadn't meant to say _that_. But his mind was already flashing that image of her in nothing but a towel across his thoughts.

She hadn't meant to say that but _God he wished she had_.

He doubted that his girlfriend even noticed that she completely fried his brain.

"T-that's not what I meant!" she said almost pleadingly, as if she were trying to get him to believe her. It was like the longer he stayed quiet though the more panicked she got. He couldn't help it though. Her words combined with the scene from earlier- she had thoroughly short circuited his brain.

Taking his silence as a bad thing she hurriedly said, "All I was saying was that I'm here so often t-that something similar would've happened eventually!"

Of course after awhile his brain did start functioning again and he reassured her that yes, he understood what she meant and no he didn't think differently of her because of her words.

Which hadn't been entirely the truth.

Shinichi most definitely did think of her differently.

And it was _no way_ in the pure sense.

He had always thought she was the most attractive girl he'd ever seen- there was never any doubt about that. Which often led to him watching her; appraising her when she herself wasn't aware of it.

But now it was different. Something in the way he stared at her was different. He couldn't very well explain it other than his eyes would linger longer. And though he wasn't proud of it, his eyes would often linger on certain areas that he was _sure_ she wouldn't appreciate him staring at for long.

All he could say was that something changed since that night she got out of the shower. And it wasn't just for him.

She caught his drifting gaze often now.

He wasn't sure if that was because he became more daring or if like him, she too had just become more aware of the other physically. But she'd always catch his drifting eyes and though he knew it wasn't right, he never looked away immediately like he used to. It wasn't that he liked getting caught, it was more of he just didn't mind. She never scolded him. If anything she'd meet his gaze head on and it always made his heartbeat accelerate. He didn't know if it was wishful thinking or not. Maybe it was him confusing his dreams with reality, but he thought he could see the reflection of the same emotions in her violet eyes.

_Longing_.

It was like they were tiptoeing around each other. Which he thought was crazy. He was right here. She didn't have to long for him. He'd give himself to her entirely if she wanted it- if she _wanted him_.

Was that what she wanted? Shinichi could never be too sure. Ran was always so timid and shy when it came to the physicality of their relationship and he would not dare to flat out ask. That and she was so unaware of the power she had over him.

He didn't think she completely understood the affect she could have. He was so susceptible to just her herself that it was hard to contain himself sometimes. Ran just being _Ran_ was sexually appealing to him. Her presence alone was enough to seduce him. And even though she was a model, Ran didn't get that which was endearing but also extremely _frustrating_.

It was. . . It was just hard. She made a lot of things hard.

Pun intended.

He had lost count of how many times he woke to her gripping him tightly, almost like her life depended on it. And what was worse was that he couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or not. Sometimes he'd go to sleep thinking she was away on a job and would wake up to her hugging him firmly from behind. Those were both his best and worse mornings.

Best- because who wouldn't want to start their morning off by being pressed against Miss Universe? And. . worse was because . . . well . . he was pressed up against Miss Universe. It did embarrassing things to him that he couldn't always hide from her. They were reactions he just couldn't control.

It was driving him to the brink of insanity. Teasing himself with something he could not have yet. And even so, he continued to do it. He let his eyes wander where they shouldn't; let his thoughts stray and imagination run wild. He surrounded himself with her in every sense. Quite often, he found that the little make out sessions they had were beginning to be not so little anymore. He was letting that too get out of hand.

Numerous times had they spent almost an entire morning with his tongue being shoved practically down her throat. Ran never complained. If anything she was a willing participant which was making it even harder to separate but they always did. And each time they found themselves in the same situation, they pushed the boundaries even more. At this point, he wasn't sure who was the most eager in these situations. All he was sure of was that he needed to get himself under control. He needed to get it together. He was not a teenager anymore. He could not afford to make a mistake with her- _especially_ in this sense. He'd never forgive himself. _He could control himself._

He couldn't control himself.

He just- he hadn't been expecting her to be there that night. She hadn't needed to go far; only to Osaka but she had told him over the phone that likely she wouldn't be able to come back till after the weekend. So the feeling of two soft arms coming around his bare midsection from behind had been a little bit startling for him.

Shinichi had been on the brink of deep sleep, laying on his side when he felt the warm embrace from behind. It surprised him but it didn't cause much of a recoil from him when he easily deduced who it was. What had him reacting was when he felt the barest sensation of lips pressing against the naked skin of his back.

He tried to school his expression and he doubted Ran felt him tense. If she had, he was almost positive she would've pulled away. Though they woke up close, she never gripped him consciously- or at least that's what he had originally thought. He had thought she was doing it in her sleep. _Now_ he was thinking that maybe she wanted to do it but was too shy to even try to initiate it while he was aware and looking at her. Which was baffling to him because like he said before- he's literally had his tongue down her throat.

The sensation of her pressing another light kiss; this one lingering- to what now felt like his flaming skin, was what brought him back from his thoughts.

Did she always kiss him? Did she always press into him so intimately? All those times he hadn't expected to wake up beside her, was this how she greeted him at night?

When it felt like she was brushing her cheek into his skin to likely fall asleep, he moved. It wasn't much. All he did was grab one of the hands that was rubbing his abdomen and tug it to his mouth so he could give it a quick but soothing peck.

It hadn't been much but it still frightened her. Clearly she hadn't realized he had been awake and he didn't even bother to conceal his disappointment when she seemed to jerk her hand away in an automatic reaction.

Looking over his shoulder, he gave a slight frown. "Ran?" His voice sounded much lower than usual.

The fact he was looking right at her must've given all the confirmation she needed to fully comprehend he had been awake the _entire_ time. Her face went red and his frown deepened when she actually pulled away from him completely now. Since she wasn't pressed against his back anymore, he rolled over to face her properly. He knew her reaction was more out of shock than anything else but that didn't mean it didn't strike a bit of a nerve.

Before he could even open his mouth, she was already apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you," she stammered nervously and he could only quirk a brow. He kissed her, didn't he? Why was she apologizing like he was angry?

"Ran-" he tried to start but was effectively cut off by her anxious rambling.

"I know I said I wouldn't be back till Monday but I wanted to come back sooner a-and Chris said it was fine-"

Now he knew that her rambling wasn't from her being scared he was angry. It was because she was embarrassed. She felt like she got caught doing something wrong. "_Ran_-" he tried to cut her off again and _again_ she talked over him, not taking notice that he was trying to say something.

"I should've called but I didn't think to. I just wanted to come back sooner and-"

Finally, he had had enough and Shinichi easily rolled so that he was balancing over her by his forearms that were now resting on either side of her. His actions proved more successful than his words because she went silent in an instant. Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes went wide; her already pink cheeks turning a deep scarlet. If he was maybe a bit more awake, he might've been flustered as well but this late in the night, he couldn't be bothered by their position.

"_Shinichi_-" she squeaked out and her hands rose to his shoulders in an anxious grip.

If it wasn't the middle of the night, he would've taken care to realize he might've been making her uncomfortable. In his fogged up and still half asleep mind however, he didn't see that. Instead he was still focused on her words she had just unconsciously admitted to him.

"You missed me?" His voice was thick with sleep making it lilt in what could almost be considered a flirting tone.

At his question, her mouth dropped open before closing. She did that a few times; her face getting increasingly flustered. It was clear she didn't know how to respond. His question had mostly been rhetorical. She already admitted indirectly what he wanted to hear.

He'd like to hear it again anyway.

Ran swallowed and he was stuck between concentrating on the movement of her throat and the way her hands clenched around his shoulders. "Yes," she whispered gently.

At first she was trying what seemed to be her hardest to avoid meeting his gaze, but when she must've realized he would wait all night for her to look at him, she finally let her eyes meet his. She was feeling humiliated. He knew that. He didn't want her to feel that way but unlike what he would've done when he was more aware of himself, he didn't back down. He stared right back at her.

And it broke him. The control he demanded he needed to keep intact; that he _couldn't_ dare lose grip of- snapped.

His mouth fell on hers hungrily.

They hadn't gone all the way that night. They had come pretty close- closer than any other time before. They hadn't taken that final step in their intimacy. But they had taken _a_ step.

He touched her that night. She let him touch her that night. There was no way he'd ever be able to forget the way she gripped his shoulders tightly; her nails digging into the soft skin of his shoulder blades as she forced him to stay close.

Ran hadn't touched him back intimately but he hadn't needed her to. So enraptured and focused on her, he hadn't even spared himself a thought. Just her reactions were enough to sate his need for any form of reciprocation.

It did nothing to appease his guilt however. Admittedly, the first emotion to hit him waking up that morning was his triumph. It was impossible for it not to be. He had never done that before and he had the sneaking feeling that she hadn't either.

But then that all sunk in.

_Ran hadn't done that before._

_She had never done that before._

He hadn't either but shame quickly followed and all of sudden he wasn't feeling so proud.

He had been the one to initiate all of that, that night. His hands practically having a mind of their own, wandering past her hip and gripping her thigh. Not once did he pause to ask if it was okay or if she wanted him to stop. All he could remember feeling in that moment was how badly he wanted her. Pulling away was the last thing on his mind. It had been so rushed and just not special at all.

With that being said, she had been gripping him as if she were afraid he'd leave and that pushed him further. Ran didn't recoil or try to retreat. If anything she was trying to make him come closer, which he did not argue or fight. And the noises she made-

His face went dark at the reminder. It made his heart speed up.

He overestimated his self control when it came to her and he worried he crossed over some boundary that she had not yet been comfortable with. And whether it was because it was embarrassing or he was just simply afraid by what she'd say, Shinichi didn't have the courage to bring it up. He didn't want to just apologize when he didn't know exactly if she was angry or not. He enjoyed what they did. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to do more. And would it be a real apology if he enjoyed it so much? She seemed to like it. Was an apology necessary when he clearly made her feel _good?_

He didn't know so he said nothing. He decided he wouldn't unless Ran warranted it. But Ran hadn't mentioned anything either.

And after awhile he realized. . . she didn't have to.

That night had been the first of many to follow. And as perverted as it sounded, he couldn't get enough of her. He was well and thoroughly addicted to her. The more she offered, the more he wanted. The combination of her reactions and noises she gave made his breath catch in his throat as he was simply just in awe of the fact she allowed him to be near her. It was hard for him not to but he couldn't help but put her on this pedestal of something that he didn't nor would he ever deserve. But so long as she allowed him to be the one to touch her like this, he would never deny or turn her away. He'd have her until she got sick of him which he prayed would never happen.

Already so much had changed in the almost three months they had been dating. So many norms they had now that a few months ago he could only dream about having.

He had never been more content in his life.

And though it was embarrassing, his teammates took notice of that as well. They had all long since given up on prodding him about his relationship with Ran. They didn't even call her that. They called her Miss Universe and he was _positive_ it was to remind him of just how far out of his league she was.

He wouldn't lie and say he didn't ever have his doubts about how Ran felt about him. That conversation had done a lot for his piece of mind but it hadn't erased all insecurities. But rather than overreact like he had on her Europe trip, he realized he needed to have faith in Ran's words.

It was hard not to second guess himself around her- especially when he knew he was forcing her outside of her comfort zone. She could get so shy that sometimes he feared he was upsetting her; that she couldn't possibly be okay with how red and shaky she got around him. He was learning to trust in her words and that if she didn't want him to do something, she would make it clear in her own voice. So he could stop worrying and saying it himself.

There was one thing his teammates wouldn't allow him to get out of though and that was that they wanted to meet his girlfriend. And Shinichi could think of a billion reasons why that wouldn't be happening. There was only one reason why his friends wanted to meet Ran and he knew it revolved around humiliating him. Anytime they mentioned meeting her all his mind could remind him of was the impromptu interview he had with Suzuki on the red carpet.

Already he had been exposed to the constant teasing and taunts- that were mostly from Kuroba. And they got significantly worse when Shinichi made the mistake of not noticing Ran had left marks on him. Apparently during their recent . . _activities_, Ran must've scratched him at some point. It wasn't uncommon for her to dig her nails into his skin when they were . . doing . . . _that_. That paired with that he never expected anybody to be inspecting his back, Shinichi never bothered to try to hide the marks. In fact, he never gave them a thought because it didn't hurt him in any way.

Now he was currently threatening Kuroba's life if his idiotic teammate ever had the pleasure of being formally introduced to his girlfriend, he better not say a word about this. Or his murder mystery would be the plot for his father's next novel.

Kuroba got the message. He could tell with the way his friend raised his hands defensively and gave a small laugh that sounded more like a squeak. Shinichi knew he may have been harsh in his words but he couldn't help it. If Ran were ever to find out that his teammates knew what they were doing behind closed doors, that would be the end of their physical relationship. He didn't even want to think about how she'd react if she ever knew.

He knew Kaito's jokes were all in good fun but he didn't want his friend's taunts to cause her to recoil or to not let him touch her anymore. He liked how comfortable she was with him now. He was learning new things about her constantly like how just because she was a model, he falsely assumed she had no insecurities regarding her appearance or assumed she thought she was beautiful. That she saw herself how the world saw her- how _he_ saw her. Apparently a model did none of that for her and though he was perturbed and more than a little confused, he was happy to assure her every night that that's how he saw her. Like something to worship.

And that would not continue to happen if Kaito couldn't keep his _damn mouth shut_. It would be better if he just kept Ran away from his childish friends.

Well, that was the plan until she showed up to one of his practices.

He thought he had been seeing things at first. She had work that day and he wasn't supposed to see her till later that night for dinner at his house. But there was no mistaking it. That was her waiting at the entrance as he exited the locker room.

"Ran?"

She hadn't noticed him at first. She was talking to an employee at the stadium store while holding a shirt and he had to raise a brow curiously. When she heard him call her though, her eyes brightened as she noticed him before a small blush began at her cheeks.

"_Shinichi,_" she breathed with a small grin and it was hard not to grin himself when she kissed his cheek lightly in greeting; her hand gripping his arm to pull him close.

The store clerk she had been talking with was long gone but he was still curious that she had what looked like a jersey in her hand. "What are you doing?"

Ran bit her lip and he could tell she had been hoping he wouldn't ask. "Your game is tomorrow and I don't have a jersey," she mumbled.

Shinichi's eyes widened. His game _was_ tomorrow but he hadn't been expecting her to be there. She hadn't been to one of his games since before they started dating. It was hard to get their schedules to line up and since neither one could really change that, he had gotten used to seeing her at certain times. He wasn't about to complain though and instead he focused on the shirt in her hand.

And scowled.

"Shinichi?" she questioned at his clear disapproval but after a second of looking back and forth, she easily picked up on why he looked so sour all of a sudden. She winced.

He knew it shouldn't of but it bothered him. She was _his_ girlfriend wanting to show up to _his_ game for what he assumed was to support _him_. So of course she'd wear a _Kudou_ jersey.

So why was she holding a a jersey with the number nine on it?

Number nine as in _Kuroba_.

His frown intensified.

"This was the only one they had left," she said as an excuse.

With an annoyed expression that was borderline offended, Shinichi took the hangar from her hands and placed it back on the rack. Ran could only make sputtering noises when he grabbed her hand and began walking her out of the store.

"W-wait! _Shinichi_-! What am I going to wear tomorrow?"

_Not a Kuroba jersey_, he thought bitterly but still he opened up his gym bag while they continued towards the parking lot and dug something out. He knew he surprised her when he forced her to take something.

It was a shirt and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"My shirt," he said simply to answer her question without glancing at her. Already he could feel the blush heating his face. It was honestly embarrassing how bothered he had been with her about to buy a Kuroba jersey but there was no way she would be wearing any jersey other than his own.

Ran blinked a few times as she continued to stare at the fabric in her hands. "I-is that okay?" she asked softly.

"That's an old one from my first season so I can't wear it in games. I only wear it in practices so it's fine," he explained.

"You're _first_ one?" she said slowly before her eyes were widening and she was trying to force it back in his hands. "That's too important! I can't wear this!"

She was right. It was his first ever jersey for the Spirits and it was _extremely_ important to him. But so was she and he wanted her to wear it. Besides it would probably look better on her anyway. When he admitted that, her face went a scorching red.

She didn't argue with him anymore.

He was fortunate to get her out of there before his teammates saw her. The entire time that he was racing to get her out of there, his mind kept repeating every conversation he had with his team in the locker room- every conversation they had about _her_. Kuroba had already gone to give him relationship advice but not the kind one would think. Disturbingly enough, his teammate and local idiot of a friend wanted to bestow a _different_ kind of knowledge upon him.

According to Kuroba and since his friend was known as what's called a 'Lady Killer'- Shinichi was still waiting for Kaito to tell him just who he exactly gave him that title- it was up to him to guide Shinichi in the ways of a woman. To tell him what was expected of him.

Shinichi hated it but he actually took note of some of the things his friend mentioned. Of course he didn't show that, but really he had listened intently. Because he _did_ want to do things properly for Ran. But regardless of all of that, none of that would ever happen outside of a dream if his girlfriend were to hear some of the conversations he's had with his team- _Kuroba_ specifically.

But he knew it was only a matter of time. If she truly was planning on restarting her hobby of going to all of his games like she said she was, then Shinichi knew he couldn't hide her from them forever. And he knew it was a waste of time to warn his friends to act normal for once so instead he focused on preparing Ran.

Ran was too nice though. She would laugh his worries off and tell him it would be fine; that his friends couldn't be _that_ bad. But he knew better. Shinichi knew his friends were an acquired taste. He knew his friends were not normal people. And it wouldn't be long till she knew that as well. It was a rude awakening the next day after his game.

"_Oh my gosh!_ We're meeting in person! I thought I'd only be seeing you through a poster in his locker."

Shinichi couldn't decide what was stronger. His humiliation or his urge to throttle Kuroba. It would be just like his obnoxious teammate to bombard her the moment their game ended.

He honestly didn't know what he had been expecting. He should've known his teammates would've gone for the poster the moment they could. As it was, the idiot was leaning so close to her in excitement- way closer than he wanted him near her but from embarrassment he kept his mouth shut. Already Ran's face was a bright and scorching red. It annoyed him he couldn't determine if it was because of the mention of the poster or if it was because Kuroba was so close too her.

And then before he could give it much more thought or at least try and tell Kuroba to back off, the other pain in his ass decided to jump in.

"No way! He still has that?!" came Suzuki's excited but baffled voice. Shinichi grit his teeth as a hand came up to his forehead almost to fend off a migraine. The only good to come from Sonoko being there was that she was able to take the spotlight like she liked doing and Ran stood to the side, gripping her arm uncomfortably at the turn this conversation was having.

It appeared she hadn't been expecting to be bombarded as well but that's what happened the moment the game ended and they met up in the teams lounge. Imagine his surprise and annoyance when he realized Suzuki was with her. That had not been planned.

_It was like the red carpet all over again_.

Suddenly he felt his headache intensify.

Paying his teammate no mind and to answer the reporter's question, Kuroba bobbed his head up and down excitedly. Mean while, both him and Ran were looking anywhere but at each other. He didn't know if she was upset by how forward Kaito was or by the fact he still actually had that poster. He was too embarrassed to chance a glance and find out so he continued to stare intently at the furthest wall. There was no way he'd be asking in front of an audience anyway.

Shinichi didn't know what to say. If Ran would want to know why he still had the poster, he wouldn't have any idea on how to answer her. There was no way he would've just thrown it away though. She was his girlfriend now after all so wasn't it alright for him to have the poster now? Or would she find it inappropriate?

"Which poster is it anyway?"

If he thought it couldn't get worse, that one question proved how wrong he was.

Ran's eyes widened and for the first time since Kaito started talking to them, her eyes flit to his briefly before snapping away in embarrassment. "_Sonoko_," she warned softly. It was clearly her way of telling her friend to knock it off. It seemed they both had that in common though- that they couldn't control their annoying and rambunctious friends.

"What?" Sonoko questioned as if not understanding what was wrong with asking the question. "You don't wanna know?"

Her already crimson features went darker and now she was back to looking away silently.

Her reaction had his eyes widening. He never thought that Ran would want to know about the poster. He only assumed the paparazzi and their annoying friends would only care about stuff like that. And though she wasn't pushing to see it like Suzuki was, he could see the clear interest in her expression.

Hattori seemed surprised by the fact Ran had no idea what was on the poster and he raised a brow. "Ya' don't remember?"

Shinichi wanted to punch his friend for asking such a blunt question. The answer was clear when his girlfriend turned red and appeared almost apologetic.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and shook her head. "Sometimes there's just so many people . . . " From her mumbled tone he could hear that she felt slightly ashamed for not being able to recall meeting them but Shinichi only glared at his teammate to back off.

Her response wasn't unusual in the slightest and he didn't like that Hattori's words sounded like a guilt trip. There was no way he could remember every single poster or card _he_ signed. But admittedly what did make it unusual was that it hadn't been a regular group of fans that she met that day. They were famous in their respective fields. He probably would've asked if Kuroba hadn't butted in.

"_Really? _You don't remember?" Kaito jumped in annoyingly again and with an impish grin. "You gave it a big ol' smooch right on the front!" And as if his words weren't clear enough, he acted like he was gripping an imaginary piece of paper and raised it to his puckered up lips making kissing noises.

If possible, her face went darker.

"That's enough!" Shinichi batted Kuroba's hand gestures away with pink cheeks. This was beginning to be too mortifying to bear- curiosity be damned.

"Well, if she doesn't remember, I guess there's no choice but to just show us," Sonoko shrugged with a mischievous grin and not for the first time Shinichi was wishing she'd just disappear.

_Who invited her again?_

There was no way he could hide his irritation as it radiated off of him but he remained silent as he glared at his so called 'friends'. He didn't know how to respond. It was foolish of him not to but he hadn't been expecting any of this to happen. It wasn't that he had a problem showing Ran. He could do that. But he didn't want to in front of an audience and admittedly, he had been hoping she . . . kind of . . forgot about it. . But feeling all the expectant eyes on him, he realized Suzuki was right.

There was no other choice.

He got the poster.

And it was more humiliating than the red carpet interview.

The obnoxious snort and giggles that were coming from his teammates and Sonoko were what he expected. That didn't mean it lessened the embarrassment. It wasn't until he saw how scarlet Ran became that he had to look away and borderline hide his face. He wanted to walk away but he knew that wasn't an option right now. So he did the only thing he could and that was to sit there off to the side and bear with the most humiliating scene he had ever been through in his life.

"_Damn_, Ran! Look at that sultry eye-! And in lingerie too!"

Rather than annoying her like it was for him, Ran seemed to be more mortified by Sonoko's comments than anything else. It got increasingly worse when the reporter started saying words about the plunging neckline and then on closer inspection that the garment was somewhat sheer.

Shinichi's head shot up. "_What?_"

Thoroughly aggravated now and patience long since worn through, he stormed over to the group and snatched the poster from the reporter's hands. Suzuki didn't say anything except to smirk deviously back at him. Even if she did complain, he wouldn't care. From what he had seen of it every time he opened his locker, he hadn't realized her top was sheer. And whether it was or not, he didn't much like the fact that his teammates were there ogling over it as well.

After that, he knew Ran could tell his mood was shot. At first, anytime someone spoke to him he would give curt, one-worded responses. It was like a frown had been permanently etched into his features. He was in no mood for an after party until they got in his car and Ran basically scolded him. His excuse of course had been that it was embarrassing and though he shouldn't of, he reminded her that she didn't really help to stop it.

That had led to her frowning herself and it wasn't very often he saw her upset- with _him_ especially. When she pointed out that it had been _her_ on the poster in the first place, he realized how out of line he was. Of course it had been more humiliating for her. His teammates had literally passed around a picture of his girlfriend in a one-piece like lingerie set- plunging neckline, sheer top, and all.

He immediately apologized. Though he wasn't the one that purchased the poster, he did in fact keep it which was even worse. He was as much to blame for what happened as his friends and Sonoko were. It just had mainly rubbed him the wrong way that his friends were looking at it as well and in a sheer top no less.

That made Ran fluster again before she groaned and confessed that the top had been sheer in person but she had made sure Chris did what ever she could to hide that fact on photo. Sonoko of course knew this and only said what she did to get a rise out of Shinichi. There was nothing noticeably sheer on the poster.

As dumb as it was, that made him feel better though he was irritated Sonoko seemingly knew him well enough already on how to piss him off.

Ran admitted that she wasn't angry though, about him actually having a poster of her. He had been afraid of that which was another reason why he had wanted to avoid the whole poster thing all together. Now that he really thought about it, it sounded so perverted that he had such a poster of her anyway.

But when she reassured him that no, she was not upset, he felt some relief. He didn't want to throw the poster away. Now that they were actually dating and together, it felt even more personal to him.

Kuroba seemed to think so too because the moment they arrived at the post-game celebration and Ran went to greet Sonoko, he was throwing an arm around his shoulders. Shinichi could tell he was already tipsy just based off the way he seemed to lean all his weight against him. It stopped him from shrugging him off like he normally would've done.

"Maybe she can give you a more personal photo," Kaito slurred in what was supposed to be a whisper but he ended up yelling to be heard over the loud party music.

"_Get off_," he grumbled aggravatedly with scarlet cheeks when he saw how his friend was now wiggling his eyebrows.

His friend having lost his balance, teetered for a second before another brunette walked by and he sobered instantly. "Hey, Aoko-chan!" he said, clearly trying to cover up the fact that he definitely had too much to drink.

Shinichi rolled his eyes but simply went to stand with Ran.

It was . . weird but after all of the madness after his game with the poster and the slight disagreement he had with Ran on the car ride there- he felt . . . _better_. He hadn't given it much thought till after they got there but he realized that this was actually one of his first public appearances he made with Ran. He knew there would be more pictures of them surfacing in the tabloids the next day. But Ran hadn't tried to hide from the cameras and so . . neither had he.

Admittedly, it put his mind at ease. It gave him a reassurance he hadn't realized he wanted. That Ran wasn't hiding this- _him_, from everybody. They were a couple. And now that emotions were finally out and in the open and he didn't feel like Ran was keeping their relationship a secret anymore, it was like he could finally breathe.

It was like he was finally stress free.

Except for the reminder that he was meeting her parents.

It had taken awhile before they were actually able to correspond dates with her parents. And truthfully- he was fine with that. Everything was perfect, it felt like. He didn't want to dare ruin that by botching this dinner with her parents. But it would seem he'd have no choice and before he knew it, a date was set.

And that's when the panic set in.

Shinichi couldn't help but think of all the good that's happened between him and the model; how far they had come. She was already practically living with him. He didn't want that all to mean nothing because he had to be cordial with Mouri Kogoro.

Whom he knows already hates him.

It obviously wouldn't be the first time he met the Sleeping Kogoro. And each time, the man had nothing nice to say about him or his father. At the time, the older Mouri had at least been decent when they were around each other in person.

But that was before he started dating his daughter. And Shinichi knew that decency would not last long.

No matter what though, he could not let her father get to him. He should go in expecting his hostility and in turn he'd respond with nothing but the utmost respect. Even if it _killed _him. Shinichi had to get this right. He could not mess this up. His relationship could depend on it.

Meeting her parents was clearly going to be a different experience to her meeting his friends for the first time. Unlike with his friends, he couldn't respond back how he wanted to when her father said something especially rude about him or his father or that he simply just didn't like. It was hard though. He was biting his tongue practically the entire time and he had a feeling that the old man knew that.

From the moment they were greeted at the door, Shinichi hadn't received much from the man other than some snide comments and a harsh and scathing glare. The only thing that told him not to get discouraged was the fact that Ran was all smiles the entire time. That and her mother, Eri, seemed to think highly of him. Apparently she also knew his mother very well. Her, Kogoro, and his mother had all been friends in the same high school.

Having that knowledge, he was reminded of how Ran told him they actually would've gone to school together if not for her parents' brief separation.

Ran seemed to be just as surprised at the news that her mother already knew his mother very well. She spoke of her on a first name basis and she didn't have the usual starstruck gleam in her eye that people usually got when discussing his actress mother. Eri mentioned having met his father only once though and said that she was glad to hear his book sales were going so well.

Overall, Shinichi was a bit surprised by how well things went. Maybe it was because he had gone in expecting the worst so what happened had actually been a pleasant surprise for him. He wouldn't of thought Ran's mother would take so nicely to him seeing as she was married to Kogoro. That and truth be told, she appeared to be pretty stern. She honestly scared him at first and he belatedly realized he had spent all this time worrying about Kogoro when he hadn't given a thought to how her mother could be.

He was happy to say she was much more easier to be around than her husband. He knew right away that this was where Ran got all of her looks and brains.

_There was no way any of that came from . . . that_, he thought as he took a glance at Kogoro, and winced when he saw he was tossing back another beer while laughing obnoxiously at a program featuring Okino Yoko.

It would seem he accepted the fact that Ran's father would never like him. That became pretty clear when he never addressed Shinichi by name. It was always brat or sometimes even 'Steroid Jockey'. That one was a bit irritating but he was happy to see that it wasn't Eri who scolded him for that one but _Ran_. She had gotten after Kogoro mentioning how that could be damaging to his career if the wrong person heard. Of course he could've stepped in and said that they were in her parent's house. No one else was there to hear. And he knew it wasn't meant too seriously.

But then again he liked the scene of Ran reprimanding her father and defending him. It left him feeling kind of smug though he would never visibly show that in front of his girlfriend.

Shinichi would've never guessed though that the first meeting with her parents would go better than the one they just had with his teammates. Though as sad as it was, he was blindsided with the whole poster ordeal again when her father mentioned it. It ended up making him choke on his drink at the sudden topic change.

Not unsurprisingly, Kogoro didn't much like the fact that some guy had a poster of his daughter in his locker. That and he flat out said that better not be the reason why Shinichi was dating his daughter. Thankfully Kogoro had no idea it was a lingerie one and he had no plans on disclosing that information to anyone else that didn't already know it.

_Once was enough_, he thought grimly.

Ran had been quick to intervene however and laughed off her father's words as if they had been a joke and she hadn't know the man meant them seriously. Her actual words seemed to be even more disturbing for her father to hear.

"Didn't you know? I met Shinichi at the Prefectural Police Gala." And then sounding even more bubbly she said, "If anything it was because of _you_ that Shinichi and I met." The grin she was beaming was so bright and she spoke with a light flush to her cheeks. Eri, to the side, was smiling as well but hers was different. It looked mischievous and Shinichi saw why when he noticed how her eyes kept flickering to her husband.

Mouri Kogoro looked like he just sucked on a lemon. His features were pinched and Shinichi couldn't be too sure but it looked as if he were going to turn purple with the way he seemed to be holding his breath on the brink of exploding with self-frustration. It looked like he wanted to say something but thinking better of it, the older man just made a disgruntled noise and went back to drinking his beer- this time with a permanently etched in scowl.

Admittedly, Shinichi hadn't thought about it like that before. He never would've thought he'd ever be thankful for something the Sleeping Kogoro did.

When they finally left, Shinichi wasn't surprised by the fact Kogoro didn't spare him a glance. His attention of course had all been on his daughter as he said his goodbyes. Eri wasn't nearly that callous however and sent the man a stern look before saying her own goodbyes to the both of them. A nice, warm embrace for her daughter and a gentle pat for him.

At first as they walked to the car, it was silent between them. Shinichi felt like it had gone well but then again- he didn't really know what _well _was for her parents. He was nervous all of sudden. Maybe it hadn't gone as nicely as he thought. . . Ran wasn't saying anything and was only walking beside him, gripping his hand loosely as she was very clearly deep in thought.

_It was probably on ways to make her father like him_, he found himself thinking bitterly.

He had _really_ tried tonight. He had done everything he could to make Kogoro think differently of him and after the man finally turning to Ran and saying bitterly with a scowl, "So you're set on this one then?"- Shinichi had finally understood- it was _never_ going to happen. Kogoro didn't like him and Kogoro probably would _never_ like him. And what aggravated him even more was that he had _actually tried_. Never before had he cared enough to get someone to like him. Not before Ran. But it was obvious that her father didn't care to try to get along with him- that he was hoping it was just some quick fling between celebrities.

"Thank you," Ran said to him when they got to her apartment.

It wasn't often that they stayed at her place. Ran seemed to like staying at his house more and he didn't mind either way. Her parents lived closer to her though and with how late it had gotten, they agreed it would be better just to go to hers.

Her words startled him though. Why was she thanking him?

"_For_ . . . . ?" he prompted, clearly confused and she giggled before gripping his shirt and tugging him closer into her chest. The sudden movement made him blink surprised but he wasn't about to complain and he allowed his hands to grip her at her waist.

"For bearing with my father and agreeing to have dinner with my parents in the first place," she said softly.

Instantly, he felt guilty for all the thoughts that had just been running through his mind. "_O-oh _. . . uh . . it was n-nothing," he stumbled in his speech trying to hide his shame.

Ran shook her head. "_No_," she said firmly. "It was not _nothing_. He was rude and drunk and you just let him. And I am both sorry and thankful."

"So thank you," she clarified again.

Shinichi could only blink. "So . . . I did . . _good?_" he asked carefully, still not completely confident and sure she was telling him the truth.

She laughed. "Yes, Shinichi. You did good," she confirmed only slightly joking.

It wasn't unusual for Ran to initiate kissing with him. It wasn't unusual but he was definitely the one that initiated it more often. He didn't know why though that every time she did it, it quite literally fried his brain and turned him stupid for a second. She had kissed him first when they just started dating, after all. But clearly that didn't mean it didn't catch him off guard or make his mind go completely blank every time she did it- like it was the first time all over again.

Like now for instance. The moment her lips touched his, he could feel the exact moment his brain shut down. It should be impossible that she could still surprise him like this but he found that that's what he was each and every time her mouth connected with his. He had to wonder if that would ever change. It would always frustrate him when he couldn't control his reactions to her anymore. They had been dating for almost two months and his body didn't seem to get that yet. But the feeling when she kissed him was always exhilarating and he had to take back his previous sentiment.

He hoped this never changed.

As when things usually started heating up between them, without any actual thought from him, he felt his hand begin to slide from the back of her knee up the side of her thigh.

He never got sick of touching Ran. Even if he wasn't getting any form of reciprocation- just her allowing him to do this was enough.

But maybe he had gotten a little too comfortable.

The moment his fingers brushed against the cloth of her underwear, she tensed. It was almost amazing how fast he reacted when only seconds before he had been moving out of habit and not paying too much thought to his actions. He felt it though. And he didn't have to even think before he was reacting.

He had been laying with practically all of his weight resting on top of her but the moment he felt her stiffen, he was tearing his mouth away from hers and scrambling up onto his hands and knees- balancing over her.

He had definitely overstepped. Just because she allowed him to do it before, he didn't want her to think he expected it from her all the time or at all even. She was just . . . _familiar_ to him now, but that was no excuse.

"I-I'm sorry!" he burst with a hint of frustration leaking into his tone, that he _hoped_ she knew was directed at himself. It wouldn't be the first time he got . . _overly_ excited. He knew it wouldn't be the last. But still, it aggravated him and scared him at the same time. Aggravated him because he still couldn't keep it together around her for more than two seconds and scared him because Ran might actually get upset with him.

To her, it probably looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown with the way he was leaning over her with his head bowed down and shoulders heaving. What it really was, was him trying to calm down.

He gave a small shout when he was suddenly tugged down by the collar of his shirt. He almost lost his balance entirely and would've dropped his whole weight on her if he hadn't caught himself in time. The moment he looked up at her to scold her however, her hands were holding him on either side of his cheeks and suddenly her mouth was latching onto his.

As usual, all thought process stopped and any intention of scolding her was gone. Too caught off guard, he hadn't really reacted but it didn't seem to dissuade Ran and soon he felt her tongue tangling with his. Once the cogs started turning in his brain telling him to do something- _anything_, she was already separating their mouths.

He hadn't even realized his eyes had shut until her fingers that were still pressed gently into his cheeks, began brushing softly against him. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked at her a few times.

She was staring up at him with a blush adorning her cheeks that told him how embarrassed she was. But it was paired with something else. The look in her eyes- it was more tender than anything he was used to.

Neither said anything but he was content to just stare at her anyway. Ran ended up breaking the silence.

"Don't be." Her voice came out so softly even in the dead quiet of her bedroom. His ears, straining to hold onto every word she uttered.

Suddenly she looked even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull back like that . . . I just . . I don't want. . . " Her voice seemed to get meeker and meeker as her words kept tapering off. There was something she wanted him to understand without flat out saying it.

"_Ran_," he began carefully but confidently. "It's okay. I didn't mean to push like that. It's late so we can just-"

Obviously understanding what he was about to say before he even finished his sentence, her eyes widened before her blush intensified.

Almost as if she were afraid he'd pull away, she gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "I. . don't want to stop," she said slowly like she had to force the words from her mouth. And he knew it would unnerve her but he couldn't help but stare at almost confusedly.

When she saw he wasn't getting it still, he thought her face would melt from how red it was. He knew she was going way beyond her comfort zone but he couldn't help it that he didn't understand. He knew she didn't want to go to bed. He got that. But he could also tell there was a deeper meaning she was wanting to get across to him but it just wasn't clicking.

"I-I don't want you to apologize," she stuttered from clearly finding that what she was saying was mortifying for her. "I just. . didn't want your. . . "

That seemed to her limit with as far as she was willing to say because she cut herself off again and would not make eye contact with him anymore. But after a few more moments of staring at her expectantly to continue, it finally hit him.

It took him a moment to link her words to his earlier apology but it took him even longer to understand what she wanted.

She was subtle. Everything about Ran was subtle.

Shinichi swallowed. _Hard_.

"O-okay," he said dumbly and while staring at her with widened eyes.

He felt like an idiot for not saying more to reassure her that he understood but just that one word alone seemed to be enough to have her releasing her pent up breath and putting her at ease. She wasn't gripping him anymore like he'd walk away from her. That hadn't been his intention anyway, especially after what she just admitted.

Her words almost had him overreacting again. That was the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm her but he couldn't help it when her fingers would tangle in his hair and she'd tug him closer, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. At some point, she must've wrapped her legs around his waist. He hadn't noticed until he felt them tighten around him and she raised her hips up to meet his.

It had him stalling.

It had him dangerously close to finishing something they _literally _just started.

To get some form of control over the situation, he raised up again but gripped her legs gently to assure her that he wasn't leaving. He needed to get some sort of distance between them because this was all happening way too fast for his liking.

Instead, he focused on ridding her of her clothes and his. Which he quickly learned was a mistake if he was wanting to calm down.

She hadn't tried to pull away or hide when he began to strip her. He could tell she was at least slightly uncomfortable considering she had never been naked before him like this. All of the other times she allowed him to touch her, that had all been over clothes. He had never seen her bare and this was the first time he was seeing her without something covering her.

Well. . she hadn't been hiding herself until it became apparent that he wasn't going to stop staring. He couldn't help it though. Even as he yelled at himself in his thoughts, he couldn't pull his gaze away and it had his throat going dry in an instant as he swallowed hard- his body searching for any form of hydration it could get.

That was when it finally set in for him that his girlfriend was a model. His girlfriend was Miss Universe. He had no idea what made him stand out to her. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what she saw in him. But he wouldn't dare question it and as long as she asked for him, he'd be there to give her whatever she wanted.

It was definitely a mistake to undress her if he was needing to calm himself down though. If anything, seeing her uncovered and bare made his situation even worse.

There were images of her all around the world. He knew that; admittedly he used to seek them out. And his thoughts had always revolved around the same thing.

That Mouri Ran was without a doubt the sexiest human being he had ever laid eyes on. That sentiment never changed. It never would. But once they began dating, something else did change. Another thought entered his mind; something that he didn't really want to be aware of.

How many other people looked at her and thought the same thing? How many guys had she signed that same exact poster for? How many of those posters did she kiss?

It was petty and childish and just _stupid_. He didn't like to be jealous but sometimes, he couldn't stop how he felt. If he found his thoughts drifting there, he'd have to quickly think of something else.

Because it boiled his blood.

And though he never said it to her, he was dealing with that on his own because obviously it was her career and she couldn't change that. His girlfriend was gorgeous. People were going to look. And he would _never_ be able to control that.

But _this_\- this picture of her laying spread out bare on her mattress, her hair sprawled out around her in a tangled mess, breasts rising and falling with her breaths. This image was one only _he_ would have the privilege of seeing. No one else could have her like this. No one could take that from him. And he finally found his antidote. Let them have those other pictures of hers. Because this one was for _him_ alone.

But then suddenly an arm was reaching across her chest to hide from his prying gaze. At first, still zoned out, he frowned before realizing his scrutiny clearly made her embarrassed and she was concealing herself.

Gently, he pulled her arm away and she went to argue with him.

_"Shinichi,_" she complained with a red face and almost a pout that he was sure wasn't having the desired affect she wanted.

"You're staring," she practically whined. "D-don't just look at me." And not following her demands at all he couldn't help but notice how her flush went down her chest.

It amused him. Not that he enjoyed making her uncomfortable but she was a Miss Universe. And she was this embarrassed from someone admiring her looks? He wasn't just anyone either. He was her boyfriend yet that didn't seem to make a difference. If it did, it probably made it worse. He would've never thought a model would be this self conscious. Didn't she see that he was in awe of her right now? That he was simply amazed that she was letting him see and touch her like this.

_But don't just look at her?_

He knew that it wasn't what she meant, but he took her words as an invitation and let his fingers slid to the apex of her thighs. Her eyes went wide at the contact but she didn't try to stop him. If anything it was like she forgot what she had been annoyed with in the first place and her back arched with a silent gasp when he gently pressed a finger past her folds.

He was already at the point of losing it himself and he wasted no time working up a fast rhythm. The faster he went it seemed the more her back arched and the more of her slender smooth throat was exposed as her head tipped back.

She had clearly forgotten she didn't want him staring at her because her eyes were shut tight and her hands were gripping the fabric of her pillow case near her head. She was spread for him as he rested between her legs and watching how she was reacting without anything blocking his view, he pressed another finger into her.

The noise that escaped her throat when he rubbed the bundle of nerves between her legs, had him pulling his hand away. It seemed like she was tensing, a coiled spring getting ready to be sprung. He knew she had been on the brink of release and though he hated to take that from her, he would've lost it from just watching her just now. That and he couldn't get Kuroba's words out of his head.

_If it was expected then he should try_.

Still laying flat on her back and trying to catch her breath, she didn't move any when he gently gripped her leg raising it up. He rubbed his hand that was holding her by the calf, up and down the smooth skin softly. Her eyes were still shut however and she made no move to show she wanted him to stop. She made no move to show she was even aware he was touching her again. It had him slightly smug he had her so frazzled.

Even as he placed small but soothing pecks down her skin, leading closer and closer to the tops of her thighs, it wasn't till he was leaning over- face dangerously close to an intimate part of her that suddenly a hand shot out and pushed against his face.

It had been so sudden and not anything he had been expecting. It was almost comical how he stayed with her hands resting against his face; his lips that were prepared to rest against something else, now smooshed against the warm skin of her palm as he blinked trying to clear his thoughts and register what just happened. Her hands had both reached out randomly though and were now pressed firmly against his face and he got the message clearly.

_No. Stop_.

He didn't completely remove himself from her but he leaned away slightly to show her, he got it. He understood her message and he stopped. In a way, he was worried. He hoped he hadn't done something wrong. But then Ran was staring at him with vibrant cheeks and he had his answer.

"N-not that."

It was short and simple and to the point. It was a little disheartening to be stopped in the middle of _that_ but he mostly just felt his irritation spike at Kuroba. So the damn idiot was wrong again. He really needed to stop taking advice from that moron.

_Lady killer, his ass._

He hoped what he just tried hadn't ruined the moment for her. He honestly should've known better than to listen to that dimwit of all people. He'd be better off getting advice from the Professor next door.

Shinichi hated it but he felt the beginnings of an awkwardness begin to settle over them. Truthfully, he was also slightly mortified. It showed that he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Which he didn't want to seem like he had all the experience in the world but he wanted to appear confident. He wanted to be reassuring for Ran; to show that she would be taken care of with him.

There was no way he'd finish this night with such an embarrassing blunder.

Having enough of the distance and in hopes of pushing them back onto the right track, he gripped the back of her knee tightly and suddenly he was tugging it up on his hip as he pressed down over her.

A small noise of surprise was all he got. She made no complaint though her thoughts seemed to finally catch up and she got redder at the fact that he was nude as well, pressing up against her. Her embarrassment at her own nudity must've distracted her from the fact he was as bare as she was. That and when he began to touch her.

He had no issue with distracting her again, and he finally pressed his mouth to hers. Their tongues tangled together and as they did, he allowed his hip to grind into hers. She was moaning from the contact but when he started pressing into her for real this time, that slowly tapered off.

He knew she was a virgin. He got that from how she said there never really was anyone before him. That and how shy she was in general. Obviously, he didn't mind. It would've been hypocritical. That and he would've been a real fool to give a shit about that. He felt lucky and though he shouldn't of- possessive. No one else had seen her like this and no one else ever would, he confidently declared to himself.

But he wasn't surprised when she ended up tensing again. Shinichi hated that it would be uncomfortable for her at first. That and it was pure torture for him, it felt like. Making it this far and then not being able to move. But he'd never open his mouth and complain and he'd gladly bear with this for her. She was the most important person to him after all.

When he could feel her relax and when she started rubbing her hands down the strained muscles of his back, he groaned as he was finally able to move. And it was the greatest thing he had ever experienced. He knew it wouldn't last long but he'd be damned if he finished before her.

Slowly, just so that he wouldn't hurt her, he began to increase his pace. Soon her hands on his back were gripping him tightly, her nails digging into his skin where they usually did. It didn't hurt though. It made him groan into her mouth again and then he was gripping one side of her hip pressing her down into the bed as he thrust into her. He was probably being rougher than he should but he couldn't help it and she wasn't stopping him. If anything, based off her noises, she was enjoying it and he took it as encouragements. He allowed his free hand to slide down and press against that bundle of nerves again.

That loud noise came from her again and it was getting to the point their mouths couldn't stay connected. He could hear her small whimpers and moans clearly as they came out by his ear. It wasn't doing anything for his sanity and would drive him mad, he was sure. Desperately, he latched his mouth onto her throat where he pressed rough kisses but those soon turned sloppy and then into small nips that were borderline bites. Again, she didn't make a noise for him to stop and when he finally thought he could hold on for her no longer, he felt her walls grip him tightly in release. He tried to prolong that for her for as long as he could but soon he couldn't as his own release hit. It had him gripping her hips tightly as he pressed into her roughly before finally they were just resting against each other and out of breath.

He felt like all of his energy was zapped and he didn't want to move. He was resting his full weight on her. He had to get up but all he had the strength to do was press lingering, gentle kisses along her throat. Ran didn't seem to mind. From her small pants he could tell she was as worn out as he was. But if she didn't mind, he just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N~**

**So feedback is of course greatly appreciated! Would love to hear what ya'll think! I will do my best to have the next chapter up as fast as I can. I just wanna keep you guys in the loop so you don't think I've disappeared. I have a certification test coming up for my job so if there is no update quickly, that is my next project in my real life right now. I also wanna mention for my guest and anon reviews- I've read the comments! And I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story! I couldn't address or message ya'll directly but I just want ya'll to know I see the comments and I read each and every one! Thanks so much to everybody that reads and follows this fic in general, even with my lack of updates -_- Hopefully, I will be back soon with the next chapter. :) **

**\- Kay**

***********ALSO**** Please make sure you check out hislips/icedcoffeeanyone's tumblr page! She was kind enough to actually draw the poster Shinichi has of Ran and it's amazing! So definitely go check it out! I am terrible with posting links so if min doesn't work, please just copy and paste it! It is worth it! **

** . **


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Parent

**A/N~ Gosh, so I'm sorry if these types of notes are annoying (especially if they are from the same person over and over again)- but I am very sorry for the long wait. It has almost been a year since I last updated this story! If you follow me on tumblr, you may have already seen my other notes but just in case I will say it here. Things have been so hectic at my job. It was already a fast paced and exhausting place already but with the covid and everything, it only made it worse like I'm sure it did for a lot of other essential workers. Even if you aren't working in it, I'm sure we are all experiencing it. It takes a toll on everybody. The overworking and everything was taking a toll on me and I really just could not find it in me to just sit and write for hours like I used to do all the time. Instead, I had been slowly adding to the chapter every time I had an off day or even when I came home from work. As a heads up though, this chapter is extremely long! I hope that makes up for my delay in some form! **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Other Parent

"Is it always like that?"

The inexplicable amount of _pride_ that flowed through him when she asked that could not be put into words. It made it completely obvious that Ran had no idea he had never done that before either. Which meant that he did something right for once.

She had been laying next to him still bare with her chest heaving slightly; her normally porcelain skin turned a healthy red as she stared at him with wide and awe filled eyes. It was distracting, as it always had been and without even thinking he sarcastically replied, "How would I know?"

He didn't mean to admit what he did- not that he was trying to hide the fact it had been his first time when clearly it had been hers. It was just slightly embarrassing. He hoped she would assume the light flush his cheeks were gaining was from the activities they just partook in. But the look she gave him after he said that had made it worth it. There was no doubt that after learning that, she had become incredibly more fonder of him.

In a way, he could understand that himself. She was his first and while that obviously made her happy, he was more than pleased that he was the same for her. Because like he always knew before, a girl like that had options. And to be the only one that she chose, he couldn't contain the smugness but on top of that- the overbearingly need to be protective of it. He never wanted anybody else to experience that with Ran ever. As far as he was concerned, he'd be the only one.

But like her, it made him want to be near her even more. Regardless of it being her first time or his- it had been _their's_. As in it had been _their_ first time together as a couple. After experiencing that, it was rare that they weren't touching. It didn't necessarily have to be in any kind of intimate way. Just a hand resting against the other's back as they passed each other or the simple brushing of fingers when close. It was an automatic reaction now. If she was close, it wasn't just his eyes that gravitated to her but his hands now as well.

And soon that would all end.

He'd like to say that after that, they became closer. And they probably would've been even more so if not for one stupid, trifling thing. It wasn't like they were purposefully distancing themselves either. It was work. It was always work.

And he was sick of it.

The most infuriating thing was that she wasn't even out of the country. She was here in Japan- most of the time in Tokyo as well. The furthest she would have to go was usually Kyoto but that was just a train ride away. Yet they still rarely got to see each other. If they did, it was usually in passing. By the time one of them got home, the other was likely already asleep. He was physically making an effort to wait up for her if he was home first but soccer season was coming to a close soon. The finals were approaching and with that came even more practices on top of the games he still had scheduled. He was lucky if he didn't pass out the moment his head hit the pillow.

It was embarrassing but Shinichi honestly thought he was going through withdraw. It was beyond the fact they hadn't touched each other since their first time together. Not that he didn't want it, but he could deal with it. What he couldn't deal with was that they hadn't seen each other properly in days. All he was asking for at this point was to just have a single dinner with her. One where they could actually talk and see each other. That's all he needed.

But the world didn't care what he needed. They wouldn't get to see each other properly. Not for a long time. And like he said before that it didn't really matter, he couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that meant that they hadn't _touched_ each other properly. At most all they did have were those passing glances. Most of the time they didn't even get those. Again due to his busy schedule and yes, even though she was so close, sometimes she wasn't always in Beika for the night. That and this 'passing glance' could barely be called that because it was nothing more than sleep. _Only_ sleep. Soon he realized that they simply were restarting what had been the issue to begin with. That they were both stuck in a cycle of constantly working.

It was starting to annoy him and his teammates did well to take notice of that. He should've been bothered by the fact that they could so easily tell when something in his personal life was causing him turmoil. He should've been embarrassed that they also knew when he was going through relationship problems. But in the moment, he could care less except to bare his no bullshit expression that he did not want to be messed with any more than necessary. That he was in no mood to tolerate Kuroba's stupid jokes.

And just as humiliating, they could tell when things were actually going good. The next practice he came in early, a light pep to his step, and surprisingly- a small grin that appeared almost impossible to erase.

For once, Ran and his schedule both seemed to fall in step with each others. He had practice today still but she had the entire day off. And he would be damned if he let that go to waste. So he made a plan- _they_ made a plan. He would just shower here after practice and bring a pair of clothes that was okay to wear out and about and quickly meet her in the city. From there they could hit up some stores, get a nice dinner, and just walk around. A nice simple night. Easy.

But if it was supposed to be so damn easy, then what the _hell_ was _Suzuki_ doing there?

It was terrible really but the amount of frustration he felt at seeing that damn reporter's face was enough to discourage him. That his night would not be going any thing at all like he had originally planned. He had met Suzuki Sonoko all of three times. The first being the interview that initiated all of this. Then there was when she interrupted their first kiss and lastly, when Ran was formally introduced to the rest of his teammates. All of those times, if you could imagine, hadn't gone well at all. Each and every single time it left him humiliated or furious. Well. . now that he was really thinking about it was actually probably both. Each time he was forced to see her he was always humiliated _and_ furious. So of course it would be safe to assume that this time would be no different. Shinichi was convinced that the only reason Suzuki even existed in this world was to embarrass him in front of both Ran and the rest of Japan.

The slight downturn of his lips was uncontrollable once he spotted her but it was reinforced more, he was sure when he instantly became guarded. He didn't even want to give the woman a chance to make him look like a fool which annoyingly, she was extremely good at.

Much to his surprise though, Sonoko barely paid him any mind. Besides her usually snarky greeting, her gaze was flitting away from his as she seemed to almost bounce in place.

Shinichi's eyes widened. He didn't think he had ever seen Suzuki so frazzled but that was the only way to describe how she was acting now.

She was nervous.

Naturally, he was curious. The reporter didn't seem the type to get anxious. He wondered what had her freaking out this badly. Whatever it was, it was enough to distract her from the fact that Ran kissed him in greeting which was amazing in itself. It wasn't like her at all. Shinichi was already positive in the fact that Ran didn't ever kiss or touch him around her friend for that very reason. She didn't want to be teased. But the fact that she did that so openly and Suzuki didn't even blink- what was wrong with her? She never missed the chance to butt into other people's business, especially if it was Ran's.

When his girlfriend went to step away after greeting him, he couldn't help but grip her hand to keep her close. The kiss had been a quick one; nothing but a peck which he was sure she did on purpose and went to pull away before her friend finally did notice. Sonoko was none the wiser when he tugged Ran closer but the panic in her eyes was obvious. Though he knew it was more because he missed her, he directed his gaze to the reporter when Ran gave a look that was crossed between anxiousness and confusion. Using that as an excuse and feigning that he didn't want Suzuki to hear, it worked and his girlfriend leaned closer instead of pulling away again.

"Her date's late," Ran whispered and Shinichi straightened surprised.

"_Date_?" he questioned loudly completely disregarding the fact they were trying to be quiet. At his outburst Sonoko's eyes flicked back over to them and he instantly felt Ran tense. They were still pretty close to each other.

But amazingly, Sonoko didn't say anything. She just bit her lip nervously as she looked at her friend.

Deciding that her friend needed her comfort more than him, Ran pulled away from him to smile at Suzuki. "Don't worry, Sonoko," she beamed at her brightly. "He said he's coming."

Seeming to change attitudes like flicking a light switch, Sonoko's eyes narrowed as she stared around into the crowd that was still passing by them. Oddly enough, no one took notice to the fact that the three of them were standing a little off to the side but still in plain view for anybody to see. And on top of that, it was clear that nobody was outwardly seeking them out. People just continued to breeze by them; the crowd constantly filtering with new faces.

"He's late," Suzuki grumbled with a harsh glare as she continued to scan all the faces of each passerby.

_Late_?

Shinichi raised a brow. "Maybe he's just not into you."

Truthfully, he hadn't meant anything by that comment. He swore it wasn't something he just said to upset Sonoko- no matter how much turmoil she's caused in his life. Shinichi meant the words honestly. As a fact. She was Ran's best friend. He didn't want her to get let down over some guy.

But at the instantaneous panicked expression that took over the reporter's face, suddenly he felt like someone was stomping all over his grave. The frosty glare that his girlfriend cut his way was scathing and immediately he backtracked.

"Or maybe he's just running late," he gave, a now equally, nervous grin. His words were of course directed to Suzuki but he kept taking peeks at Ran from the corner of his eye. Only when she gave him a stern look and turned to face Sonoko again with a bright smile, did he finally release his held breath.

No matter how small it was, Sonoko hadn't missed the silent altercation that just happened and she was again looking anxious. With a sigh she said, "Shinichi-kun's right, Ran. I'll give it five more minutes but after that I'm calling it quits." And even though she made a show of looking at her watch to check the time, her hopeful gaze didn't escape his scrutiny and neither did her hurt. She was doing a pretty decent job of concealing it but he could tell that she was actually getting upset by the thoughts his comment must've given her.

Immediately he felt guilty. It made him think back to when Ran had been on her Europe trip and Kuroba had somehow managed to convince him that Ran had ghosted him. It wasn't a nice feeling.

"No," Ran said so firmly it startled him. She had never put her foot down like that before but he could tell from the look on her face more than her tone of voice of how determined she was right now. "Kyogoku-san is not like that. He said he'd be here. _He will be here."_

And almost like the word of Mouri Ran was absolute, he did show up.

Not without getting a light scolding and cold shoulder from Suzuki that lasted all of two minutes. After that, it was actually sickening how much she was fawning over him.

Kyogoku Makoto was not what he had been expecting. When Ran said that Suzuki was meeting her date with them, this was not anything close to the imaginary boyfriend he had already set up for Sonoko in his head. Like she obviously got to know him well, the same could be said in reverse. Sonoko was a typical rich girl. She was born into her wealth like him and also like him, made her own name for herself away from her parent's limelight. But with her job background and her high maintenance attitude, he hadn't been picturing her date to be so . . . gruff.

He had been fully prepared for a typical pretty boy. Someone cut from the same cloth. Instead, he was greeted by one of the most well-mannered, old-fashioned individuals he had ever met in his life. Which was unexpected at first glance. He was pretty tall, had a big build. And for some reason had scars across the skin of his arms which held heavily calloused hands. Besides that, there was what appeared to be a fresh cut right at the corner of his left brow.

He looked like all he did was fist fight for a living. It wasn't until Sonoko noticed his glaring that she explained that Kyogoku actually did fist fight for a living- or well . . . did karate.

They had decided not to eat at a fancy restaurant after all. Suzuki's date wasn't dressed for it and since it was no longer just him and Ran, Shinichi didn't feel up for it either. They all just bought their dinner from the numerous food vendors that were lining the streets.

Coming to the conclusion that it would be easier if two of them found them a table while the other's actually bought the food, Shinichi fully expected Ran to join him. Since the original plan for the entire night had been set for just them. But before anyone could say much, Suzuki was declaring she'd be helping him while Ran and Kyogoku could find them a good place to sit.

"I know you'll want to catch up anyway," Sonoko said with a small wink that did not at all mean what Shinichi thought, he was sure. That one statement had him not wanting to leave Ran's side at all. After an awkward stare and a shove from Suzuki though, he finally did.

To say he didn't continuously watch them though would be a lie. He stared at them as he waited in line and even after he paid for their food and waited for it to be handed to him, his gaze would keep straying to their table as well.

They were talking animatedly to each other. There was a small blush touching the tops of his girlfriend's cheeks and there was a small grin on Kyogoku's face. They weren't even sitting next to each other. The seats beside them were empty for their actual dates as they sat across from each other deep in conversation. What ever they were talking about. . . it was obviously something that excited his girlfriend.

It was childish. It really was. But he couldn't help the way that made a nerve in his head twitch and his jaw tighten the slightest bit. He felt like he had been dismissed when Sonoko declared they would be grabbing the food. That his actual date had been stolen from him- well not date, but girlfriend. And Ran had been all too happy to dismiss him and he didn't like that at all.

"They'll have a connection together that we'll never be able to have with them."

Mind still set on imagining every possible way that he could make Kyogoku disappear, he had completely forgotten that he wasn't even alone. Sonoko's words once they had registered though had made his widened eyes slip back into the scathing glare they had been before.

He wasn't going to lie. Her words pissed him off. What the hell did she mean by that? But when she realized he actually took offense to her comment, she gave him a slight smirk before elaborating. "They're athletes."

That was the most ridiculous excuse he had ever heard. He wanted to argue that he was an athlete as well. She could connect with him on that. But seeing the clear argument in his expression, she gave him a bland stare.

"Yeah, I did tennis too, buddy. That's not what I mean," Sonoko rolled her eyes as if he were an idiot. "They're both karate champions- black belts. They nerd out like this every time they see each other."

He was surprised. Not that Ran was a black belt. He found that out in a different way or rather- Kuroba found that out in a different way when he mistook his girlfriend for Nakamouri.

He was surprised by how her comment made him feel. In a way, Suzuki's comment made him feel . . . better . . ? It was selfish to be this way, but he wanted to be able to have a connection like that with Ran. He couldn't help but be reminded of their relationship together. What did they have in common? They were both famous? That was hardly the same thing.

But seeing them talk- or rather seeing how animated their expressions were as they talked, it reminded him of something. It reminded him of himself. It reminded him of his friends. It reminded him of how he and Nakamichi were before they got scouted and they were both still in high school. They would 'nerd out' as Suzuki liked to call it, all the time over recent soccer matches and famous athletes.

Shinichi wouldn't lie and say he wasn't still a little bit annoyed. Making his and Ran's schedules align was almost like waiting for the planets to get in a row. The fact he had to share that time with someone else- which he found out later was because Suzuki was too nervous to meet Kyogoku for the first time as a date by herself; it was hard not to get more irritable by the hour.

After Sonoko's explanation though and seeing how happy his girlfriend was upon returning to the table, it made him finally calm down. It forced him to take a step back which he was noticing he had to do a lot when it came to Ran. His usually logical and sound mind was always overreacting or coming to the worst conclusions when it involved a certain model. But taking a moment to think, he could finally understand.

Ran wasn't like him. He saw Hattori, Kuroba, and the other guys practically everyday. They worked together; shared the same career. Ran didn't have that. So with how upset and mad he was about how long he'd gone without seeing his girlfriend, deep down he understood that it had likely been even longer since she was last able to see Sonoko let alone Kyogoku.

So coming to that conclusion, he was easily able to bite his tongue. And once he cleared his mind of all his aggravation, he was able to get along with the other couple. Suzuki would probably forever annoy him but Kyogoku wasn't so bad. And after seeing the two interact together, he could tell that Kyogoku very clearly held no interest in the model. It was rare for his attention to be on anything but Sonoko when she was sitting right next to him. In the end, Shinichi had to wonder if maybe that was why she said they needed to give the two a moment to themselves.

And in a way, he was thankful that Kyogoku was there. He knew Ran long before Shinichi ever did. They had known each other since high school due to running into each other constantly at numerous karate competitions. The man was able to give insight on the certain part of Ran's life that he hadn't been present for. He offered a window into what he had missed or in all- misunderstood and unlike Sonoko, he didn't use that against him.

For example, Shinichi knew Ran had been well trained in karate, but he had no idea to what extent. He had no idea just how good she was. He felt stupid. She was a black belt after all and you don't earn that easily as well as being the Kanto region champion in high school. It was just hard to imagine his sweet and innocent Ran able to do all of that. She very well probably had the ability to snap him in half if she wanted to.

Like she did for him, Kyogoku praised her often. Only this time Shinichi's jealousy didn't spiral out of control at his compliments. He knew they were only that with no ulterior motive.

"I'm happy for you though. Now you're able to model for the things you actually wanted to."

Kyogoku's comments didn't come with any surprise there. He knew in the beginning that Ran had originally been a sports model. She had been scouted at one of her tournaments after all and that had only been the start for her. Once they must've realized how crazily photogenic his girlfriend was, the only direction for her from there was up.

"That among other things." Suzuki gave her friend a chesire like grin and wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. "Who would've thought Ran was such a soccer fan."

Her tone was one that he recognized easily. It was exactly how she sounded when interviewing him on the carpet or when she forced him to expose the poster he owned of Ran. It was mischievous to the point is was almost down right sinister. But he didn't get it. Clearly by her tone and the way she cut a sly glance at Ran, Shinichi had a feeling he wasn't supposed to. At least, not yet anyway. It was obviously some inside joke between the two that his girlfriend did not seem to share the same humor in if the warning look she sent her friend was anything to go by. And if he knew Sonoko like he did, then she was very obviously going to expose her and exploit that.

Before anyone could say anything, Kyogoku, as kind and respectful as he was, seemed to doom his girlfriend without even realizing it.

"You like soccer?" he said surprised before giving her a genuinely curious stare. "The only matches I could ever remember you showing up to were either for karate or Sonoko-chan's tennis matches."

All at once, everyone turned expectant eyes on the model. He couldn't lie and say he didn't as well. He wanted to hear what she had to say. That and the surprising amount of red that was gathering in his girlfriend's face was startling.

"O-oh, she's exaggerating," Ran gave a laugh that sounded uneasy more than anything as she raised her hands in front of her. It was clear she was trying to be as bleak as possible, doing her best to end the subject there.

But of course Sonoko wasn't satisfied. "Don't be bashful, Ran!" Suzuki snickered, that devious grin even more prominent now. "You were a die hard Tokyoite long before you started dating this nerd." Her constant giggling was not enough to hide the glint in her eyes- the glint that gave away her true intentions.

She was trying to expose something.

Her accusations had Ran turning into a stuttering mess as she tried to form a decent response. Shinichi was just too stuck on a memory to take any of that into account. The memory of something Suzuki said in her initial interview with Ran on her show.

"How come you never recognized Hattori or Kuroba?"

The question seemingly came out of nowhere and it actually took him a moment to realize that it had come from him. But he couldn't help the randomness. He just made the connection. The pieces were there and just waiting to be fit into place. There was still something he wasn't getting though. Something wasn't falling into it's spot and he just needed it to click.

Ran's face erupted into a brilliant shade of red. "Well, uh. . . I never actually paid attention to all the players," she stammered. Her answer was much more smaller than when Sonoko had been pressing her. It was clear that the fact he was paying attention now was making her even more nervous.

Her response wouldn't do though. It didn't fit nor was it what he wanted to hear. He wanted the truth and anything but would leave him unsatisfied.

"But you went to every game, didn't you?"

It didn't make sense. Her conclusion didn't make any sense. She hadn't denied that she was a Tokyoite nor has she denied that she had gone to every one of his games. Which told him that it was the truth. If it hadn't been, she would've argued that fact in her TV interview with Suzuki. But she didn't so it had to be true.

But then why didn't she recognize the entire team that went up to her? With as many games as she obviously went to, she should've been able to catch on to a few things easily. Especially after such a ridiculously crazy request as well? A group of rambunctious guys that couldn't act their age and asking for not just an autograph- but a kiss imprint. It should be impossible that she _didn't_ recognize them. And with the way she was still struggling to find a proper answer, a small amount of guilt began to take over. He hadn't meant this to turn into an interrogation but he couldn't help his curiosity. That and he had the smallest feeling of what he thought it was.

Slowly it all began to fall into place.

That could only mean . . . . She had been watching for . . .

Did that mean she-?!

It was a difficult concept for him to grasp. He didn't feel deserving of it. And it was clear he wasn't going to voice out his thoughts anymore especially when he himself didn't believe in them. There had to be a flaw in his thought process and he could only stare blankly at his girlfriend as she continued to look anywhere but at him.

Finally, unable to take anymore of the scene that was playing out before them, Sonoko's frustrated voice disrupted whatever awkward silence that had taken over. Too bad that all she did was make it even more uncomfortable.

"_Idiot_! That means she was in it for the view! _My god,_" she grumbled while crossing her arms. It was clear she was annoyed she actually had to voice that out loud. Obviously she would've been more pleased if it had gone how she planned and Ran confessed it. His unexpected questioning must've not only surprised her, but ticked her off. That and how slow he was at realizing the main point she had been trying to get across to him.

But her words though- they didn't sound real to him. They took much longer to register with him than it did for Ran; mostly because he didn't fully believe them. Soon his thoughts caught up though as well as his blush. Right now, he and his girlfriend were an alarming shade of red.

And poor Kyogoku was stuck in the middle of all of it. It was pretty plain to see he had no intention of humiliating his friend like that. All of what Sonoko said she had done of her own accord- which honestly wasn't surprising. And as nice as he was, he was doing his best to steer their conversation back on topic and away from Ran's exposed secret- that wasn't so secret now- crush.

Kyogoku said with a careful grin, "You should be proud. I know I am- we both managed to achieve our goals." It was almost humorous how the man continued the conversation as if Sonoko hadn't just embarrassed her friend in the worst way possible. The way Ran was looking though, he didn't blame him for doing it.

It was hard, but Shinichi allowed himself to be distracted by the meaning behind Kyogoku's words. They weren't much deeper, he was sure, than he could understand and Shinichi was again reminded of the fact that Kyogoku and Ran had a lot in common- obviously not all just from karate. He wanted to ask Sonoko but he knew that wasn't really a good idea right now. With how his girlfriend was not looking at him or even acknowledging Sonoko anymore- he didn't want to do anything else that could add to the growing tension in the air.

As humble as ever, Ran's blush that was starting to calm down got a little brighter at the compliment. "Thank you, though my achievements are far less compared to yours." It was obvious she was trying to steer the conversation away from herself. Even if it had been a compliment, she was trying to block herself from it as well as all of Sonoko's jabs.

"Maybe in the karate world now but that's it. You wore one soccer jersey out and the public went crazy."

It was meant as a joke but Kyogoku had a point. Shinichi hadn't thought anything of it when he ordered Ran to wear his jersey to the soccer match. It hadn't been all that big of a deal. Unconsciously to him, it might've been but in the moment when he offered it, it was only to stop her from buying that stupid Kuroba jersey. He would've been damned if he let her actually waste money on that. That and he would've never heard the end of it from Kuroba himself. How Shinichi's girlfriend wore _his_ number.

Yeah. That wasn't happening.

But the paparazzi had lost it. Her face had been across every tabloid- the topic of every gossip channel. Apparently some real fanatics had been able to notice that she had been wearing his first jersey ever. And once that was common knowledge to everybody, it all just . . lost control . . In the world of celebrities and to the public eye, that was the sign that they were actually serious. That this wasn't just some ploy to get media attention between the two of them. Suddenly everybody was planning their wedding and he didn't even want to get started on his reaction when Kuroba had to explain to him what a 'ship name' was.

"Just another thing for her to model, I guess," Sonoko said and it was impossible to miss the wiggle of her brows nor the wink she sent towards her friend. And once again he felt like something was going right over his head. That was only confirmed with her next statement.

"She looks a lot better in your jersey than you do, I'm sure you'd agree." The girl was elbowing him obnoxiously in his side while giving a mischievous snicker.

But Shinichi didn't know what she was talking about. Of course the first thought would be to link it towards the conversation Kyogoku brought up. But something was telling him that Sonoko wasn't exactly talking about those tabloids. They had blown up a lot more than he ever expected but in the end, it wasn't really a big deal and especially not enough to bring this kind of devious expression back on the reporters face. And because of what just happened only a few minutes ago, he determined that it would be best for them all if he just didn't respond and kept his mouth shut. Of course he would agree that Ran looked a thousand times better in his shirt than he did, but there was a sneaking feeling that that wasn't what Suzuki meant. That and Ran's face had completely changed and he did not want to be part of the reason for why his girlfriend was pissed off. Her expression was making a swift change from humiliation to anger and Shinichi was no idiot. He knew when to fight his battles.

All he could do was stare between the two of them with a look of utter confusion. Was he meant to get any of that. . . ? His curiosity would get him into trouble again if he wasn't careful. His silence did nothing for the awkwardness at the table though when he failed to respond. On one hand he'd risk infuriating his girlfriend even more or on the other, he could be subjected to Suzuki's mortifying jabs.

He easily decided that Sonoko was the lesser of two evils.

The tension in the air was extremely thick but only between the two females seeing as they were the only ones that understood what was actually going on. Kyogoku looked as puzzled as he felt. And probably noticing a lack of reaction from Shinichi, Sonoko immediately got quiet, her mouth dropping open.

"Wait a minute!" Sonoko stared as if having an epiphany. "You _still_ haven't told him, have you?" she asked seriously before her voice turned accusing.

Ran's face went an even deeper red. Shinichi had no idea what this crazy reporter was saying but clearly Ran did.

"_Sonoko_, cut it out!" Ran whined and he could only stare between the two confused. Ran wasn't looking at him though. He was trying to get her to look at him that way maybe she could explain to him what was going on but she refused to meet his curious stare.

"_Oh my God_!" Sonoko screeched in shock before she started laughing like a mad woman. It was the kind of hysterical laugh that had her bending at the waist and holding her belly.

Shinichi watched Sonoko with a half-lidded glare. He would tell her to stop if it wasn't for how curious he was.

What was Ran not telling him? He felt like he had told her everything. . . He _had_ told her everything. He even came clean about the stupid poster that everybody seemed to be so interested in.

The thought hurt more than he would've liked to admit and just as quickly as it had come, his resolve not to push Ran for more evaporated.

When he realized Sonoko wasn't going to stop anytime soon- if the tears in her eyes were anything to go by, Shinichi decided to turn his questioning eyes on Ran. His girlfriend. His girlfriend whom was hiding something from him.

Shinichi didn't much like the idea of being an overbearing boyfriend but he felt like he had been through so much- had told her so much. He thought he had proved that she could do the same.

"Tell me what?" he finally asked her and Ran's eyes shot to his in a panic. Her face was still a deep shade and it looked to be getting worse. He could tell she had been hoping he'd drop it.

Sonoko didn't know when to quit.

"Yeah, Ran," she sniggered again. "Tell him what?"

Whatever patience and restraint Ran had been using vanished at the last prod. "_Sonoko_!" she exploded. Ran's tone was a mixture of being humiliated and furious. And though he helped egg it on and remained silent after, he didn't exactly blame her. He could remember clearly how he felt from Suzuki butting into his personal business. He knew what it was like to have her air out his dirty laundry- in public.

Finally seeing that maybe she pushed her friend too far, Sonoko quickly snapped her mouth shut cutting off any other giggling she had been about to release. With how upset Ran clearly was, Sonoko gave a nervous chuckle that tapered off into an uncomfortable cough.

Not long after that, Sonoko made the smart decision to take her leave pulling her boyfriend along. That was just like her though and Shinichi couldn't help but to scowl at her distastefully. To wreak havoc and cause all this damage- then leave with her date so that he could deal with Ran's temper alone.

And boy did she leave a mess.

The tension was thick between them and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing. Prying that out of her did not feel right. He didn't like that in a way he forced her to admit that. He hadn't started what just happened but he also hadn't helped or made it better. He could remember exploding on her about the poster when she hadn't defended him. With that in mind, he felt extremely guilty. He should've told Suzuki to shut up. He could've asked all he wanted in private when it was just the two of them.

Even realizing that, he also knew there was nothing he could do now. What happened had happened. So it would make no sense for him to act like it hadn't. He used that logic as his excuse for why he continued to ask Ran just what exactly that obnoxious reporter was getting at.

And like he knew, she didn't want to answer him.

"Can we please just drop it."

Not a chance.

"No, we can't just _drop it_. What aren't you telling me?" It was hard for his words not to sound like an accusation.

"But it's embarrassing. . . "

_Really_? _That's_ what she was going to go with. That she was _embarrassed_. He had lost count of how many times he had been humiliated just for her. Granted it hadn't been her that necessarily forced it out of him but each time it happened, it was most definitely with her in mind. Because he had already come to the conclusion that he would face any amount of humiliation at her expense. And it bothered him that maybe that wasn't the same for her.

Now he knew even more that it had been a bad idea to allow Sonoko to join them. It left Ran all quiet and awkward and had him pissed off himself when Ran refused to answer him. It was stupid. He was throwing a childish tantrum but he didn't say another word to her. His hands were shoved firmly in his pockets and his mouth remained in a stern line.

"Shinichi. . . " Her words came from beside him softly.

He refused to respond though save for a barely audible grunt. He didn't have it in him to flat out ignore her so he acknowledged her in the blandest way possible.

They were getting close to where he parked his car when he heard her steps rush to catch up with him quickly. It made him feel bad again. He hadn't realized that he had been walking so quickly, practically stomping ahead of her. Her smooth hands pulling on one of his arms had him slowing till eventually he stopped and faced her. Her touch had seemed gentle at first but when he hadn't slowed fast enough, it quickly turned firm.

"Shinichi," she practically whined when though he stopped, he wouldn't look at her. Stubbornly his face was angled away.

"_Mou_! Shinichi, you're being a child!"

He knew that. He had already admitted that to himself but he didn't allow himself to break yet even though he knew he wouldn't be able to last like this the entire night. The few minutes he had been ignoring her was already weighing heavily on his conscious. He knew he didn't have it in him to do it all night. Hopefully she wouldn't call that bluff.

And just when he thought he'd break, he heard a loud but rather exasperated sigh.

"Is it really that important to you?"

For the first time since he started this tantrum, his blue eyes cut to hers proving that, yes, it really was.

At his expectant gaze, she sighed again before releasing her grip on his arm now that she knew he was listening and not going to storm off again.

"It's because I got an offer to model in your jersey." Her words came out as a whispered grumble almost- like she was annoyed he was even making her say this. Her pink cheeks betrayed her though and he could tell she was more embarrassed than anything.

Shinichi was still looking at her with that unamused stare however; his brow raised. That was it? That's why she was so mortified earlier and why she put up such a fight when telling him? He didn't buy that for a second.

Seeing that, Ran bit her lip. "In _just_ your jersey," she clarified.

Someone wanted to take a picture of her in . . . just his shirt. . . Nothing else. . ?

All at once his eyes widened and his own face got a healthy color.

"That's why Sonoko was being so annoying. She knew because she was with me when it got brought up."

After that last statement from her, it got quiet between them again. She still wasn't able to meet his gaze, probably expecting him to start laughing at her like Sonoko did.

He didn't. Instead, he reached forward and allowed himself to grip her hand firmly. As if she hadn't confessed any of that to him, he tugged her the rest of the way to the car silently. The cute surprised expression she gave him at his silence almost made him chuckle but he refrained. She had already told him enough. He was satisfied.

Or . . . he almost was. . .

"Did you do it?"

. . .

There was nothing but silence for the next few moments. All that could be heard were their even steps as they continued walking and their breaths. But after registering his question, the quiet didn't last long.

"Shinichi!" she shoved his shoulder roughly though he knew from her tone that she wasn't actually angry. It made him laugh for real this time.

* * *

Shinichi lied.

It wasn't okay that Sonoko and Kyogoku had joined them that night.

Sure, he liked how happy seeing an old friend made his girlfriend. But that was before he knew he'd be going almost another whole week without having her to himself. That night, after their little 'double date' that Shinichi refused to verbally acknowledge it as such aloud, it ended with him dropping Ran off at her own apartment where he then drove himself back to his house alone.

He didn't want it to sound like he had been expecting anything out of her- not that he would've turned it away if she did- but it was that their time had been interrupted- _shared_. It was only supposed to be the two of them and the fact that Ran apologized for Sonoko's overbearing presence told him that she had not been expecting her friend either.

Now, she was on another trip with Chris Vineyard. And it would be a long one, he knew it. He figured that out when she admitted she had no idea when she'd be returning to the country.

Shinichi wanted to scream.

He was in one of his moods again. The kind where he didn't want anybody to talk to him, let alone look at him. If Kuroba so much as _breathed_ in his general direction, he knew he was going to blow up. He was cranky, irritable, and a walking time bomb ready to explode at any given second.

Much like that other night, he knew and realized how much of a little kid he was being. Like a brat that was furious because things didn't go his way. Finally Toyama, Hattori's girlfriend whom had been the only one that wasn't a coward, practically dragged him out of a practice by a firm grip on his ear. The team was getting drinks afterwords and he had of course given his usual refusal.

"_I said_ we're getting drinks, Kudou-kun!" It was honestly a little bit frightening with how one person could make their voice sound so cheery yet so threatening at the same time. Even Hattori's normally dark features paled as he flit a nervous glance at his girlfriend.

He must've seen that face a lot as well as heard that tone.

After a little over 40 minutes, he had hit his limit. He had hit the point that not even his fear of facing Kazuha's wrath was enough to stop him. And he had tried- he really had. There was only so much he could take though of watching his team mates prattle on with their girlfriends while he sat there bored out of his mind. None of them were even paying him any mind.

Kazuha had clearly been about to stop him if the harsh narrowing of her eyes was any hint to go by. But Nakamouri easily stepped in saying how he looked exhausted and that he should go to bed early that night.

He had never been more thankful for the brunette than in that moment. Not for the first time he found himself wondering how someone that levelheaded was able to tolerate someone like _Kuroba_. In some ways, she reminded him of Ran. Her looks were the main part of that. She wasn't nearly as calm as Ran and she had a bit of a temper, but she was always extremely nice to him. Honestly, she was nice to anyone that wasn't Kuroba which he rather enjoyed to hear his team mate's complaints about that in the locker room.

But of course, Kuroba had to combat that.

"What are you talking about?!" he prattled nosily and if Shinichi were in a better mood, he would've laughed at the way Nakamouri leaned away from his teammate; nose wrinkled in annoyance. "The sun's still up!"

Kaito wasn't wrong. It seemed like the sun had just started it's decent. If he left now, by the time he reached his house, the sky would likely be that soft red that bled into purple. It was still early.

But Shinichi didn't care. Turning on his foot, he made his leave only raising a hand as his goodbye when his teammate still continued to sputter. Unlike how he usually was, the reaction left him feeling . . odd. . Or _wrong_ was more like it. The whole drive home he felt gloomy with a mixture of some other feeling. It was only once he had reached his house and was sitting in the driver's seat that he took a moment to pause. Surprisingly, his desire to see Ran wasn't the first emotion to register.

It was his guilt.

He shouldn't of left like that. He shouldn't push his team- his friends away. Sure, he could use the excuse that Suzuki had pissed him off. But even still, it wasn't right to take that frustration out on people that were trying to help him forget that. They had been a team for a few years now and in so, been friends. Naturally, they all knew him well by this point. They could all probably see the affect Ran's absence had on him. And he knew that even with all his loud jokes and crude taunts, that Kuroba and the team were just doing their best to make him feel better.

But what they didn't seem to understand was that he couldn't. He just couldn't sit at a table or a bar or God knows wherever else as they each fawned over their own partners. Shinichi knew it wasn't on purpose or anything to rub in his face but all he could see was that their girlfriends were there while his was not. Nakamouri worked for the team and Toyama- she was a bit flighty but even she seemed to be around more than Ran.

The point was, Shinichi didn't want to be that guy. That guy that bashed them or got angry just because they all had something he didn't or that they were talking to their girlfriends and not him. Because he knew that if Ran was there, he'd be doing the same thing. If she were there, he doubted it would even register that his team existed. In that moment, they wouldn't of.

Not for the first time, he was realizing . . . he was way too attached to Ran. He knew that months ago when they started dating. Back then he had probably been thinking it would calm down once the hype of them getting together settled but he was realizing now, that it only magnified. Whether it was from the fact they didn't get to see each other as much as a regular couple or that it was his first actually serious relationship, he didn't know but it had him running an exhausted hand through his hair and down his face.

He needed to get a hold of himself. He wasn't nearly as bold to completely cut Ran off but for the first time, he was beginning to understand just why exactly she had ignored him all that time ago. When it first happened, he had been frustrated and admittedly- angry. Though he never told her that and he probably never would. It had already happened and they had long since talked about it. If he were to bring it up now, he knew it would only make Ran panic and assume she did something wrong. Which she did nothing wrong and finally he understood what that emotion was that he couldn't identify before.

Loneliness. He was not used to being lonely. If anything, he preferred it. Never before had he been around someone and not craved some sort of space or distance. But coming to this conclusion he also understood even more why his team was trying to include him. They knew what he was feeling before he even did. Before, he could honestly say he didn't understand the difference between being truly alone and loneliness. They were not the same thing at all.

Heaving a sign, he pulled the keys from the ignition. He'd send Hattori a text message early tomorrow when he woke up. Maybe all of them just guys could go do something. And unlike Kuroba, Hattori wouldn't be a dick enough to point out that he wanted just the guys since Ran couldn't be there. But in the mean time and in the privacy of his own home, he could be as grumpy as he wanted.

It was honestly childish how all grouchy and groans, he made his way into the house. It looked like he'd be taking Nakamouri's advice with an early night. He was tempted to skip dinner and crash into bed but he knew that if Ran were here, she'd give him that small but disapproving frown that would have him scrambling to wipe that away.

The thought had him breaking for a second when a tiny grin split across his face. Opening the door however and somehow feeling and hearing the emptiness that awaited him, it had his mood souring more and rebelliously he toed off his shoes uncaringly since Ran wasn't there to berate him to put his things away properly. His keys soon followed as he tossed them across the side table messily, completely ignoring the fact he had a key rack specifically for just that. He really was like a child. Deliberately acting out just to hear the reprimand. But since she was not home, he knew it would not come.

Walking further into the house though, he slowly stopped in the archway that connected the foyer to his living room. At first, he had only paused to take a moment and let the quietness of his too large of a house engulf him- almost like a taunt at what he had to look forward to.

Which was nothing. He had nothing to look forward to.

But that pause was when he noticed something.

The kitchen light was on. Shinichi tilted his head, confused. That was unusual of him but he imagined he must've left it on before leaving this morning. But on closer inspection, he saw that the stove was on. And that was beyond unusual considering he didn't cook anything-

Shinichi gave a slight jolt when suddenly small arms wrapped around him from behind. It had his already quiet breathing halting instantaneously. Though greatly surprised however, it didn't take him long to make the connection of who it was- even as the soft hands came up to block his vision playfully. Still, he was completely caught off guard and unprepared for when she leaned up near his ear.

"Sign my jersey, Kudou-san?" The playful whisper fanned out against the skin of his ear gently.

It was embarrassing but the combination of the surprise and sudden presence of the one thing he had been wanting- of the one person he had been craving to see, had sent him into overdrive and apparently, completely fried his brain. Stupidly all he could say was her name in a surprised but soft gasp.

With a soft giggle, she released him and suddenly he could see again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The words were muffled due to the fact she buried her face against his back. Hands that had been pressed lightly to his eyes were now wrapped around his waist and cinched tightly in front of him as she hugged him from behind.

Still a little confused, his mouth continued to flounder looking for the right words. "You're back early. . . " He didn't mean it to and if his brain was actually functioning properly he would've smacked himself for saying that. He didn't want her to feel unwelcome for being there or like she needed to call him before just showing up. Because that was by no means the case. It was just taking his brain an abnormal amount of time to process that she was there.

Ran was here.

Like he knew his words would, he could practically feel the blush on her face. He didn't need to see her to know that he just embarrassed her. "W-well I just pushed all my appointments together so I could finish faster . . . " By the end of her sentence he could feel the slight slouch in her posture as her grip around him loosened as well.

Just by how reluctant she seemed to admit that, he knew she was thinking he was annoyed. Like he wasn't as happy to see her.

As if.

Her retreat, though small, had his heart lurching into his throat in panic at his blunder and spinning around, he tugged her impossibly close to him again by her wrist that had still hung around him loosely. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard the way the sudden motion had her breath catching but he couldn't find it in him to tease her like he normally would've done. Instead, he found the slight quirk of his lips lowering as his expression turned more serious. He knew the fact that he was staring so intently at her from this close was making her nervous- intimidating her even, but he couldn't help it and his blue eyes stayed hyper-focused on her softer indigo ones.

"You missed me?"

It was a question he always asked. At this point the words slipped past his lips uncontrollably. He knew at first it annoyed her because the answer was always so obvious and in the beginning she thought it had been him questioning how strongly she felt about him again. It wasn't. But it was something he liked to hear and be reminded of daily though. He thrived on her confirmation no matter how many times she gave it to him. And her response, like his question, never changed since she realized it was to be a regular thing.

"You know I did," she said softly, her own gaze now just as intense and not trying to shy away any longer.

It was that intense stare that almost fully distracted him from the fact she actually was wearing his shirt- that she was wearing _only_ his shirt. His already sluggish thoughts began to catch up and had him flashing back to her words that he had heard but hadn't fully registered.

Had she been flirting? That was so unlike her. Perhaps that's what allowed her to take control of the situation, seeing as he was still dazed and stuck in his own little world. When her lips grazed his it was only from total instinct that he responded back. He couldn't help but be alarmed in his thoughts. It was so rare for Ran to be this straightforward but he was even more pleasantly surprised when her hands braced firmly on his chest and suddenly the backs of his legs were against the couch. He barely had a second to question how they moved so quickly from the archway to the couch without him even being able to notice cause the moment he haphazardly fell into the sofa, she was climbing into his lap.

This was so unlike her. He couldn't help but reiterate the thought over and over. Had she really missed him this badly? It was hard not to get stuck in his head as she settled herself firmly against his pelvis. Between her sudden appearance and then her out of character behavior, his mind was in overdrive, trying to process all that was going on. All he could do was lean back as her lips attacked his, her mouth fusing hotly against his she held his head firmly in place by her grasp in his brown hair. It was safe to say she had full control of the situation. He was practically doing nothing and eventually she noticed.

Ripping her mouth away from his and leaning away but still definitely straddling him, she even more firmly grabbed his hands. She placed them roughly on her lower hips; his fingers being forced to splay across the curve of her rear. Still pressing her hands atop of his to make sure they didn't pull away she practically whined and forced her pelvis into his. "Touch me," she whimpered before biting her lip.

And that's when it finally hit him. That Ran was there. His girlfriend was _there_, literally sitting on his lap, kissing him and begging him to touch her. And he was just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Slowly and even more dumbly, he nodded his head in what he probably meant as agreeance. But he still wasn't moving.

"_Shinichi_," she said again with clear disapproval at his lack of action. And completely floored by her repeated plea, he could only do as she said without a word.

She wanted him to touch her. She ordered him to. So he had no qualms with the way his hands moved greedily across her bare skin. Soothingly and also because he liked the way he could feel goosebumps rise along her flesh, he allowed his palms to rub leisurely over her waist up to her rib cage. He could feel her shutter against him; her breaths turning heavy in his mouth as she refused to separate them. Even as his hand continued to rise up; the tips of his finger expecting to meet the cloth of her bra. He almost snapped his hand back when there too he met bare flesh.

"You're wearing nothing but my shirt," he gasped when she separated their mouths. She gave an airy laugh when she ground her hips into his again.

"You just noticed?" And even in the position they currently sat in, somehow she still managed to sound so docile and shy. As if she were second guessing if she should've done that. He knew she was wondering if she had been way too forward.

Which she hadn't. Not at all and not by a long shot. It was just unexpected. He had in fact noticed she was wearing his shirt with no _pants_. Shinichi had not been expecting her not to be wearing a bra. He could remember a time when she would even wear a sports bra when sleeping beside him. And though after their current developments, that did change, but when she was walking around the house, she was never that bare.

It's not that it wasn't wanted. It was just unexpected. And to prove that, he slid his hands back down to her waist- the edge of her jersey. Because that's what it was now. _Her_ jersey. And trying not to be too eager, he went to push the fabric up. Shinichi had been right from the beginning. The jersey did look better on her than it did him. But now he just wanted it off of her.

Ran didn't allow him to however. Her body never tensed which would've clued him in that she was getting uncomfortable, but he did feel her pull away slightly and he immediately stopped. Gaze shooting to her's to get a read on what was wrong, she seemed perfectly calm save for the blush that was coating her cheeks. She wasn't trying to avoid him though, as was usually the case when she wanted to hide or was embarrassed. She was still on her knees, raised over him slightly.

His throat went dry when her hands suddenly went right for his belt buckle. He had been expecting her to say something. It wasn't until she was easily lowering the zipper to his jeans that her eyes finally flit back to his.

"Leave it on."

Blinking slowly, Shinichi wondered if that too was supposed to be an order. Honestly anything she said to him sounded like a docile request; that she was telling him this was what she wanted and asking him if that were okay. And no matter what he did or how many times he outright told her, he doubted she would ever be able to comprehend that he would do whatever she wanted him to. She was clearly embarrassed with the way the color of her cheeks were deepening. Not for the first time, Shinichi was amazed that his girlfriend could still come off so innocent and angelic- all the while trying to take his pants off. It was shy and a subtle way that he had only ever seen Ran be able to do.

But besides that, he'd also love to have the perfect imagery of taking her in nothing but that jersey. He'd never be able to look at that shirt the same again.

Shinichi's hands firmly planted on her rear, his head had fallen back to rest completely against the top of the couch. His eyes have been going through a power struggle of wanting to slide shut and just let her touch him- to let her do whatever she wanted to him. The other half wanted to watch every moment. To not miss a second of the sudden and out of character spur of boldness that took over his girlfriend. Never before had she initiated their intimacy. And never before had she done so from on top of him. She was always too shy for that.

She really had missed him. And her eagerness finally rubbing onto him- _literally_, he blindly moved his hands towards the band of her underwear. He could feel the lace as his fingers dragged across the fabric. He wanted to again, give her ample time to stop him but he prayed it was unnecessary.

Ran gave no noise of complaint. If anything she pressed against him more firmly and Shinichi knew that was as much an indication as he would ever get that she wanted him to take them off. And though he knew it was likely a perverted thought, he always wanted to watch. Even if she was relaxing him to this point, the clear sign that she wanted to be in charge, their was an underlying tenseness that she had him strung so tight he was about to snap.

Eyes sliding open blearily and his vision slowly trying to focus, Shinichi about had a heart attack.

Because they weren't alone.

There had been movement over by the archway that separated his living room from his foyer. The archway that Ran had originally startled him in. The movement that he saw a slight distance away that his eyes lazily connected to as his gaze slid past his girlfriend's arm. His girlfriend that was currently straddling him in nothing but a soccer jersey with his name on it.

Like an alarm firing off in his brain at the realization of what he was actually seeing, Shinichi jackknifed from his slouched position. His head quickly picked up off the back of the couch as he straightened, gasping sharply.

_"M-Mom_!"

He felt almost delirious. He was actually praying that it was just his imagination- a delusion and that his mother wasn't really standing there in the entrance to his living room, staring with her mouth dropped open.

Shinichi almost forgot that Ran was even there. So much was going on, taking up his attention. Briefly he had felt Ran go tense, how she had quickly gripped his shoulders to brace herself when he suddenly jostled her. He must've almost thrown her off of him when he sat up so fast but it was her shrill gasp that finally reminded him again of what they had just been in the process of doing. And with an even more horrified gasp as she must've realized what just happened, she practically threw herself to the side of him, grappling with one of his throw pillows to attempt to hide behind it. It didn't really do much but he knew she was only trying to conceal her lower half.

At the sudden loss of his girlfriend's weight on top of him however, it only made him feel more exposed. His shirt was still on somehow but his belt was unbuckled, his zipper lowered, and there was still a lot of blood flow present in a certain area of his body. He wanted to snatch the pillow Ran was using to cover himself but he wouldn't dare humiliate her anymore than she probably already felt.

His mother was clearly stuck. Like she can't exactly comprehend what she just stumbled in upon and her mouth floundered open and close as if trying to find the words to say something. It was an unusual sight to see his mother so flustered but that's exactly what she was. She wasn't as red as Ran at the moment but he knew this was as embarrassed as Kudou Yukiko got. It felt like forever that his mom had stood there awkwardly as if not knowing what to do. It likely had only been seconds however before she quickly snapped out of it.

"I-I'm going to check in on the Professor," she finally stuttered out after acknowledging that this was a _bad freaking time_ for her to visit. And as quickly as her entrance, his mother bolted, slamming the front door behind her.

The room went completely silent.

At first, neither of them moved; still in shock at what exactly just happened. He could hardly process and had a feeling Ran was feeling much the same. So many emotions were hitting him at once. Annoyance, frustration, humiliation. He knew their was anger brewing, something he was trying to keep down because if he was being completely honest, besides the frustration he felt- the whole thing had a slightly humorous hint. The mortification that his mother saw him in that position won out however. And if he was feeling that way, his gaze immediately shot to Ran in concern.

As he looked at her, she was as silent as he was. Her face was still a vibrant crimson but her eyes were staring blankly ahead of her and he knew that meant that she was deep in thought. She was probably trying to digest what just happened like he had been. He still couldn't believe it.

"Ran. . . are you okay?" His girlfriend was still gripping the couch pillow tightly even though technically there was nobody there that she needed to conceal herself from anymore. He went to touch her hand soothingly to get her attention. So stuck in her thoughts, he doubted she even heard him.

Before he could do that however, her hand was being snatched back. The motion was so quick and startled him but even more abruptly she shot to her feet and practically ran from the room.

Shinichi sat for a moment, contemplating if he should follow her. He knew she was incredibly embarrassed right now. When Ran got like this, she still tended to pull away from him to deal with it on her own. But he also knew that she was probably torturing herself with her thoughts. That or she was so embarrassed she was crying, which he did not want to happen.

Still a bit startled and confused himself, Shinichi quickly followed in the direction she had left. He assumed she would've went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, but the door was still wide open and the room empty. Walking down to his second guess, he knew he found her when he heard clothes rustling in the room.

"Ran . . ?" he called out to her softly in question. He wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Right now it looked like clothes were flying all over the place as he realized finally, she was getting dressed. She had changed out of the jersey and was now wearing normal day clothes- which now included a bra and pants.

She responded with nothing to him. She didn't even look at him which bothered him a little because he couldn't exactly gauge how she was feeling. That and he didn't like how closed up she got when it came to them explaining their emotions to each other. He knew she had insecurities, but he had his own as well.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he spoke to her lightheartedly. "I'm going to tell her to leave, Ran."

Not that he expected them to pick up where they had left off- his mom completely ruined that atmosphere, he took her getting dressed as a sign that she was preparing to meet his mother. And he did not want her to feel like she needed to do that. They had just been in the throws of a very private moment and knowing how shy and timid Ran was, he did not want to push her past what she could tolerate. Yes it was his mother, but she had shown up unannounced. He did not want his girlfriend to feel guilty or obligated to entertain that annoying woman. He did not want Ran to overwhelm herself past what she could handle.

His words finally did get a reaction out of her however, and she turned to him with narrowed, watery eyes. "You're going to tell her to _leave_?" she asked him, her tone almost incredulous.

Well. . . He had been going to tell her to leave but based off his girlfriend's reaction, now he wasn't sure what he should do. Shinichi couldn't be sure because she was always trying to be so kind, but he had a feeling he just made her mad. A little worried he said, "I'm not going to tell her to leave so we can. . . you know," he said hurriedly and pointedly. "I'm just making sure she won't come back."

"You're going to kick your mother out?" Her tone was completely flat as she looked at him. Her tone so blank that it almost felt like she was testing him; daring him to give the wrong answer.

Again, Shinichi was at a loss of what she wanted from him. "I mean, if you want to meet her now-"

"I'm not meeting her right now!" Ran cut him off in a panic, her already crimson face burning even brighter. "I am _not_ meeting your mom for the first time after she just walked in on us-!" Too mortified to even voice it, she left her sentence hanging, but he knew what she was about to say.

But first meeting. . . ?

"Ran. . . " he said slowly. "The first meeting's done. It's not like it'll get any worse."

That had clearly not been the right thing to say though, because immediately after those words left his lips, moisture filled Ran's eyes. "W-what?" Her voice cracked and her bottom lip trembled, and Shinichi felt panic set in.

"O-oi, Ran!" He raised his hands wanting to grab her to console her but she only batted him away. She was actually sobbing now and Shinichi didn't know what to do. His hands were hovering awkwardly over her as close as she would allow. He was completely at a loss for what to do. Sadly, he had seen her cry before. She did so when she confessed that she loved him those many weeks ago. But never had he seen her cry because she was this upset. She looked distraught and since she wouldn't let him touch her, he did the only thing he could think to do.

"D-don't cry, Ran." He winced as the words left him. It was like he couldn't be anymore obvious that he didn't know what to do. But still, he kept trying.

"I promise- it's not that big a deal, Ran-"

Head shooting up, her watery blue eyes settled on him frostily. "_Not that big a deal?_" she cried, thoroughly pissed off and sad. She was looking at him like she wanted to hit him and really he couldn't fathom why she was this distraught over that hag-

"Your mother is Fujimine Yukiko and it's _not a big deal?!_"

It was so silent after that he felt like he could hear the cogs turning in his brain as he attempted to comprehend what she just said to him. He was relaying her words back to him over and over in his head. But even after he did confirm that Ran had indeed went _there_\- that she definitely just said _that_ to him, it was still dead quiet. Because he didn't even know what to say.

"_W-What?_" His mouth was still dropped open waiting for her response, like he were trying to give her a chance to take back what she just said. Because he knew deep down- it had pissed him off.

Shinichi didn't know if she did it on purpose, but it felt like she deceptively ignored him. Either that or she didn't realize that he actually had been wanting her to repeat herself.

She didn't. Instead she quickly turned away and began grabbing her old clothes she just took off and throwing them in a . . . bag. . ? It was honestly sad but that was finally when he made the connection.

She was leaving. Ran wasn't changing clothes to meet his mother. She was packing her things to leave.

Like it was against his own will, his hand shot out to rest atop her open bag- successfully stopping her from adding anything to it. He wasn't trying to hold her here forcibly. She just wasn't giving him a chance to say anything. And getting emotional. Maybe it was . . that time of the month . . . ? Of course he would never dare ask. Hattori had already warned him to never, under any circumstances, ask or accuse a woman of _that_. The fact that his friend had gone paper white told him that his teammate probably spoke from experience.

"Look," he tried to start gently. She was upset and he could understand at least a little why she would be. It may have been his mother but it was still embarrassing as hell. "I know you're embarrassed but-"

She was having none of his gentle tone however and shoved his hand off her bag. "You think this is all because I'm _embarrassed_?" It was another rhetorical question and honestly, he was trying to keep cool but he really didn't know what she wanted from him. What else was he expected to think this was about? Until just that comment left her lips, she hadn't given anything away for why she was this upset other than . . .

Suddenly it was impossible to hold back his scowl. It was annoyed and etched frown lines that probably shown deep on his forehead.

"You don't need to leave because my famous, actress mother thinks she can do as she pleases." He didn't even bother to hide the emphasis he put on how popular the hag was. He wanted Ran to hear it. He wanted her to know that he did not appreciate her statement earlier at all. It had crossed a line.

At least she had the decency to look a little guilty. But unlike what he really wanted, she didn't back down. "It's not just about that either, Shinichi."

"Then what is it?" he couldn't help but bite back. One would think that by this point he was used to Ran's refusal to be so open with her emotions, but right now it was only frustrating and in that moment- he barely had any patience left for it.

She ignored him. That was the obvious sign that she needed space but Shinichi was frustrated because he didn't want to give that to her. He was sure that if she would just let him speak with her, she'd calm down and realize that it wasn't as big a deal as she was making it. And what kind of space did she want this time? Would she just disappear for two weeks like she did last time? Shinichi loved her but honestly he didn't know if he'd be able to tolerate or forget about that for a second time if she decided to do that again. Sighing to himself, he did not want that to even become a problem.

"You're overreacting," he finally said. Though his words were blunt and said with utmost seriousness- she needed to hear it. He didn't like talking to her like that but any time she blew things like this out of proportion, it only hurt them as a couple.

Shocking him however from being silent for the past few minutes she said, "How can you not understand what was wrong with what just happened?"

"I told you. Because I didn't invite her here. I didn't ask her to be here and I don't want her to be." Yes, his words were blunt. And there was probably a nicer way of saying that but he didn't want to say it in any other way that she wouldn't be able to understand how he truly felt. He wouldn't sugarcoat anything to distract her from his point. His point being that-

"I want _you_ here."

Maybe his words were too honest because in the end, Ran still left. Of course not without a few parting words saying that 'she needed space' and 'he should think about what happened some more'. It was like she was scolding him and Shinichi did not appreciate it. Were neither one of them adult enough to actually sit and talk things out? Not long after Ran left however there was a knock at his front door and he knew in the end that, _that_ was the reason she left so abruptly. Because she knew that woman wouldn't of given them the space or time to talk about all that just exploded in their faces. All he really had time to do was turn off the stove that Ran had left on and to zip and buckle his pants back up.

Still stuck thinking about how Ran just ran away, another knock sounded out reminding him that the hag was still outside. To make it worse, before he could reach the door fully he heard small giggles. "Is everybody decent?"

Feeling a knot form at his temple, Shinichi ripped the door open- probably with more force than necessary. As expected, his incredibly childish mother was standing on the other side giggling to herself looking like she was about to die from excitement.

The fact that the murderous glare he was shooting her way didn't even slow the woman down, had him wanting to slam the door in her face. He almost did just that but before he could, she was shoving by him quickly and forcing her way into his house.

"Ran-chan," she called happily. Her blue eyes flit around no doubt trying to locate his girlfriend. His girlfriend that was no longer there. His girlfriend that left because his mom always had to ruin things.

Finally the realization set in and Yukiko turned to face her son with a pout. "Where's Ran-chan?"

"She left."

Like a balloon, his mother's excitement deflated and she frowned completely annoyed. "You didn't have to tell her to leave. I wouldn't of done anything to the poor girl."

He couldn't believe his mother was really trying to put the blame on him. Her words made his eye slowly begin to twitch and not for the first time he wished she was still on his porch so he could slam that front door in her face. Shinichi couldn't help it. He was furious.

"She left because of you," he snipped back between clenched teeth and his mother tilted her head as if confused. He hadn't been able to spend proper time with his girlfriend and just when they were about to do something, his mother decided to show up- uninvited and unannounced.

As usual, his mother either didn't notice his anger or decided to completely disregard it. "Really?" she said in response to his statement. "Why would she want to do that?"

"Because she was ashamed and crying that this was the way she met my mother for the first time," he said furiously. Shinichi knew that wasn't the entire reason because Ran had said that herself, but he knew it was part of it. And because they knew his mother wouldn't be able to keep away, he wouldn't know the rest until later.

Yukiko's eyes went wide. "That's ridiculous! If anything I'm happy," she clenched her fists close to her face excitedly; a blush forming on her cheeks. "I'll have grandkids sooner than I thought!"

It made it even worse that Shinichi knew she didn't mean that as a way to tease him. The senile woman actually meant it and he turned flustered before sputtering that she better never ever make that comment in front of Ran. If she did, it would cause a blood rush so fast to his girlfriend's face that she'd burst a blood vessel.

Finally having enough of this day, he tiredly made his way his couch before plopping down. "Why are you here?" he grumbled angrily. He laid sprawled out with an arm thrown over his eyes as if he were so exhausted he wanted to just pass out. To be honest, he did want to do that. After his argument with Ran, he didn't have the energy to entertain his attention hungry mother.

"I was visiting Inspector Meguire and his wife. Since it's not so far away I thought you and I could go out for dinn-"

Shinichi did his best to conceal the roll of his eyes. "Pass."

Kudou Yukiko did not look the least bit deterred. "That's okay! I like home-cooked meals better anyway. I'll run to the store and-"

"I already ate," Shinichi interrupted without even looking at her. It was a lie of course but he really wasn't interested in whatever his mother was attempting to do.

After that, it became oddly silent on his mother's side of the room. He was fine with that. Maybe she'd finally get the message and finally leave.

"Is it not enough that I just wanted to see my son?"

Her words startled him but left him quiet. Not because he was purposefully ignoring her anymore but because he didn't really know exactly what to say to that. He could hear the sadness in her tone. It was barely detectable but it was there. His mother wasn't someone that got depressed easily and if she did, she wasn't one to show it. But in that moment, he heard it and he knew that his indifference to her was hurting her feelings.

Most cases, there were always specific reasons for his mother's unexpected visits. She was here to see a friend. She was here to promote his father's new novel. She was here for an unexpected job. Kudou Yukiko was never here to see him. It was always because she was 'in the area and might as well see her son'- or at least that's what he always thought. That's what she always said. It never crossed his mind that those were always just excuses. That maybe she genuinely wanted to see him. Because she never actually told him that until now.

Till now, he always thought his parents didn't have enough time for him. They were always busy. Even when he was still a child and they decided to move to America. Shinichi had been a little bitter at first when they left him when he was only in junior high but in the end, he accepted the decision. They of course gave him the option to go with them and when he said he didn't want to, they didn't force him. And as he got older, he was thankful for that and had learned to even understand why he wasn't able to see them nearly as much as other people saw their parents.

Shinichi didn't love his parents any less and though he hadn't been so sure for the first year after their big move, he didn't doubt that both his parents loved him very much as well. They just weren't very close. They weren't a family that relied on seeing each other everyday to show they cared. And he wasn't a son that needed his parents constant praise or attention for gratification of that. Without a doubt, he knew his parents loved him.

But dropping his arm from his eyes and slowly turning his head to look at his mother, he was finally realizing that maybe. . it wasn't the same for his mother. Maybe she needed more. Maybe she needed to hear him say it aloud sometimes. Because maybe even if he thought it were the most obvious thing, she really didn't know what her son thought of her. They rarely saw each other except for the surprise visits on his birthday or the occasional award ceremony.

Watching her now, he saw how she wasn't facing him directly anymore. She was trying to conceal the fact she was about to cry. And he liked seeing his mother cry about as much as he liked seeing it from his girlfriend. It left a bad taste in his mouth and a sinking feeling to enter his gut. Shinichi could literally count on one hand how many times he had seen his mother cry and for the most part, they had been at funerals.

Features softening, he finally sat up to give his mother the proper attention she was both asking for and that he knew she deserved.

"I haven't had ramen in awhile."

Taking his mom to the same restaurant that Ran and he had their first date as was probably not the best idea. He had already known that the place practically blew up since then. Mouri Kogoro already having ranted how irritated he was to his daughter that he could no longer enjoy the place because it was no longer just a little hole in the wall. His mother said she wanted to go out however and this had been the first idea to pop in his head. That and the place held a sentimental value for him now and unconsciously, he wanted to share that with his mother.

Like he suspected it would be, the place was busy and had they not been recognized, they probably would've had to wait awhile before they could be seated. The owner was kind enough to give them their most secluded table. The fact that Kudou Shinichi and his famous, actress mother Kudou Yukiko were in the same room sent all the other patrons into a frenzy. People were asking for pictures left and right and the ones that weren't asking, were taking them from a short distance anyway.

It was slightly obnoxious because he was here to spend time with family, but when he saw that his mother was actually basking in the attention, he said nothing. Instead he grinned and signed whatever piece of paper was pushed his way. He stood and smiled in every single selfie that was forced upon him.

Shinichi wasn't sure how they reached an end. He was almost afraid that others from outside would hear the commotion and a whole other photo spree would begin. Thankfully, that didn't happen, though he had a feeling it was only a matter of time before one of the patrons posted a picture on social media and the paparazzi would soon inevitably gather. Shinichi hoped to be long gone before that point but if it didn't, he wasn't really stressed about it. They wouldn't be allowed inside and if anything, it would only make it a slow walk back to his car.

If anything, he felt more apologetic for the staff. The owner of course waved him off and said jokingly, "If anything you should apologize to Mouri-san. I have to save this table just for him so he can have a quiet meal."

His words did not go unnoticed by Yukiko though and her eyes went slightly big before she gave a smirk. It made him sigh because now he would have to tell her. If he didn't, the conclusions and possible rumors she would spread to his dad would be both outrageous and incorrect.

"Ran and I came here for our first date," he admitted almost against his will and with a red face. He was focusing on his food intensely so as not to get irritated by the ever widening grin his mother was wearing. "The place was her suggestion since her father had always been telling her to try it."

His words only made his overreactive mother squeal in delight and childishly she gripped his forearm that had been resting on the table and shook him in her excitement. "Ah! And my little Shin-chan decided to share this with his mother?" she grinned cheekily.

So she had picked up on why he brought her here. He didn't bother to deny it. There was no point especially if the woman was bound to believe whatever made her happier. If anything he thought his mom would tease him more but instead, her devious smile turned soft. He couldn't help but still be suspicious of her however. It was still his mother after all. . .

"I'm sorry I upset Ran-chan." Her words were quiet but unmistakably apologetic. "I could speak with her," she suggested and though he knew she was only trying to help, Shinichi shook his head. He was pretty sure that would do more harm than good.

Instead he said, "Ran was just tired. She had just gotten back from a long trip so she wasn't really upset." It was a lie, he knew, but now that his mom had actually said she was sorry- he felt guilty for getting angry.

The older woman seemed to buy it however and simply nodded her head. When a smirk came to her lips he knew she was going to begin teasing him again.

"You know- if you just answered my calls then you would've known I was arriving today."

Narrowing his eyes at the ramen he had stopped eating, he gave an annoyed frown. "You know I'm busy. You could've left a message at least!" Again, another lie because they both knew he always ignored her calls. But it still made her frown.

"I did. I left four of them," she scowled. "What's the point of having an answering machine and you don't check it?"

And suddenly it hit him. His answering machine. His _goddamn answering machine_ that he _broke_ months ago.

He missed the concerned looks his mother gave him when he facepalmed himself so hard it let out a loud slap.

"Are you oka-?"

"Just drop it!"

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Shinichi wasn't at all surprised that the media was practically blowing up over his impromptu dinner he had with his mother. When he turned on the television to listen to the news as he got ready in the morning, that seemed to be the only topic any of them wanted to discuss. Just because he wasn't surprised though didn't mean he wasn't annoyed. It only made it worse when his mother, whom had stayed the night was practically giddy that her and her 'little Shin-chan' were what seemed to be the most exciting thing to happen last night.

Huffing, the half-lidded glare and scowl seemed to be permanently etched into his features. It wasn't that he minded being seen with his mother. She was his mother after all. He just didn't want Ran to see all the media attention it was getting and to take that as a sign not to come over. Ran had already admitted she was overwhelmed by the fact his mother was the famous actress Fujimine Yukiko. No matter how much it bothered him, he had to come to the understanding that this wasn't just a basic 'meeting of the parents' for Ran.

In the end, Shinichi really didn't know why he was being so childish about it. Normally he was worried that his girlfriend would like his mom more than him but considering Ran somehow had no idea just who his parents were made it completely obvious that wasn't the issue. He could only imagine how she had felt but really he never meant to blindside her like that. He never meant to hide his mother's identity from her. He merely thought it was common knowledge. Most people knew his parents first and them him second. But she had known neither.

Besides everything that was going on, that thought was enough to make him smile. That meant that Ran saw him first and that had a feeling of warmth settling in his stomach. She really did love him.

Really- that was the only thought that worked to keep his doubts at bay. Ran hadn't returned last night nor had she called him or messaged him. It hurt and it sucked but he didn't dare reach out first. He had done that the last time and he had the sinking feeling that would only overwhelm her even more.

No. Right now it would be best to give her space. She asked for a moment and he would give that to her. That and blowing up her phone last time hadn't worked anyway. She either really turned her phone off or was ignoring him and he didn't really feel like getting shot down again. Still though, his mother kept asking questions.

"When will I meet Ran-chan?" the woman asked bluntly. Her prodding had started off teasing and giddy but was quickly turning serious as she asked that for the tenth time. His mother would meet his girlfriend. The hag was standing her ground with that. Shinichi only worried that it would happen before Ran was ready. His mom was impatient and was more than used to getting her way. He was pretty sure she would refuse to leave until she had.

"I told you," he snipped back feigning exhaustion and to hide the fact he was about to lie through his front teeth. "Ran works a lot. She'll call when she has time."

His response did nothing for his mother. She thought he was lying- which he was, but not for the reason she believed.

"Mou! You brat! I bet you're telling her not to come over till I've left!" she accused while jabbing a pointing finger in his brooding face.

All he could do was roll his eyes at the annoying accusation. Why were women so exhausting?

Suddenly there was a loud commotion that seemed to be coming from outside his house. It had both his own and his mother's brows furrowing before they stared at each other in confusion. Both paranoid and suspicious as to what was going on, Shinichi checked his security cameras only for his jaw to drop.

It was Ran!

Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes and for a second thought he was seeing things. But there was no doubt. That was his girlfriend. He hadn't been expecting her so soon. To be honest, he hadn't been surprised when he hadn't heard from her all last night and this morning upon waking up. So to see her standing there, at his front gate. . . he was stunned.

Seeing his absurd expression, his mother nosily peeked over his shoulder only for her to giggle happily. And only after squealing into her clenched fists like a kid did she quickly move to the front door.

Was she crazy?!

"Wait-! Mom!" But it was useless. She was already unlocking the door before she went to compose her features- as if she hadn't just been giggling like a little kid just a few seconds ago, and walking gracefully down the pathway to his front gate.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shinichi only grumbled in aggravation before he went to follow her lead.

And all it did was make the commotion outside even _louder_. There was paparazzi everywhere. They were clustered up in a crowd surrounding something that he couldn't see now but knew from the video footage, was in fact his girlfriend. And all his presence added with his mother's did was make chaos.

Really, he didn't know what their problem was. It wasn't like they didn't know he lived here. Yet they wanted to act surprised when they saw him exit his house. He knew it was more than that. He knew it was the combination of having his mother and Miss Universe there as well that made the whole situation worse, but still.

Seeing how his girlfriend was practically trapped against the mob and the gate to his house, irked him. When Ran finally seemed to realize that she wasn't alone out there anymore, her wide eyes snapped to his and he realized she had been blindsided again. She probably had no idea that the media was losing it over one family dinner. But then someone was shoving a mic in her face dragging her attention back, and she leaned away with a sheepish grin, her hands raised in front of her defensively.

But with a slight nudge of her arm to get his attention, his mother gave him an excited grin before he sighed but nonetheless gave a nod.

The way his mother could attract the attention of a crowd and not only maintain it- but control it, would always both amaze and baffle him. In a way, it reminded him a lot of Suzuki. He knew they both loved the attention but that was solely because of their ability to manipulate it. And in that moment, his mother was doing so beautifully. He knew it was more for his mother's sake that she linked an arm with Ran's but she also used the attention to her advantage and spoke excitedly as if they had already met numerous times and not just once.

And when it was like Ran was all but forgotten by the mob, his mother discreetly stepped forward allowing his girlfriend to slink behind her back. And before his poor, unsuspecting girlfriend could comprehend, he was snagging her arm and tugging her through the open gate. When she tensed, he had a feeling it was because she hadn't noticed that it was him that grabbed her and not someone in the crowd. But as recognition settled into her gaze, she breathed out in relief and allowed him to pull her towards his house discreetly.

"Shouldn't we stay with your mothe-?"

Shinichi shook his head, cutting her off. "She enjoys it." And when Ran didn't seem to believe that, it was the obnoxious peace sign his mother threw up behind her back that had Ran blinking in surprise. Telling her that his mother had done what she did on purpose.

Safe and now out of view of the flashing lights and screaming people, Ran sighed as if exhausted and she quickly discarded her day shoes for her house slippers. Watching her make the switch, he noticed how much nicer she seemed to be dressed. It wasn't that she never wore dressy things but this was. . . almost formal. . That and she seemed to be wearing more makeup than she usually did when it was just the two of them. It wasn't overbearing but it was still noticeable.

"You look. . good. . ," he finally settled on saying awkwardly. There was a small red tint that he could feel heating his cheeks but he didn't try to hide it.

The compliment made her blush as well; hers darker than his own. He would've thought he embarrassed her if it wasn't for the way she smiled up at him happily.

"I wanted to look decent this time when I met your mother," she admitted a bit shyly. If he didn't know Ran as well as he did, he would've took her comment for a joke. Since he did know her however, he knew that his girlfriend was being completely serious and that he should in no way laugh.

She was still ashamed about what happened last night. And he didn't like that. They needed to talk.

Leaning down slightly to kiss her cheek because he had yet to greet her properly, he put his palm to her back to try to guide her further into the house and the very least- away from the doorway. "My mom made breakfast," he invited and she happily accepted.

They were silent as they gathered their plates. He kept glancing at her curiously, wondering when she would address what caused this whole mess but she seemed content to make her plate first. When they were sitting at the counter, she didn't make any move to start eating. Instead she was staring blankly at the tabletop and he realized that she must've been gathering her thoughts before she spoke. It was awkward and tense, but he allowed her the moment to compose her words- no matter how suffocating the quiet was.

"I'm sorry I left like that last night," she finally said softly. Her voice was quiet and apologetic- _ashamed_. She was guilty.

When she sank back into silence, he still didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't done. She needed time to get her thoughts off her chest and he knew talking about her feelings so openly was not easy for her. It was why she was always running away.

"I couldn't fathom that I hadn't offended her in some way. I hadn't even asked to meet your parents once, Shinichi," she said before biting her lip and folding her hands over her lap quietly. She didn't explicitly site his mother but he knew she was worried she had disrespected the hag, no matter how ludicrous he thought it was.

He wanted to point out that she had already met his father but thankfully he knew better and kept his mouth shut till she was done.

"I was just so . . angry with myself. And I know you're going to say it's fine and that your mom doesn't care but I can't help but think what would've happened if that had been my mother- if that had been my _father_," she said pointedly, almost horrified and inwardly he winced at the imagery that brought. If roles had been reversed and it had been her father instead of his mother, things definitely would've played out differently.

"And then when I realized who your mother was-!" It seeming to be too much, she shook her head before she placed her face in her hands forcing her elbows to rest on the counter in front of her as if to hide. Pulling her hands away slightly, she saw his pinched features and knew the last comment annoyed him. If possible, she looked even more apologetic.

"I'm sorry- I've just never been so embarrassed in my life," she admitted and he was surprised when she gave an airy chuckle at her own expense.

Realizing that she was done and had nothing else to add, he allowed her words to sink in before he gave a slow nod. His own gaze fell to the counter in front of them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand that last night."

She seemed startled by his apology. Maybe all she was expecting was him to be angry but soon she relaxed her tensed posture and listened.

"I know it upset you with how I responded towards my mom showing up and I don't mean this to be an excuse but, I haven't seen my mom in a _long_ time. My family isn't . . close," he winced as the word came out, not completely sure if it was the proper term to help describe his family dynamic. He didn't want to give the illusion that he didn't love his family and vice versa. But his girlfriend seemed to understand what he meant anyway.

Ran nodded confirming that before another smile graced her lips. "I was a bit caught off guard," she admitted with a giggle. The carefree laugh made him smile in response. It would've been impossible to hide the soft look he gave her but he didn't even try to do so.

Noticing that, she turned her face back towards the counter shyly. Her eyes only peeked to the side once before flitting away when she realized he was still looking at her.

He just didn't get her sometimes and it made his grin wider. How could she be so shy after she had practically attacked him with her stunt on his couch last night. That stunt that he wouldn't mind continuing at some point.

With his mom just outside and with no idea as to how long that hag planned on visiting, he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. But he wasn't really bothered. Now that the air was cleared and it wasn't so tense that he couldn't breathe, he felt his jovial mood return.

Which lasted all of five seconds before it sounded like the front door was practically ripped off it's hinges.

"Oh Ran-chan!"

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you guys enjoyed the update! Only a few more chapters left! I'm still trying to figure that out but I think I can wrap this up with three more! As usual, comments are always welcome! Thanks for anybody that waited this long on me! I see every message and every review whether it is anon and I can't respond or not. I see and read them all! So thanks for kind words from everybody always encouraging me! If you don't already know, I am on tumblr as purplellamanator as well! Feel free to follow me! Every once in awhile I do some drabbles that I only post there as well as you'll be able to see the amazing art cherelleholmes and icedcoffeeanyone drew! They were both kind enough to draw something based off one of my fics. icedcoffeeanyone actually drew Ran's poster from this story and cherelleholmes drew actual scenes from the HeiZuha oneshot! If you haven't seen them, please make sure to take the time and go share them some love! Thanks again and the message box is always open on all my platforms! **

**-Kay**


End file.
